Samuel: El cazador de creepypastas
by danixd19
Summary: Samuel, un chico de 12 años se ve envuelto en una situación que cambiara su vida para siempre, volviéndose un ser lleno de venganza y odio con el único fin de eliminar a unos seres sobrenaturales con increíbles poderes llamados "Creepypastas":
1. Capitulo 1: Un sangriento origen

**Notas: Me presento, me llamo Daniel y esta ves les he querido traer una obra basada en los ya conocidos y amados creepypastas, espero que les guste y si no... ¡Las criticas son bienvenidas, después de todo, de los errores se aprenden!**

 **Espero de todo corazón que la historia les guste, la he creado con el único fin que se diviertan, de todos modos el publico es quien lee y quien ve el trabajo así que seguiré con gusto sus comentarios, ya sin mas vueltas... ¡Iniciemos!.**

 **Avisos: Todos los creepypastas que aparecen en mi obra les pertenecen 100% a sus respectivos autores, el único personaje creado por mi es el protagonista de la obra.**

 **Sinopsis: Samuel es un chico común y corriente pero por culpa de un accidente, su vida da un siniestro giro, convirtiéndose así en un cazador de extraños seres sobrenaturales llamados "Creepypastas".**

 **Capitulo 1: Un sangriento origen.**

Se me hace imposible olvidar aquel día, después de todo, desde ese momento empezó mi nueva vida, una vida de venganza y odio, ese fue mi pago por abandonar a aquellos que se sacrificaron por mi, lo único beneficioso de aquello era que ya no era ignorante de lo que se esconde tras las sombras, ahora tengo el poder para acabar con esos sujetos diabólicos que expanden una onda de odio y locura, esta es mi historia, la historia de un cazador...

El día era bastante luminoso, la luz te pegaba en el rostro como intentando animarte, aquel día iba a terminar mi periodo escolar para después recibir unas relajantes vacaciones. Me encontraba en mi dormitorio durmiendo, deseaba seguir durmiendo, la mañana era perfecta para eso, pero la alarma que indicaba que tenia que prepararme para la escuela sonó como una estaca en mi cabeza, la apague rápidamente y simule estar dormido, pero para mi desgracia escuche golpes en mi puerta, sin duda era mi padre.

-¡Abre la puerta Samuel!- escuche la voz de mi padre.

 ** _-¡Déjame faltar a la escuela hoy, por favor!- respondí deseando seguir en mi cama._**

 ** _-¡Nada de faltar, tu deber es estudiar así que levántate!- dijo con un tono de autoridad en su voz mientras abría la puerta de mi dormitorio._**

 ** _-Bien, iré- respondí resignado ante la presencia de mi padre._**

Hice mi cama y me vestí, mi padre seguramente me empezaría a apresurar si no aceleraba mi ritmo, así que me prepare lo mas rápido posible y me dispuse a salir de casa para llegar a tiempo a esa prisión llamada "escuela".

Al llegar a la entrada de mi escuela entre con paso acelerado, deseaba que el día terminara pronto. No tenia amigos o gente en que confiar, sin contar el hecho que a diferencia de otras escuelas, el único chiste de ir al ultimo día de clases es para salir una o dos horas antes. Me caracterizaba por ser solitario y me gustaba eso, así evitaba tener problemas con los demás. Toco la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases, fui caminando hacia la sala en la que tenia mis clases, fui el primero en llegar así que aproveche de preparar rápidamente mis instrumentos de estudio.

 ** _-Buenos días Samuel- dijo mi profesora._**

 ** _-Ah, buenos días- respondí._**

Mientras la gente llegaba yo mire el patio de mi escuela desde la ventana buscando algo interesante por ver.

Después de un rato la sala estaba repleta, chicos molestándose y hablando por todos lados, para mi era una situación bastante incomoda, odiaba el sonido así que decidí dormir un rato mientras los demás se calmaban.

Después de clases, salí al patio a comer unas galletas que había traído, pero mi comida fue interrumpida al ver como dos tipos de aparentemente catorce años de edad molestaban a un niño pequeño, me levante del banco donde me sentaba y me dirigí a los tipos.

 ** _-¡Ya dejen a ese chico en paz!- les dije._**

 ** _-¡Tu que te metes estúpido pendejo!- me grito uno de los tipos empujándome._**

Intento golpearme cuando me tropecé al ser empujado, pero tome de su pie y lo lance al suelo, el otro tipo me golpeo con su pie mientras me encargaba del otro así que me levante rápidamente adolorido por la patada que me llego, los dos chicos iban a por mi pero para mi fortuna, el pequeño que estaba siendo agredido lanzo una piedra a uno de los tipos logrando desconcentrarlo un momento, aproveche esto para golpearlo en el rostro . La disputa duro bastante, hasta que otro chicos llegaron a detenerla, tanto yo como los otros evitamos hablar sobre lo ocurrido, pero los chicos se acercaron a mi...

 ** _-Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi, te destrozo la cara- me susurro uno de los chicos al oído._**

Para mis escasos doce años de edad en ese entonces, me caracterizaba por ser bueno en las peleas, estando al nivel de chicos de dieciséis años. Después de eso el día paso rápido, todos hablaban de mi y de como me encargue de esos dos matones, pero a mi ni me importaba, la campana sonó, salí rápido de la escuela esperando pasar desapercibido, pero...

 ** _-¡Oye tu!- escuche que me hablaban._**

 ** _-¿Ah?- dije algo curioso por ver quien era._**

 ** _-Hola, me llamo Franco, soy de tu misma clase- dijo el chico que se me acerco._**

 ** _-Perdón, pero realmente no quiero hablar de la pelea de hoy- le dije confiado que me hablaría de eso._**

 ** _-Ah, no era eso, solo que nunca te había visto, eres muy callado en clases- me dijo intentando de cambiar el tema._**

 ** _-Tengo que irme, no tengo tiempo para hablar ahora, adiós- finalice rápidamente el dialogo con Franco._**

De camino a casa fui pensando que locuras se les ocurriría a mis padres estas vacaciones, seguramente al llegar ya tendrían planeado algún lugar para vacacionar, así que durante el camino me dedique a olvidar mis esperanzas de una semana en cama, mi ultimo día de clases y en vez de descansar y dormir tendría que viajar, conociendo a mis padres era el escenario mas lógico con el que me podría encontrar. El camino a casa fue bastante largo, pero eso me gustaba, aquella brisa de viento soplando en mi cara y aquella paz entre esos conjuntos de casas y edificios me provocaban una sensación impagable.

Llegue a mi casa a eso de las seis de la tarde, había tardado un rato mas de lo planeado por decidir tomar un camino alternativo a mi hogar y así conocer mas la ciudad. Con mis llaves abrí el portón de mi casa y entre al patio delantero, cerré cuidadosamente todo y entre a mi casa, pero para mi desgracia me encontré con mis padres mirándome atentamente, sin duda el director de la escuela se había logrado enterar de lo ocurrido, tampoco me extrañaría que se enterara, la pelea fue bastante larga y debería haber estado ciego para no informarse de esta, además parecía haber informado a mis padres de mi conflicto en clases.

 ** _-¿Nos podrías explicar a mi y a tu padre porque iniciaste una pelea con tus amigos?- me dijo con bastante seriedad mi madre._**

 ** _-En primer lugar, no son mis amigos y segundo, solo defendí a un niño que estaba siendo molestado por estos dos "amigos" como tu les llamas- dije mientras me dirigía a mi habitación, no deseaba hablar._**

Ya en mi dormitorio abrí mi portátil y me sumergí en mi preciado Internet, me encantaban las historias de terror, en especial las relacionadas con seres sobrenaturales. Después de una hora de lectura de terror alguien toco mi puerta.

 ** _-¡Entra!- levante la voz ._**

 ** _-Hijo, prepara tus maletas, nos vamos de viaje familiar- dijo alegre mi padre._**

 ** _-Oh, que divertido...- dije con bastante ironía._**

 ** _-Tu madre y yo ya preparamos nuestros bolsos, apresúrate- dijo mi padre mientras se iba de mi dormitorio._**

Rápida pero desanimadamente saque ropa y objetos que usaría para no morirme de aburrimiento durante el viaje, empaque video-juegos, ropa, dulces y mi preciado portátil. Ya con todo preparado y puesto en una maleta, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y fui con bastante sacrificio por el peso de la maleta hasta la puerta de mi casa, allí mi padre se encargo de guardarla en el vehículo.

El paisaje era hermoso, era increíble que con tan solo salir de la ciudad se apreciaba una atmósfera natural, fortalecida por ese hermoso atardecer que tintaba a los arboles del camino con un hermoso y otoñal color anaranjado, llevábamos media hora de viaje y todavía no tenia idea de cual era nuestro destino turístico, así que seguí mirando el paisaje desde la ventanilla del coche.

 ** _-¿Vas cómodo hijo?- dijo mi madre sentada en el asiento de copiloto._**

 ** _-Estoy bien no te preocupes- respondí mientras miraba ese hermoso paisaje natural._**

 ** _-Les va a encantar la zona en donde nos quedaremos, es el mejor lugar para entrar en contacto con la naturaleza- dijo mi padre mientras manejaba._**

 ** _-¿A donde nos dirigimos papa?- pregunte algo curioso por saber._**

 ** _-Vamos a un bosque, poca gente va específicamente a ese bosque- dijo mi padre._**

 ** _-¿Porque?- pregunte cada vez mas nervioso._**

 ** _-Los campesinos rumorean que por allí se encuentra un asesino o algo así, pero no se ha verificado- dijo mi padre algo serio._**

 ** _-¡Pero no te preocupes Samuel, es solo una excusa de los campesinos para que no transformen la zona en un lugar turístico!- dijo mi madre intentando convencerme._**

 ** _-Si, solo rumores...- dije incomodo._**

La sorpresiva noticia me dejo muy nervioso y con ganas de destruir todos los bosques del país y seguramente tuve que persuadir a mis padres para que retornáramos, pero... ¿Como iba a saber lo que pasaría?.

 ** _-No te preocupes, mientras estemos juntos jamás pasara nada- dijo mi padre._**

 ** _-Si, seguro- le respondí._**

Nada de lo acontecido hubiese pasado si solo hubiese hecho un berrinche para obligar a mis padres a devolverse, podría seguir disfrutando una vida normal, ciego, ignorante del mundo que nos rodea y observa dentro de las sombras...

Ya era casi de noche, el viaje parecía que iba a tomar mas de lo previsto, aun así, no había lugar para frenar en aquellas zonas por lo tanto solo había una opción y era seguir conduciendo hasta llegar. Ya estaba agotado de observar los arboles y pensar, además, los bosques de noche me aterraban, eran siniestros así que decidí dormir un rato, me recosté en los asientos traseros del coche y cerré los ojos, pero paso algo bastante extraño para mi persona, tuve una pesadilla y lo mas extraño era que nunca soñaba.

Abrí los ojos, estaba flotando en una especie de río, no podía ver nada, solo sentir. Intente pararme para poder revisar en donde estaba, lo único que me permitía estar tranquilo era saber que era solo un sueño, pero era muy real como para ser solo un sueño...

 ** _-¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!- levante la voz preguntando al vacío._**

Estaba completamente solo, aprovechando que el rió era bastante pequeño, salí rápido de este y seguí caminando sin rumbo, ahora sentía como aplastaba un montón de hojas y piedras y para mi mala suerte me tope con un árbol haciéndome caer al piso, en este momento sentí como si alguien me observara, pero no podía ver, así que termine creyendo que era sensación mía.

Por lo que había analizado, me encontraba en un bosque, la oscuridad que lo cubría era total, mi vista no se acostumbraba y no lograba ver nada. Mientras estaba en eso, sentí que algo me tocaba, que me observaban por detrás...

 ** _-¡¿Quien mierda eres?!- dije ya bastante alterado._**

Generalmente yo era alguien muy tranquilo, pero esa presencia, era como si el simple hecho de que me observara ya me enloqueciera, me sentía cada vez mas nervioso así que corrí intentando con mis manos evadir arboles pero tropecé con algo, seguramente una rama, pero esta teoría quedo descartada al momento que esta apretó mi pie y me empezó a arrastrar hacia algún lugar.

 ** _-¡Suéltame ya maldita cosa!- dije desesperado._**

Extrañamente ahora veía todo claro, lo que creí que era un solitario y olvidado bosque de pesadilla, en realidad era una carnicería humana, personas colgadas de todos los arboles, lo que parecía hojas y piedras en realidad eran pedazos de piel y hueso y lo que creí que era un rio era un asqueroso estanque de sangre y tripas, esta escena me perturbo y me dieron ganas de vomitar y escupir los trozos de piel y hueso que trague mientras esa cosa parecida a un tentáculo me arrastraba. De repente esa cosa me soltó, rápidamente me pare y vomite, pero cuando mire atrás mío vi algo que me dejo blanco, un ser de gran tamaño vestido de traje negro pero lo mas impactante... ¡Este no tenia ningún rasgo facial! Rápidamente al observarlo sentí como mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, esta sensación se expandió a mis ojos y oídos, era algo realmente doloroso, estaba cada vez mas alterado y desesperado, ese ser estaba jugando con mi mente.

 ** _-¡Déjame en paz maldita criatura!- grite con un terrible dolor._**

Sentí como la criatura susurraba cosas pero no entendía que decía, en ese momento sentí como mi cabeza reventó literalmente, al instante después a eso desperté en el coche, todo había sido una pesadilla, la cual sirvió para dejarme con mas temor a los bosques, sin duda era una advertencia pero en ese entonces era imposible saberlo...

Después de una hora de mi extraño sueño llegamos a nuestro destino, un tétrico bosque que me provocaba una gran inquietud. Mis padres estacionaron el auto en un camino de tierra ubicado en medio de el bosque y empezamos a bajar el equipaje.

 ** _-Listo, finalmente llegamos- dijo mi padre agotado por el largo viaje que tuvimos que realizar._**

 ** _-Samuel, ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto mi madre._**

 ** _-Si, ¿Porque la pregunta?- dije._**

 ** _-Te noto algo distraído después de que despertaste- respondió preocupada._**

 ** _-Ah, el viaje me agoto eso es todo- mentí._**

 ** _-Bueno, entonces podrías ayudarme a bajar las maletas en ese caso- dijo._**

 ** _-Si, como quieras- respondí._**

Abrí la maleta del auto y a mala gana tome tres bolsos en los que se encontraban mi ropa, equipaje y herramientas para acampar, los seguí hasta la profundidad del bosque, aquel ambiente oscuro era bastante parecido al de mi sueño, eso me hiso sentir inseguro. Después de caminar un buen rato llegamos a la zona donde dormiríamos, había una infinidad de arboles rodeando el lugar y no podía evitar recordar esa carnicería imaginaria de la que fui testigo.

Las horas pasaron, estaba bastante aburrido, miraba hacia las estrellas buscando alguna diversión en eso, mi familia decidió encender una fogata, traíamos malvaviscos en un bolso, así que decidimos encenderlos en la fogata, pero sentía como si algo o alguien nos estuviera observando, paciente pero distante.

 ** _-Creo que ya iré a dormir- dijo mi padre tragándose un malvavisco._**

 ** _-Yo también, ha sido un viaje agotador- dijo mi madre._**

 ** _-Deseo seguir despierto un rato mas, después iré con ustedes a la carpa- dije yo mientras observaba el fuego._**

Las horas pasaron, ya era de madrugada, mis padres ya estaban dormidos, así que por seguridad, apague la fogata para evitar un incendio, decidí sacar mi portátil que había dejado escondida en un bolso, en caso de aburrimiento extremo. Prendí mi portátil, había descargado algunas series que me gustaban y al no haber señal en el bosque para conectarme a la red, decidí ver mis series para pasar el rato y no logre verlas mucho tiempo, una extraña estática afectaba a la pantalla de mi portátil, estaba seguro que era un error de la pantalla o algo así, por eso decidí apagar el portátil. Pasaron horas y horas, la noche seguía oscura, seguramente pronto amanecería así que volví a intentar prender mi portátil pero cuando vi el reflejo de los arboles por la pantalla, vi algo que me dejo con los pelos de punta , el ser de mi pesadilla se encontraba detrás de unos arboles, podría ser mi imaginación o tal vez no, aun así tome la peor decisión posible, lo ignore. Seguramente si en aquel entonces hubiese tenido idea de lo que iba a pasar, hubiese evitado todo lo que paso aquella noche...

Paso un rato, pero volví a ver a esa extraña cosa y cada vez mas cerca, sin duda no era mi imaginación, aquel sentimiento de acoso me tenia bastante nervioso y sobre todo, furioso sin alguna razón lógica, aun así, intente controlarme y pensar que solo era mi mente pero se me era imposible, pero cuando ya me dispuse a despertar a mis padres, ya era bastante tarde, aquel dolor de cabeza de mi sueño me había empezado a atacar al instante.

 _-_ _ **¡Mama, papa, despierten!- grite ya consiente de la situación.**_

 ** _Mis padres se despertaron de impulso, bastante sorprendidos por mi reacción._**

 ** _-¡Que mierda pasa Samuel!- dijo asustado mi padre._**

 ** _-¡Hijo, que ha pasado!- dijo mi madre._**

 ** _-¡Tenemos que irnos, hay alguien observándonos!- dije alterado._**

 ** _-No te preocupes, iré a revisar, si grito, solo escapen de aquí- dijo mi padre mientras se levantaba para revisar en los arboles._**

Yo rápidamente intente seguirlo pero mi madre se me interpuso haciendo una mueca de plegaria para evitar que me arriesgara, así que decidí esperar, pero si llegaba a tratarse de quien creía que era, mi padre no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra el o eso.

 ** _-¡Salgan de aquí!- escuche la voz de mi padre._**

 ** _¡Papa que pasa!- grite esperando respuesta._**

 ** _-¡Solo váyanse de aquí!- dijo mi padre, fue lo ultimo que le escuche decir..._**

Tome a mi madre de la mano y la lleve lejos del campamento, pero para cuando estábamos por escapar, vi como en frente de mis ojos apareció el cuerpo mutilado de mi padre y al lado de el esa maldita criatura.

 ** _-¡Nooo!- grite de manera desenfrenada._**

Solo escuche como mi madre lloraba, ese monstruo no tenia piedad ni sentimientos por nadie, la criatura saco de su espalda unos asquerosos tentáculos intentando atacarme, pero mi madre se interpuso entre el y yo, la estrangulo sin piedad alguna, escuche como los huesos de su cuello estaban siendo quebrados.

 ** _-¡Samuel vete ya!- dijo mi madre con sus últimos alientos._**

 ** _¡No te dejare!- dije con lagrimas en los ojos._**

 ** _-¡Ya vete, no deseo que mi muerte haya sido en vano!- dijo derramando lagrimas de sus ojos._**

La criatura lanzo a mi madre hacia un árbol y con sus tentáculos empezó a abrirla y torturarla, yo solo me dedique a correr y escapar, para observar por ultima vez como esa cosa terminaba con mi madre. Corrí por los arboles pero tropecé con una rama de un árbol, en esos simples segundos vi como esa cosa me encontró, sin duda era mis últimos momentos de vida, así que decidí ver al cielo y pensar en como iba a ser estar muerto, pero una extraña entidad de luz con una extraña apariencia de niño o niña espanto a la criatura, pareciera que se estuvieran comunicando, rápidamente me levante y seguí corriendo, sentía como mi cabeza estaba a punto de reventar, pero la pena y dolor que sentía por mi familia era mas fuerte que ese dolor y todavía lo sigue siendo...

Amaneció, apenas logre escapar de aquel ser sobrenatural, unos policías me habían encontrado en la carretera tras lo sucedido, al parecer un campesino había logrado encontrar los cadáveres de mis padres, les explique lo que paso omitiendo el detalle de ese ser paranormal, era seguro que si decía algo de eso se me declararía culpable o tal vez esquizofrénico.

 ** _-Así que un asesino los ataco en el bosque...- me dijo el oficial con clara molestia en su rostro._**

 ** _-¿Algún otro sobreviviente al ataque?- pregunto el segundo oficial al instante._**

 ** _-No, solo yo logre escapar...- dije todavía en shock por la muerte de mis padres._**

 ** _-Con este asesinato ya se declararía el sexto en el año en lo que son zonas forestales- dijo el oficial mientras sacaba una libreta para anotar._**

 ** _-Chico, espera aquí, yo y mi compañero iremos a buscar algunas cosas y volveremos para llevarte a un lugar seguro- dijo amablemente el segundo oficial._**

Los dos oficiales se dirigieron a su patrulla, yo me caracterizaba por tener un buen oído y alcance a oír algo como "sospechoso" y "enfermo", así que para no arriesgarme a que me tomaran preso o que me retuvieran en una institución mental, escape del lugar sigilosamente sin que los policías se dieran cuenta, corrí por los arboles próximos a la carretera y escape procurando que nadie me lograra ver.

Después de lo ocurrido, mi vida carecía de sentido alguno, así que decidí dedicarme a preparar mi venganza, desde ese día mi único sentido para vivir seria para vengarme de esa criatura y así probar que la muerte de mi familia no fue en vano. No poseía familiares cercanos además de mis padres, mis abuelos y tíos o no sabia nada de ellos o ya habían muerto, así que me dispuse a borrar todo dato sobre mi identidad, me cambie el nombre y me cree una nueva vida, por medio del mercado negro logre obtener armas de fuego , algunos cuchillos de combate y documentos falsos, el resto de los años próximos, me dedique a la practica con armas de fuego ligeras o armas blancas, practique por mi cuenta, me especialice durante años a la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y sobre todo a mejorar mis reflejos, para poner a prueba mis habilidades luche y detuve a asesinos y ladrones, para sobrevivir, simplemente hacia trabajos transitorios, así que como único objetivo, decidí eliminar todo ser que provocara mal al mundo, era un tipo errante en busca de venganza y así siguió mi vida, mi vida de cazador...


	2. Capitulo 2: Un enfrentamiento inesperado

****Notas: Bueno, he decidido subir el segundo capitulo para intentar ver que les parece, o si les entretiene, recuerden que acepto criticas por eso no se olviden de comentar, para asi editar fallas y tomarlas en cuenta a futuro (también se aceptan recomendaciones)****

 **Capitulo 2: Un enfrentamiento inesperado.**

La noche estaba bastante fría, aun así, esa fresca brisa de invierno que se expandía por todas las áreas en la redonda me tranquilizaba y despejaba de mis oscuros recuerdos y sentimientos. Estaba en mi portátil, buscaba información que me ayudara a dar con el paradero de ese monstruo, ese asesino, revise libros, paginas policiales, diarios virtuales, foros, de todo lo que estaba a mi disposición, pero durante todos estos años solo he logrado obtener algunos posibles crímenes y datos no oficiales sobre este ser que en su mayoría parecen falsos. Los foros y webs sobrenaturales lo describían como el "Slenderman", una criatura anormal sin rasgos faciales, piel blanca y la cual poseía el poder de entrar en tu mente logrando manipular tu personalidad, percepción de la realidad y hasta tu mismo estado de animo, siempre vestía de traje negro y se caracteriza por una altura anormal y su capacidad de estirar sus miembros a proporciones increíbles o defenderse y atacar con unos extraños tentáculos que sobresalen de su espalda, también, hay testigos que afirman que puede teletransportarse a voluntad propia, llegando a existir la teoría de que tiene el poder de pasar por distintas dimensiones. Aunque era poca información la que había logrado recopilar estos seis años, era lo suficientemente contundente como para hacerme una idea de contra que me iba a enfrentar, solo tenia un problema, constantemente se iba trasladando sin razón aparente, la mayor cantidad de crímenes relacionados con este ser, están relacionados con niños menores de quince años, aunque tenia algunas pistas, no era suficiente como para ubicarlo con exactitud, sin duda alguna mis posibilidades de encontrarlo estaban totalmente enlazadas al azar y la suerte que llevara conmigo que realmente no era nada buena.

Llevaba días sin poder dormir, mis ojos solo se cerraban para pestañear y realmente durante cada pestañeo solo deseaba prolongarlo por el mayor tiempo posible, además de eso, no sabia en que momento me podría quedar dormido, el sueño me estaba matando y destruyendo, el frio de la noche con su bondadosa brisa que entraba por mi pequeña ventana era lo único que me indicaba que seguía consiente, pero mi ambición era mayor a cualquier necesidad terrenal, cada segundo que perdía podría equivalerse a un año mas de búsqueda o talvez mas, yo ya estaba decidido a no parar, cumplir con mi juramento que decidí cumplir para honrar la muerte de mis padres, consumir mi vida en esta investigación, la cual daría con el paradero del asesino de mi familia...

Seguí investigando a duras penas hasta el día siguiente y seguramente hubiese seguido, pero el dispositivo se descargo y no me quedo mas remedio que dejarlo en carga mientras mataba el tiempo. Estaba hospedándome en un hotel, nada imponente o caro, pero era todo lo que podía pagar, me quedaba muy poco dinero y seguramente solo podría seguir manteniéndome en una habitación por cuatro días mas, eso significaba que tenia que aprovecharlos a como de lugar. La habitación era agradable, bastante simple y con un toque sencillo pero pintoresco, solo tenia una cama bastante pequeña y una micro cocina en la misma habitación , también había un escritorio en el cual aprovechaba de investigar usando mi portátil en el , la ventana ubicada al lado de el escritorio lograba otorgarme una relajante brisa durante las noches, como un sistema natural de ventilación, eso si a la hora de ir al baño era obligatorio tener que ir hasta la habitación donde hospedaba el dueño del hotel ya que era el único cuarto que poseía un baño.

Mientras el dispositivo cargaba tuve la idea de ir a por un café para renovar energías y así seguir buscando datos de mi objetivo, salí del hotel y fui por las calles buscando alguna cafetería barata. Después de un rato de caminata acompañado de una infinidad de casas logre encontrar una cafetería, entre a ella y me senté tranquilamente en una mesa.

-¿Que desea comer?- me pregunto la camarera que estaba atendiendo en el local.

-Solo deseo un café- respondí.

-¿Algo mas?- pregunto la camarera.

-No, gracias, solo el café- respondí rápidamente.

-Tenemos una oferta de deliciosos pasteles acompañados con café por un precio bastante razonable- me intento persuadir la camarera.

-Lo siento, pero esta ves solo me beberé un café- dije ya algo molesto por la insistencia de la camarera.

-Bien, se lo traigo enseguida- respondió mientras iba a tomar la orden a los otros clientes.

Mientras estaba esperando mi café no pude evitar desviar mi mirada hacia el televisor que se encontraba en el local, hablaba de un extraño y perturbador asesino que estaba provocando temor entre la población, sin duda un tema bastante interesante.

Noticiero:

"Se han reportado mas de diez nuevos asesinatos en la localidad de Deveraux, un pequeño pueblo encontrado alrededor de uno de los bosques mas grandes del país especializado en la leña y la carpintería. Según testigos y supervivientes de los asesinatos actualmente ocurridos durante altas horas de la noche tanto en hogares como en bares o otro tipo de locales nocturnos, el asesino se trata de un chico de aparentemente diecisiete años que viste de capucha blanca y pantalones negros, prendas totalmente teñidas por la sangre de sus victimas pero lo mas representativo del homicida son sus enormes ojos con total ausencia de parpados y una perturbadora sonrisa tallada de oreja a oreja, entre otros datos sobre el posible sujeto culpable de los asesinatos en Dev...

No logre seguir escuchando el noticiero, la camarera me interrumpió llevándome mi café.

-Aquí tiene, disfrute de su orden- dijo amablemente la camarera.

-Recuerde que si desea algo mas...- intento mencionar.

-No gracias con eso basta- la interrumpí antes que lograra terminar su frase.

Estaba intensamente interesado por estos crímenes que habían ocurrido últimamente, podría tratarse de un asesino serial, pero la ubicación me hacia sospechar otra cosa, la curiosa y extensa oración "alrededor de uno de los bosques mas grandes del país" me daba claras dudas de que el asesino podría ser el "Slenderman" al ser este un hábitat ideal para este sujeto a la hora de instalarse en alguna zona, pero las probabilidades eran escasas, por la descripción de testigos podría ser que se tratara de un simple asesino, aun así, si llegara el caso de que fuera un asesino no seria mala idea investigar sobre el, me resultaba interesante la cantidad de crímenes que lograba cometer en tan poco tiempo y sobre todo sus perturbadores rasgos faciales que reflejaban totalmente lo contrario a la cordura...

Cuando me dispuse a irme de la cafetería me fui a negro, después de todo, el cansancio logro vencerme dejándome hundido en la paz y tranquilidad lleno de sueños y despreocupaciones.

-¿¡Que me ha pasado!?- pregunte exaltado al darme cuenta que me había quedado dormido.

-Se ha quedado dormido, se le notaba algo cansado así que decidí dejarlo dormir- dijo la camarera riéndose.

-¿¡Cuanto tiempo me dormí!?- respondí confundido.

-Yo creo que unas seis horas aproximadamente- dijo con una clara sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Estoy con prisa, disculpe las molestias!- dije mientras salía a gran velocidad del local el cual ya estaba vacío a esas horas de la tarde.

Cuando llegue al hotel prendí rápidamente el portátil, ya estaba cargado así que no habría mayor problema a la hora de navegar por la internet o mejor dicho biblioteca virtual, algo positivo ante el hecho de que me perdí casi medio día durmiendo en la cafetería. Me recosté en la cama con el portátil y busque por google y demás buscadores alguna información sobre aquel asesino. Después de revisar bien, logre obtener bastante información sobre el, seguramente obtuve hasta mas información de este asesino de lo que logre encontrar del "Slenderman" en seis años o más. La policía todavía tenia registrado al asesino de Deveraux y otros crímenes como un sujeto todavía no identificado, aunque según los testigos, foros sobrenaturales y de relatos de terror apuntan a que el asesino es Jeffrey Woods o mejor conocido como "Jeff the Killer" , un joven que a temprana edad perdió la cordura y tras una pelea a muerte con unos compañeros de escuela termino con severas quemaduras, después de este suceso y de su extensa recuperación, intento matar a toda su familia y algunas otras personas, vecinos de este mismo, lográndolo en casi su totalidad ya que su hermano Liu logro sobrevivir al ataque y su estado actual es desconocido por todos, supuestamente se encontraba en un hospital pero es lo único que se sabe, aunque igual hay otros supervivientes, los demás se declararon desaparecidos o muertos. Dentro de las características físicas del asesino logre obtener bastante información útil, su rostro se caracteriza por ser perturbador, no posee parpados estando siempre con sus ojos abiertos, atento a sus próximas victimas, tiene un gran corte en forma de sonrisa tallado en todo el rostro, generalmente viste de una capucha blanca y pantalones negros, su pelo también es negro y chamuscado y posee un rostro totalmente blanqueado por la clara acción de sustancias químicas.

Ya tenia una planilla mental sobre ese tipo llamado "Jeff the Killer" ahora el tema era comprobar su existencia ante una ausencia de testigos fiables y sobre todo, saber la ubicación actual del asesino considerando que se traslada constantemente para evitar a la policía y que su próximo destino no posee ningún patrón lógico al ser un tipo completamente corrompido por la locura y ganas de matar , si deseaba encontrarlo mi única opción era ir al pueblo mas próximo al donde ocurrieron los ataques para así intentar encontrarlo y matarlo, un trabajo bastante difícil, pero podría servir como platillo de entrada para mi enfrentamiento contra el mítico "Slenderman", aunque la palabra correcta no debería ser enfrentamiento sino venganza...

Antes de preparar mi equipaje para ir en busca de ese asesino, revise en un mapa virtual las ciudades mas próximas a la localidad de Deveraux, habían tres posibles opciones pero solo una la correcta, por fortuna las posibilidades se reducían a dos al saber que una de las tres ciudades ya había sido atacada por asesinatos inexplicables un tiempo antes muy parecidos a los ocurridos en Deveraux, por lo tanto la única estrategia recomendable ante la situación era hospedarme en una de las dos localidades y actuar instantaneamente ante un asesinato y en caso de que mi opción fuera la incorrecta, intentar moverme rápidamente a la localidad vecina para intentar dar caza a "Jeff the Killer".

Ya de noche estaba preparado con equipaje tanto de investigación como de pelea, igual en caso de emergencia me puse unas manoplas que había logrado conseguir, también guarde algunos cuchillos de combate acompañados de un pequeño revolver entre mi ropa para moverme y actuar. Salí del hotel y camine por las calles envueltas de sombras ante la ausencia de faroles o alguna luz artificial que guiara con un poco mas de tranquilidad el camino, sin duda las calles dan un ambiente mucho mas tétrico de noche pero a la ves solitario y levemente pacifico. Después de un rato de caminata y frio nocturno encontré un paradero de buses, si no me equivocaba, todavía habían buses disponibles a esas horas así que espere en busca de suerte. Mientras esperaba al bus, me dedique a ver los arboles del parque que se asomaban detrás del pequeño paradero de buses en el que me encontraba y así me distraje intentando matar el tiempo mientras pensaba en el asesino y lo que me esperaba, pero la razón especifica de porque intentaba desconcentrarme era simplemente para evitar recordar mi pasado...

Paso un rato y para mi suerte, un bus freno en el paradero abriendo sus puertas para permitirme la entrada.

-Gracias por dejarme entrar, realmente pensé que pasaría de largo- dije al chofer agradecido por su gesto.

-Solo es mi trabajo, ¿Cual es su destino?- me pregunto.

-Me dirijo hacia el pueblo de Hellingly- respondí.

-Por allá no es mi ruta pero no puedo dejarte afuera con ese frio así que te llevare...- dijo resignado.

-Gracias por todo- dije mientras me ubicaba en un asiento.

-No deberías ir hacia esos lados, se rumorea que un asesino serial atacara por esas zonas- dijo algo preocupado.

-Si me he enterado, muchos dicen que se trata de un chico bastante perturbador- le dije al chofer.

-Si, solo deseo que esta cadena de asesinatos pare, ¿Has visto los reportajes a los supervivientes del asesino? Alguien debería hacer justicia por ellos- me dijo bastante apenado el chofer.

-Precisamente por eso me dirijo allá...- me dije a mi mismo en vos baja

-¿Que has dicho?- me pregunto el chofer.

-Ah, nada solo pensaba- respondí rápidamente para cambiar el tema.

El bus se encontraba en un silencio total, todos los asientos a excepción del mío y el del chofer se encontraban vacíos, seguramente el conductor se encontraba cansado y algo enojado ante la llegada de un pasajero sorpresa. El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y rápido, mientras pasábamos por largas y oscuras carreteras yo estaba tan concentrado en mi nuevo objetivo que el tiempo se me paso volando, pero mientras pasábamos por la ruta entre la localidad de Deveraux y Hellingly no logre pasar por alto aquellos hermosos y imponentes arboles que parecieran intentar presumir su gran poder pero que sin duda me traían malos recuerdos a la cabeza y así después de tres horas de viaje llegue a mi destino, me pare y saque el dinero restante de mi billetera para pagar el viaje.

-Aquí tiene el dinero, gracias por traerme hasta aquí- le dije al chofer.

-De nada, solo hago lo que me corresponde como conductor- dijo con simpatía el chofer.

-Bueno, pues... ¿Donde se hospedara esta noche?- pregunte algo culpable por haberlo hecho hacer tanto trabajo.

-No te preocupes por eso, intentare conseguir algún pasajero por estas zonas y aprovechare de retornar, nunca hace mal tomar aire de noch...- el conductor fue sangrientamente silenciado por un cuchillo que atravesó la ventana y su garganta como si de una fruta se tratase desparramando una gran cascada de sangre desde esta.

No podía sentirme mas furioso, no me explicaba como todo a mi alrededor era sangre y mas muerte, toda esa sangrienta escena me recordaba lo cobarde que fui hace seis años atras cuando deje morir a mi madre y padre, rápidamente saque mis cuchillos que guardo en caso de combate y me puse en postura defensiva.

-¡Sal de ahí maldito bastardo!- desafié al atacante.

Sentí como un cristal se rompió detrás de mi, rápidamente me di la vuelta y evadí un veloz ataque dirigido hacia mi pecho el cual estuvo cerca de acertar.

 **-Así que eres bastante rápido...- escuche la voz del atacante.**

Dirigí la vista hacia mi enemigo y para mi asombro era el, era el mismísimo "Jeff the Killer" en persona, verlo de frente era algo realmente perturbador, su rostro era como lo describían, poseía unos ojos con ausencia total de parpados y una gran sonrisa tallada de oreja a oreja hecha seguramente por algún tipo de cuchillo, cara blanqueada y pelo chamuscado, este ultimo se lo cubría con una gran capucha con la cual vestía, talvez era blanca pero con tanta sangre seca derramada era imposible distinguir el color de la vestimenta de mi rival.

 **-¿Tu eres Jeff the Killer, cierto?- pregunte al asesino con una mirada llena de ira.**

 **-Al parecer me conoces- dijo mientras reía de manera descontrolada.**

 **-Debo admitir que tu precisión es increíble, tu cuchillo fue tan veloz que ni logre percatarme que habías quebrado un cristal y exterminado al chofer...- dije con ya ganas de clavarle un cuchillo en la cabeza y vengar a ese pobre señor y a las demás victimas de Jeff.**

 **-¡Que gusto que te guste mi arte!- dijo riéndose cada ves mas fuerte.**

 **-Pues no , tu arte es una simple mierda, de hecho , he venido hasta aquí sencillamente para terminar con tu vida y así que pagues por la gente que has asesinado- le dije.**

 **-Me gustaría jugar contigo un rato pero ya es bastante tarde como para eso... ¡Ya deberías ir a dormir!- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia mi para intentar aniquilarme.**

Intento cortar mi garganta pero evadí rápidamente su cuchillo, aproveche velozmente de tomar su brazo y lanzarlo hacia uno de los asientos del bus golpeándose en el proceso.

El se levanto y intento volver a atacarme, lance uno de mis cuchillos hacia la mano que portaba su arma, pero rápidamente ante esta acción, Jeff cambio su cuchillo de mano y aunque mi golpe haya sido efectivo el no mostraba dolor alguno, al contrario, reía con una perturbadora risa acercándose rápidamente a mi, saque mi pistola y dispare, pero ágilmente corto la bala en dos con una velocidad increíble, eso si la bala lo distrajo los segundos suficientes como para darle un golpe en el rostro y tumbarlo al suelo, algo beneficioso de usar manoplas...

Era mi primera batalla seria, daría lo mejor de mi, yo contra uno de los asesinos mas sangrientos de el ultimo siglo, esa era la incógnita ¿Quién vencerá, la locura o la venganza?


	3. Capitulo 3: Filo contra filo

**Notas: Bienvenidos al tercer episodio de Samuel el cazador de creepypastas, espero que les guste y que disfruten de el primer enfrentamiento de Samuel, esta vez contra el psicópata de "Jeff the Killer".**

"¿Por qué sigo viviendo si no tiene sentido alguno? ¿Vale la pena proteger a los demás si no tuve el valor como para poder salvar a mi familia? Todavía me lo cuestiono..."

El rostro de Jeff sangraba considerablemente, aun así, se levanto sin ningún signo de dolor...

 **-¡Hace tiempo que esperaba a una presa que valiera la pena!- Jeff dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras se desenterraba el cuchillo que le clave durante su ataque anterior.**

 **-No he venido para entretenerte maldito asesino... ¡Mi objetivo es matarte!- dije con una gran furia la cual poco a poco me consumía.**

Corrí hacia Jeff, con mi cuchillo intentando cortarlo pero este instantáneamente bloqueo mi ataque con su propio cuchillo, le di una patada en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder, volví a intentar apuñalarlo pero evadió rápidamente mi ataque, saque nuevamente mi pistola y dispare intentando que la bala fuera efectiva y para mi suerte el tiro le dio en su pierna izquierda.

 **-¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes!?- dijo mientras se tomaba la pierna, esta ves no podía ocultar su dolor.**

 **-¡Vas a pagar por cada persona que mataste maldito enfermo!- le grite, sentía que me encontraba en un estado de furia total, si seguía así perdería hasta el control de mis acciones y seguramente cometería alguna equivocación.**

Intente dispararle a Jeff mientras se encontraba herido pero este evadió la bala con facilidad a pesar de su herida, se acerco a mi así que antes que lograra atacarme le di un golpe en la cabeza intentando detenerlo, pero este siguió en movimiento, así que volví a golpearlo aun mas fuerte, tumbándose cerca de uno de los asientos del bus.

 **-¡Eres mas divertido de lo que pensé!- me dijo riéndose de manera frenética, su blanca cara después de mis golpes usando las manoplas quedo en un oscuro rojo sangre.**

 **-¡Llego tu hora Jeff!- grite mientras corría hacia el intentando rematarlo.**

Cuando estaba frente de Jeff, vi lo debilitado que se encontraba ahí tumbado en el suelo, intentando recomponerse apoyándose en un asiento de bus, era momento perfecto para acabar con su vida, pero cuando me dispuse a darle el ultimo golpe con mi cuchillo, sentí como un agudo dolor recorría todo mi estomago y cuando revise la razón de ese extraño dolor, vi como un cuchillo dirigido por Jeff con un corte bastante veloz, me hiso una profunda herida por aquella zona, rápidamente con mi cuchillo apuñale a Jeff en su hombro lo mas profundo que pude, pero acto siguiente caí de lleno al suelo.

 **-No lo puedo creer...- dije con gran esfuerzo ante el gran dolor que sentía mientras derramaba y escupía una gran cantidad de sangre.**

 **-¡¿Ya estas agotado?! Bueno en ese caso... ¡Ve a dormir!- dijo Jeff mientras se levantaba del suelo dirigiéndose hacia mi.**

No me lo podía creer, mis sentimientos y furia me jugaron en contra dejándome en una situación critica, logrando hacer que Jeff tuviera la ventaja en el enfrentamiento, pero... ¡Yo todavía no podía morir! Sea como sea, tenia que vencer a Jeff aunque tuviera que llegar a limites extremos para aquello...

Jeff se acercaba a paso lento, faltaba poco para que llegara hacia mi, así que decidí levantarme usando todas las fuerzas que me quedaban...

 **-No me rendiré así de fácil...- dije con bastante esfuerzo por el dolor que sentía.**

 **-¡Al parecer no alcance a atravesar tu estomago durante el corte! ¡Aun así terminaras desangrándote!- dijo riéndose fuertemente mientras se acercaba a mi.**

Jeff estaba a pasos de mi, así que corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia el y simule rápidamente un ataque con mi cuchillo y al momento que Jeff intento bloquearlo lo dirigí ágilmente hacia su pecho, aun así Jeff logro evitar que la puñalada llegara a su corazón evitando que el cuchillo tocara ese punto vital, rápidamente retrocedí unos pasos para evitar un ataque de Jeff.

En el ritmo que iba, pronto me desangraría por completo, la vista ya se me estaba nublando y con suerte me mantenía en pie, aun así, Jeff estaba cercano a mi estado gracias a los cortes que le produje durante la batalla.

 **-Vas a morir aquí, chico... ¡No lo puedes evitar!- Jeff seguía sonriendo pero por una extraña razón, en ese sonrisa no se expresaba emoción o alegría, al contrario, se expresaba una gran ira, si Jeff ya era un complicado contrincante no me imaginaba como podría serlo al estar furioso.**

 **-¡Siento decepcionarte pero esta batalla la ganare cueste lo que cueste, para vengar a todas las personas que mataste maldito asesino!- dije apenas manteniéndome en pie mientras mi sangre corría por todo el suelo del bus.**

 **-¡Has olvidado un par de cuchillos durante la pelea!- dijo mientras me mostraba dos de los cuchillos con los que intente atacarle anteriores veces.**

Jeff lanzo mis cuchillos intentando apuñalarme, los evadí con bastante dificultad, ante su fallido intento de atacarme se acerco a gran velocidad hacia mi, intento atacarme pero evadí su ataque y cuando intento atacar nuevamente, tome de su brazo y lo doble hasta que escuche como sus huesos se molían por dentro.

 **-Como te dije... ¡No moriré en este lugar!- grite a Jeff mientras este se encontraba intentando recomponer su brazo, pero aunque lo intentara, una fractura como esa no se podía curar muy fácil.**

 **-¡Maldito bastardo, no necesito dos brazos para cortar tu garganta y disfrutar de tu sangre!- dijo esta ves sin ninguna mueca de felicidad a excepción de su gran sonrisa tallada en el rostro, la cual casi no se notaba por la gran cantidad de sangre que cubría su cara.**

 **-En ese caso... ¡Ven y intenta hacerme dormir!- le dije intentando desafiarlo.**

Jeff se acerco con una velocidad increíble hacia mi , aun así, sus movimientos eran mas lentos que antes, así que cuando intento atacarme , esta ves en dirección al pecho, a pesar de mi estado, logre evitar la ofensiva de Jeff y cuando yo iba a contraatacar vi como mi vista se nublaba por completo, estaba derramando mucha sangre y ante el esfuerzo sobrehumano de mi cuerpo de seguir en movimiento, no faltaría mucho para que me quedara sin sangre.

Tanto Jeff como yo estábamos a punto de perecer, pero aun así, sea cual sea la razón, los dos seguíamos enfrentándonos sin importar lo que pudiera pasar, con un solo objetivo... eliminar a la presa.

Cuando recobre la vista, vi que Jeff intentaba atacarme, evadí su cuchillo y me aleje de el, los dos estábamos considerablemente heridos, corrí hacia el y el corrió hacia mi, nuestras armas tenían como único fin terminar con el enemigo, pero cuando estábamos a centímetros de iniciar nuestro próximo ataque, un fino y brillante cuchillo se interpuso entre Jeff y yo...

Los dos frenamos nuestros ataques ante la sorpresiva interrupción, pero acto seguido a esto, mi cuerpo se desplomo en el piso. Sentía como poco a poco perdía la conciencia y aunque suene extraño, era mejor aquello a tener que seguir peleando. En ese momento pensé que había llegado mi final, utilice todos mis esfuerzos en poder combatir aun después de la gran herida que recibí pero había llegado a mi limite, mi cuerpo ya no respondía y seguramente aquel maldito psicópata seguía de pie y en camino a matarme, pero cuando todo parecía perdido escuche un leve susurro al lado mío...

 **-No te vayas a dormir- escuche con gran dificultad.**

 **-¿Quien eres?- pregunte apenas consiente.**

 **-Soy la que terminara con ese bastardo- me dijo esta ves en un tono mas alto.**

Intente con gran dificultad distinguir a el extraño sujeto que apareció de la nada que por lo visto se trataba de una chica. Al observar detalladamente note que se trataba de una tipa de aproximadamente dieciocho años, poseía una peculiar mascara blanca con bordes negros en la zona de los ojos y una sonrisa dibujada también de un color negro, otra cosa que logre destacar fue su extraño pelo negro de rizos, parecía sintético.

En el estado que me encontraba estaba incapacitado para combatir, así que no pude evitar ver en que estado quedo el bus tras el enfrentamiento entre Jeff y yo, todo estaba manchado de sangre y habían pedazos de vidrios por todas partes, lo que fue un bus donde pase un tranquilo viaje, se transformo en escenario para una sangrienta batalla. La recién llegada contrincante y Jeff iniciaron un dialogo, al parecer se conocían desde antes...

 **-¡Maldito asesino, pagaras por la muerte de mi familia!- exclamo la chica con bastante ira.**

 **-No esperaba tu visita Jane... ¡¿Que tal si nos divertimos un poco?!- dijo Jeff con clara felicidad en su rostro, al parecer la llegada de aquella chica llamada Jane hiso que Jeff se alegrara y se olvidara por completo de mi batalla con el y por lo que escuche, Jane y Jeff se conocían desde antes...**

 **-Jeff, durante nuestro ultimo combate cabe destacar que te perdone la vida pero en cualquier momento te hubiese asesinado...- dijo algo mas tranquila Jane.**

 **-¡Bueno, si te crees tan buena con el cuchillo ven y intenta matarme, no durarías ningún segundo contra mi!- dijo Jeff mientras reía de manera descontrolada.**

 **-Como la ultima ves... ¡No vale la pena matarte en el estado que te encuentras, solo terminarías siendo humillado!- dijo Jane resignándose a pelear contra Jeff.**

 **-¡Los amigos están para ayudarse, si tu no deseas tomar la iniciativa con gusto lo hare por ti!- dijo Jeff riendo cada ves de manera mas frenética.**

Jeff se acerco a Jane intentando atacarla, pero esta ágil y elegantemente evadió a Jeff dándole un gran corte en la espalda cayendo este al suelo. A los segundos después de el ataque de Jane, el sonido de las alarmas de policía se apoderaron del escenario.

 **-¡Ya te lo dije, no vale la pena matarte en ese estado!- dijo Jane mientras se iba del bus escapando de la policía.**

Tras el escape de Jane aquel maldito psicópata se acerco a mi...

 **-Creo que ya no tiene gracia mandarte a dormir con mis propias manos... ¡Adiós para siempre!- dijo Jeff riendo mientras que con gran esfuerzo escapaba del bus, no sin antes derramar una botellita del alcohol que guardaba en su bolsillo aplicándole fuego por medio de un encendedor que igual mantuvo guardado.**

El fuego se expandió rápido y en unos minutos me encontraba rodeado en humo y llamas, en el estado que me encontraba ni siquiera tenia el poder como para moverme, así que decidí esperar mi fatal destino mirando las llamas que lo cubrían todo, posterior a eso sentí una presencia muy cercana a mi, pero cuando intente ver de que se trataba ya había perdido la conciencia.

Todo estaba en negro, la única acción posible de realizar en el estado que me encontraba era pensar. Tenia muchas incógnitas... ¿Estoy muerto? ¿Jane habrá asesinado a Jeff después de la pelea en el bus? Pero posterior a las incógnitas que pasaban por mi mente no pude evitar recordar a aquellos que murieron por mi... Papa, mama, aquel chofer... ¡Era gente que tenia una vida por delante y por mis errores terminaron siendo asesinados! ¡¿Que tenia yo que ellos no?!¡¿Porque yo tuve derecho a vivir mas que ellos si no me lo merecía?! En mi mente solo pasaban incógnitas y cuestionamientos, pero de repente sentí como una mano me tocaba el hombro y por alguna extraña razón me parecía familiar, se podría decir que se sentía acogedora, pero cuando intente ver quien se encontraba ahí, dentro de mi mente, volví a recuperar la conciencia...

Todo estaba blanco. me encontraba en una camilla, toda la habitación estaba llena de maquinas y yo hundido en un montón de tubos y vendas. Intente levantarme pero rápidamente dos enfermeros me devolvieron a la cama...

 **-¡¿Dónde mierda estoy?!- dije bastante alterado por la situación.**

 **-Relájese, le hace mal estar en ese estado- dijo paciente uno de los dos enfermeros.**

 **-¡¿Qué paso en el bus?!- pregunte curioso de lo que ocurrió después de que quede inconsciente.**

 **-Temo que no puedo decírtelo- volvió a responder uno de los enfermeros.**

 **-Si con eso te calmas pues te diré lo que paso en el bus- dijo el otro enfermero intentando negociar.**

 **-Bien, me calmare pero díganme...- dije algo mas calmado.**

 **-Un sujeto aviso a la policía sobre un asesinato en un bus pero cuando la policía llego encontraron el cadáver de Freddy Contreras, el chofer que manejaba el bus a esa hora- dijo el enfermero, su compañero lo miraba con un poco de furia por haberme contado.**

 **-¿Tiene información sobre el sujeto que dio el aviso?- pregunte curioso.**

 **-No, solo sabemos que te trajo por su propia cuenta al hospital, contándonos lo que paso y lo del asesinato en el bus- dijo el enfermero.**

 **-¿Cuanto tiempo me dormí?- pregunte intentando saber cuando tiempo estuve ausente de la realidad.**

 **-Como unas dos semanas- me respondió el enfermero.**

 **-Ya tienes la información que deseabas, ahora quédate en cama- dijo el otro enfermero mientras se iba con su acompañante a otra sala.**

Mi muerte estaba asegurada, pero alguien anónimo salvo mi vida sin razón alguna, sin duda era algo curioso pero si vio la batalla sin duda sabia que Jeff estaría allí o mejor dicho, tenia conocimiento de este tipo de sujetos, tal vez la presencia que sentí al momento de perder la conciencia se trataba de el, por ahora solo me queda esperar mi recuperación, mientras tanto intentare averiguar quien fue mi salvador durante aquella pelea...

 **Notas: Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y como siempre digo... ¡Critiquen y comenten! Así sabré que opinan y que cosas debo mejorar, bueno los veré en el cuarto episodio.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Un guardian en las sombras

**Notas: Bienvenidos al cuarto capitulo de "Samuel: El cazador de creepypastas" lamento que en este episodio no se vea mucha batalla pero juro recompensarlo en los próximos capítulos, espero que les guste y critiquen honestamente mi obra ;)**

Mis incógnitas y curiosidades me tenían hundido dentro de mis pensamientos, en mi cabeza solo pasaban preguntas como: ¿Por qué me salvaron? ¿Quién me salvo? ¿Cómo fue que el sujeto que me salvo llego hasta el lugar donde estaba librando mi enfrentamiento con Jeff? De hecho, los primeros días en el hospital después de que desperté los pase mas en mi mente que en la misma realidad, de todos modos era mejor así, prefería intentar despejar las dudas en mi mente antes de tener que soportar un montón de tubos pasando por todo mi cuerpo y maquinas monitoreándome, sin contar al molesto equipo medico que ante la mas leve alteración en mis signos vitales, llegaban a ver que ocurría, inyectándome calmante tras calmante en el proceso. Por lo que tenia entendido las heridas que recibí eran bastante graves, pero para mi suerte ninguna había llegado a topar con algún punto vital, aun así tendría que pasar tres meses de rehabilitación antes de que me dieran de alta.

La habitación en la que pasaba mis días recuperándome era totalmente blanca, a muchas personas este color les molesta o les deprime, pero a diferencia mía, el color blanco es el único que logra que me sienta tranquilo, en paz de toda la miseria que llevaba conmigo. El cuarto también tenia instalado un televisor y otras comodidades, pero eso a mi ni siquiera me importaba, de repente interrumpen con mi descanso...

-Hola, buenas tardes, vengo del periódico local, me gustaría saber si seria tan amable de decirnos que paso durante el ataque al bus del cual usted fue testigo- dijo el periodista mientras sacaba una libreta del bolsillo, aquello me molesto...

-No tengo deseos de hablar de aquello, venga otro di...- no fue necesario terminar mi frase, dos guardias de seguridad obligaron al periodista a salir de mi cuarto, por lo visto se prohibía la entrada de gente que no fuera familiar o amigo del hospitalizado.

Era de noche, había cumplido mi primera semana en recuperación, me sentía bastante molesto, mientras yo estaba en cama, seguramente Jeff se preparaba para asesinar a su próxima victima, aquella sensación de no poder hacer nada al respecto me tenia bastante estresado e incomodo pero todavía me encontraba débil, si me enfrentaba contra Jeff u otro sujeto seguramente terminaría perdiendo el conocimiento. La noche estaba cálida, ninguna brisa entraba al cuarto donde me encontraba ,además, el colchón de mi cama era bastante duro y no podía acomodarme con el montón de dispositivos que tenia instalado, midiendo constantemente mis signos vitales, aquello me ponía nervioso. Ya un poco mas tarde intente dormir para descansar un poco, me encontraba bastante agotado, los medicamentos, calmantes entre otras cosas, me tenían bastante cansado, así que me dedique a cerrar mis ojos y despejar mi mente de pensamientos, pero cuando lo hice algo extraño paso, sentí leves y sigilosos pasos cerca de mi, aquello resultaba ser imposible, mi cuarto no contaba con ventanal alguno, así que pensé que solo era mi imaginación, así que seguí intentando dormir...

Ya llevo mi primer mes aquí en el hospital, aquella presencia que sentía cada noche se hace mas y mas presente, antes solo la sentía pero ahora soy capaz de verla, se para en una esquina del cuarto y se queda ahí inmóvil hasta el amanecer, escondida en las sombras, vigilándome como un guardián, la curiosidad de saber quien era aquel sujeto que se quedaba vigilándome en la noche me estaba consumiendo, así que decidí empezar una investigación para poder descifrar de quien se trata, toda información que lograra recopilar de este sujeto cada dos semanas la escribiría en alguna hoja para no olvidar algún detalle fundamental...

02/04/15: Entrada 1:

"Durante el día de hoy conseguí una libreta para recopilar la información que obtuviera durante mi investigación. Durante estas dos semanas se me han retirado algunos medicamentos y calmantes, ya no tenia que estar conectado a maquinas que me monitorearan, así que se podría estar mas activo que antes sin aquel cansancio que me poseía durante la noche, ahora solo me quedaba recuperar mis fuerzas para así poder enfrentarme y revelar la identidad de aquella entidad acosadora que se quedaba conmigo durante las noches... "

16/04/15: Entrada 2:

"Revise el televisor, durante los últimos días Jeff había vuelto a las calles, mas de diez victimas nuevas se encontraron en una ciudad cercana a la que me encontraba, los supervivientes al asesino aseguraban que poseía una cara perturbadora que encajaba a la perfección con el rostro de "Jeff the Killer", sin duda era el, al paso en que la situación iba, tendría que fugarme pronto del hospital, mas tiempo inactivo solo me perjudicaría...

Durante las noches aquel ser acosador volvió a entrar en mi cuarto, realizo la misma rutina de las ultimas veces, camino hacia una esquina y se quedo vigilándome, ya era hora de preguntarle ciertas cosas, pero cuando me intentaba comunicar con este sujeto, el mas silencioso se apreciaba. Tiene una estatura un poco mas baja que la mía, vestía con una capucha azul y pantalones de color negro, llevaba una especie de daga en su mano, muy fina y brillante como la que interfirió en el combate entre Jeff y yo, sin duda la arma que interrumpió mi enfrentamiento con Jeff y la arma que aquel tipo poseía, se trataban de la misma o tal vez del mismo modelo, con esto, la teoría de que Jane lanzo aquel cuchillo para interferir en mi enfrentamiento con ese asesino, quedo descartada por completo, ahora estaba seguro, aquel tipo fue quien salvo mi vida en el bus... "

16/05/15: Entrada 3:

"Llevo un mes sin poder anotar algo, ante la falta de datos útiles para esto. Hace como dos semanas ya se me permitió pasear por las instalaciones del hospital a libertad, me sentía de maravilla, realmente no creía que era necesario seguir otro mes allí dentro, mis fuerzas y ánimos estaban totalmente restaurados.

Hay un pequeño parque al centro del hospital, allí, la luz del sol se expande por toda la zona, es un escenario bastante hermoso de contemplar. Acerca del sujeto de las noches, todavía no he logrado apreciar de quien se trata, la habitación donde estoy es muy oscura de noche, las sombras la hunden por completo en la oscuridad, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a esta especie de vigilante nocturno, pero eso no quita el hecho de que siga curioso por la identidad de este, yo creo que pronto intentare averiguar su identidad, ahora que he recuperado mis fuerzas...

Durante mi recuperación ya no solo tenia el problema con el sujeto de las noches, el otro día uno de los guardias del hospital fue brutalmente asesinado y por curiosa coincidencia, aquella noche fue la única que este sujeto no apareció, aun así, era seguro que Jeff me buscaba y si lograba llegar al hospital, seguramente mucha gente moriría por mi culpa, así que no me quedaba opción, tenia que darme a la fuga..."

Llevaba tres notas escritas acerca de lo que me había ocurrido dentro del hospital, en especial sobre aquel sujeto de capucha azul, pero aunque era información útil, no era lo suficientemente usable como pensé.

Faltaba un mes para que me dieran de alta, eso si, hoy me fugaría del hospital, ya lo había decidido. Pensaba en ir al parque que se encontraba en el centro del recinto para disfrutar el día antes de tener que volver a mi trabajo de cazador , pero cuando estaba intentando levantarme, alguien abrió la puerta.

-¡Felicidades! Mañana te transportaran a una sala de reposo- dijo una enfermera mientras me traía una bandeja con comida.

-¿Que significa?- le pregunte algo confundido.

-Significa que tu estado de salud es estable y que pronto podrás irte, talvez antes de cumplir los tres meses- me dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja en un mueble que se encontraba al lado de mi camilla.

-Entiendo, gracias por la noticia- le dije amablemente.

-No hay de que- dijo mientras se iba de mi cuarto.

Rápidamente me comí lo que traía la bandeja, me levante, me puse una especie de sandalias que me habían dejado para movilizarme y comenzó mi camino hacia el parque. Ya cuando llegue, me senté en una banca, para mi fortuna había muy pocas personas, aquel paisaje verde, lleno de arboles y arbustos reflejaban una hermosa atmosfera de tranquilidad, sin contar el hermoso sol que se asomaba al horizonte en aquel momento. Observaba a los pájaros volar de árbol a árbol, realmente me sentía tranquilo, pero se me era imposible olvidar a mi familia mutilada, viendo los arboles que sin duda parecían sacados de un bosque...

Después de unas horas me devolví camino a mi cuarto, para llegar tenia que pasar por una infinidad de pasillos, alumbrados tenuemente por las lámparas que se encontraban instaladas, pasar por esa monotonía de pasillos era realmente agotador y cuando estaba bastante cerca de llegar a mi cuarto sentí como una mano tomo de mi pierna, rápidamente me voltee a ver quien era, se trataba de una pequeña niña de aproximadamente entre cinco a seis años de edad, tenia una brillante cabellera rubia, se notaba que era bastante dulce...

-¿Has visto a mis papas?- me pregunto, parecía algo perdida.

-No, lo siento ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?- le pregunte intentando ser simpático.

-Me llamo Lizzy, busco a mis padres, deseaba entregarles una carta...- me dijo algo triste.

-Seguramente fueron a comprar, ¿Te encuentras enferma?- le pregunte, era lógico que era paciente del hospital pero deseaba saber un poco mas a detalle lo que la niña padecía.

-Creo que si, pero no siento nada, los doctores me ignoran así que no tengo a alguien con quien hablar- me dijo derramando algunas lagrimas.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare de entregarle tu carta a tus padres- le dije intentando consolarla.

-Mis padres siempre me enseñaron la ubicación de nuestro hogar si me llegaba a perder- me dijo algo mas tranquila.

-¿Podrías decírmela? Esta noche saldré del hospital y aprovechare de ir a dejarles tu mensaje- le dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Es Bilbard 1345 o algo así, no estoy muy segura- me dijo.

-Bien yo les dejare tu mensaje- le dije mientras caminaba hacia mi cuarto, antes de entrar le di una pequeña mirada a la niña, pero esta ya se había ido.

Pronto anochecería, tocaba mi ultima revisión diaria, los médicos entraron a la sala a revisar mi estado de salud.

-Todo se encuentra perfecto, creo que sabes que mañana pasaras a la sala de reposo- me dijo uno de los médicos.

-Si, me he enterado- le respondí.

-Bueno, todo esta perfecto, puedes seguir descansando- me dijo otro medico.

-Gracias, tengo una pregunta...- dije recordando a ese pequeña niña.

-Si, dígame- me respondió el medico.

-¿Existe una calle en esta ciudad que se llame Bilbard?- le pregunte al doctor.

-Bueno, existe la calle Billboard, pero Bilbard jamás lo había escuchado- me dijo el medico con amabilidad , al instante después, todos salieron de mi cuarto.

La noche llego, mi esperada noche, la noche en la que saldría de aquella fortaleza blanca. Mi habitación estaba hundida en las sombras, como siempre y aquel sujeto volvió a entrar en mi cuarto. Estaba a solo unos pasos de descubrir quien me salvo aquel día, de una ves por todas resolvería todas mis incógnitas y podría vivir relativamente tranquilo. Rápidamente me levante de la camilla y con todas mis fuerzas corrí hacia aquel sujeto, lo iba a intentar capturar pero este me evadió rápidamente, lo intente golpear al instante después de su evasión, pero en el momento que nuevamente me intento evadir, le di una gran patada en el rostro, este se quedo confuso un rato, lo suficiente como para que lo lograra atrapar.

-No me equivoque sobre ti, eres mas fuerte de lo que pensé- me dijo bastante tranquilo.

-Es hora de ver quien eres- le dije mientras le sacaba su capucha, se trataba de un chico de aparentemente mi edad, por lo poco que lograba ver, por culpa de la oscuridad que hundía el cuarto, logre notar que su pelo era de un café claro, sus ojos eran negros y como logre notar antes, era un poco mas bajo que yo.

-Bueno, me has atrapado, felicitaciones- me dijo con ironía.

-¡Porque me has estado siguiendo!- le dije alzando la voz.

-Tenia que comprobar que estuvieras bien después de tu...- dijo claramente intentando omitir una información.

-De mi pelea... ¿Cierto?- le dije mientras lo tenia paralizado usando mis brazos.

-Si, yo fui quien llamo a la policía y quien te trajo y por cierto, me lleve tu armamento para que no tuvieras problemas- dijo el sujeto.

-¿Que relación tienes con Jeff?- le dije soltándolo.

-Aquel maldito asesino, mato a toda mi familia, mi hermano, padre, madre, todos murieron por culpa de el y una chica que lo acompañaba...- dijo con clara tristeza.

-¿Lo estabas cazando?- le pregunte.

-Si, estaba a punto de atacarlo pero vi como una chica se acercaba a el así que decidí esperar y no interrumpir- dijo.

-Hablas de Jane ¿Cierto?- volví a interrogarlo.

-Si, "Jane the Killer", aquella chica era vecina de Jeff, lo logro conocer antes que se volviera un macabro y desquiciado asesino serial- dijo el.

-¿Porque no interrumpiste en el combate entre Jeff y yo?- le pregunte, un poco furioso al saber que no hiso nada al respecto.

-Iba a interferir, pero tus habilidades de combate eran bastante buenas, me sorprendiste, de todos modos cuando recibiste esa herida, Jane ya estaba cerca del bus- me dijo explicándome la situación.

-Aquella daga que interfirió entre Jeff y yo... ¿La lanzaste tu?- le pregunte intentando aclarar la situación en mi mente.

-Si, a diferencia tuya, me especializo en combates a distancia, gracias a eso logre lanzar el cuchillo con tanta precisión- me dijo.

-Bien, no tengo mucho tiempo, debo salir de aquí- dije mientras abría la puerta de mi oscuro cuarto.

-¡Ten cuidado! Últimamente Jeff ha mandado a sus seguidores para capturarte- dijo advirtiéndome.

-Aquel guardia que falleció hace poco... ¿Fueron fanáticos a ese maldito?- le pregunte aguantándome la furia.

-Si, los detuve con mis propias manos, te he estado cuidando para que esos tipos no lograran acercarse a ti- me dijo explicándome lo ocurrido.

-¿Porque no mostraste tu rostro?- le pregunte antes de irme.

-Si te involucraba conmigo solo te metería en mas problemas de los que ya tienes- me respondió al instante.

-Tenemos en este momento un enemigo en común, espero verte algún otro día- le dije mientras me iba de la sala.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos logre distinguir unos cuantos ventanales, pensé en escapar por ellos, pero aquello era imposible, me encontraba en bastante altura, una caída así podría herirme bastante así que baje hasta la segunda planta y escape por el ventanal.

Sigilosamente sin que los guardias o el personal del hospital se enteraran, me escape por la salida principal del hospital, al hacer esto alerte a los guardias, así que tuve que correr lo mas rápido que pude para perderlos y así escaparme de manera definitiva. Me escondí en unos callejones, por lo visto había perdido a los guardias pero de pronto escuche dos risas bastante perturbadoras inundando el callejón...

-¡Veo que ya terminaste con tu descanso!- escuche por los alrededores.

-¡Salgan de ahí y peleen malditos cobardes!- dije desafiando a los sujetos.

De pronto sentí una presencia detrás de mi y cuando me voltee vi como aquel chico que me rescato bloqueaba un ataque enemigo. El contrincante se trataba de un chico común y corriente, pero poseía una mascara muy parecida a el rostro de "Jeff the Killer".

-¡Mi nombre es "Gabriel the Killer", yo seré quien los mandara a dormir!- dijo el chico de la mascara.

-No eres mas que un simple fanático, hoy intentaste hacer dormir a los sujetos equivocados...- le respondió mi aliado a el chico.

Sentí que alguien se acercaba detrás de mi, voltee y vi como un tipo se acercaba a mi corriendo a una gran velocidad, intento apuñalarme pero logre evadir su ataque, aun así recibí un leve corte, por lo visto mi agilidad había empeorado al no haber entrenado durante dos meses, sin contar que la ropa que tenia puesta por el hospital era bastante incomoda a la hora de pelear, aprovechando mi evasión, le di un golpe en la cara al sujeto, este se encontraba encapuchado pero tras mi golpe, logre dejar al descubierto su rostro, se trataba de un chico de aproximadamente dieciséis años de edad.

-¡Golpeas bien, pero aunque intentes matarme solo terminaras muerto!- dijo mientras lamia su cuchillo.

-¡Donde esta Jeff, el es a quien deseo, no a ustedes malditos fanáticos!- dije ya algo furioso de estos sujetos.

El sujeto intento volver a apuñalarme, pero al momento que me iba a clavar el cuchillo, lo tome del brazo y lo estampe contra uno de los edificios, este cayo al piso sangrando un poco tras las heridas que se produjo por el golpe. Al encargarme temporalmente del sujeto, me dirigí hacia mi aliado intentándolo ayudar con su enfrentamiento, pero ya no era necesario, el chico se encontraba totalmente desangrado en el suelo con múltiples puñaladas.

-¡No pueden matarme, malditos imbéciles, los matare uno a un...- exclamo antes de fallecer ahogándose con su propia sangre.

-Aquel maldito... ¡Me daba asco!- dijo mi aliado con una gran expresión de seriedad en el rostro mientras agitaba su daga.

Sentí pasos detrás de mi, en cuestión de segundos mi compañero me dio rápidamente una de sus dagas, velozmente dirigí la daga detrás de mi y por fortuna logre acertar de lleno al sujeto...

-¡Jeff se encargara de ti, tu no te comparas a el!- dijo furioso mientras se retorcía de dolor en el piso derramando un montón de sangre.

-Amigo, Jeff y ustedes no son mas que unos simples psicóticos, los eliminare uno por uno...- le dije mientras le desenterraba la daga, clavándosela en la cabeza.

El callejón se encontraba empapado de sangre, así que antes que alguien se enterara de lo ocurrido, yo salí rápidamente de la zona pero aquel sujeto que me salvo me seguía el paso...

-Es increíble, solo llevas unos días recuperado y peleas de una manera descomunal- me dijo.

-Ahora que lo pienso no me has dicho tu nombre- le dije algo cansado, todavía no me encontraba totalmente rehabilitado.

-Me llamo Nicolás, o por lo menos aquel fue mi nombre antes de que la tragedia llegara a mi vida...- dijo con una voz bastante apagada.

Mientras hablaba con Nicolás recordé la promesa que tenia con Lizzy, tenia que entregarle su carta a sus padres, así que fui camino hacia la dirección acordada por la niña.

-Tengo un asunto pendiente si deseas venir conmigo puedes hacerlo- le dije a Nicolás.

-Te sigo, creo que tenemos bastante que hablar- me dijo.

-Vi que entraste en una especie de transe después de matar a Gabriel, parecías otro...- le dije intentando averiguar el porque de ese impulso asesino.

-Ver la cara del tipo que mato a mi familia solo me llena de ira, realmente perdí el control cuando vi la mascara que ese chico usaba...- me dijo algo serio.

Ya había amanecido cuando logre ubicar la calle "Billbroad", fui hasta la altura del 1345 para ubicar la casa que me había especificado Lizzy, ya frente a la puerta toque el timbre, dos personas, un señor y una señora, me abrieron la puerta después de unos minutos.

-¿Que es lo que desea?- me dijo la señora.

-¿Ustedes son los padres de Lizzy?- pregunte al instante a los dos.

Ninguno respondió nada solo me quedaron mirando con un poco de tristeza en el rostro.

-Si viene a hacernos una maldita broma... ¡Mejor lárguese!- me respondió bastante alterado el señor.

-Les vengo a decir que su hija me mando una carta para que la pudieran leer- les dije intentando calmar la situación.

-¡Es imposible, Lizzy murió hace ya cuatro años!- me dijo la señora mientras rompía en llanto.

Yo me quede impactado, aquella dulce niña del hospital se trataba de alguien que había muerto, no sabia como reaccionar ante la situación...

-Realmente no tenia ni idea... Disculpe las molestias, pero quieran creerlo o no, esta carta se las envía su hija les dije entregándoles la carta, posterior a esto, me dirigí en dirección a Nicolás. Mientras me alejaba logre notar que el señor y la señora habían abierto la carta, estos solo rompieron en llanto y mas tristeza...

-¿Como fue posible que lograra verla?- me pregunte a mi mismo en voz alta.

-No se que te habrá pasado en el hospital, pero al parecer tuviste un encuentro con algo fuera de este mundo ¿eh?- me dijo Nicolás algo curioso de la situación ocurrida.

-Ayer antes de fugarme una niña me pidió que le diera una carta a sus padres, pero... ¿Cómo fue que la vi? Aquello significa que mis padres...- le dije bastante impactado a Nicolás pero este me interrumpió.

-Tu mente esta mas abierta a lo sobrenatural, Samuel...- me dijo Nicolás dejándome algo sorprendido ya que nunca le había mencionado mi nombre.

-Si preguntas como se tu nombre pues te diré que ya revise tu investigación en el ordenador que tenias en tu bolso, sobre aquel sujeto sin rostro...- me dijo seriamente.

-¡Cuando encuentre la ubicación de ese maldito ser, lo hare pagar por la muerte de mi familia!- dije con una gran llama de ira recorriendo mi interior.

-Disculpa por meterme en tus cosas, simplemente tenia curiosidad- me dijo tranquilamente mientras nos alejábamos de la casa de Lizzy.

-Ya no es algo que importe... por lómenos logre cumplirle la promesa a alguien por primera vez en mi vida- dije recordando la expresión de los padres de Lizzy, aquel dolor, aquella tristeza, era realmente complicado cumplir con una promesa...

-No es hora de lamentarnos por nuestras acciones, Jeff se acerca y cada día hunde a mas personas a su locura, he decidido ayudarte, si el bien de los demás depende de eso con gusto me uniré contigo- dijo Nicolás.

-Bien, un gusto en tener tu ayuda, esto significa que llego la hora de la casería...- dije pensando en Jeff, en el "Slenderman" y cualquier ser que al igual que ellos, producen dolor al mundo.

-Si, llego la hora de la casería...- dijo Nicolás afirmando mis palabras.

Jeff cada día se fortalece mas y mas, tendré que entrenar y recuperar mis fuerzas en su totalidad para enfrentarme a este asesino y su legión, por suerte ahora contaba con la ayuda de Nicolás, el destino en este punto es totalmente incierto para mi, solo espero lo mejor...

 **Notas: Gracias por leer, si desean mas de la serie solo comenten que próximamente vendrá el capitulo 5 cargado con todo.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Un hogar siniestro

**Notas: ¡Vuelvo con ustedes esta ves con la quinta parte de el depresivo y gran cazador Samuel! , espero que les guste y recuerden dejar sus reviews con criticas o recomendaciones. Si tienen dudas o preguntas solo déjenme un método para contactar con ustedes y resolverlas ;D.**

 **PD: Nicolás es de mi autoría, no es una creepypasta que lograran encontrar y si ven modificaciones en la historia o características de algún personaje creepypasta, fueron simples modificaciones mías para que lograran encajar a la historia.**

Capitulo 5: Un hogar siniestro.

El día estaba despejado, el Sol iluminaba todo el entorno provocando que el ambiente tuviera una atmosfera bastante agradable en cuanto a paisaje se refiere. Yo me encontraba siguiendo a Nicolás, me estaba llevando hacia una gran fabrica abandonada a las afueras del pueblo, en esta fabrica el había guardado mis pertenencias y se había quedado unos cuantos días para reponer fuerzas. Nos encontrábamos casi en la salida de el pueblo, solo nos quedaban unas cuantas cuadras para estar oficialmente fuera de la zona, pero de repente, Nicolás frena de golpe la caminata preguntándome una cosa...

 **-¿Porque razón te convertiste en cazador?- me pregunto Nicolás, aun así, me sorprendía que me lo preguntara al ser algo tan lógico y que el mismo había visto tras revisar mi ordenador.**

 **-Tu ya sabes como es que me convertí en un cazador...- le dije algo desanimado recordando aquellos tiempos antes de que la tragedia llegara a mi vida...**

 **-No me refiero a tu historia, me refiero a tus motivos para seguir este camino- me dijo explicándome su pregunta.**

 **-No entiendo porque es tan necesario que sepas eso- le dije intentando omitir la respuesta.**

 **-¿Que te interesa mas, la vida de las personas o cumplir con tu venganza?- me pregunto al instante.**

 **-En este momento no puedo responderte aquello, realmente no estoy seguro de nada, no se siquiera por que sigo con vida y que sentido tiene tenerla...- le dije intentando encontrar la respuesta en mi mente.**

 **-Entiendo, ya no importa, sigamos con el camino- me dijo retomando su caminata hacia la fabrica.**

Ya estábamos afuera de aquel pueblo, eso si, antes de salir le di mi ultima despedida a Lizzy, aunque solo la logre conocer unos cuantos minutos, su cariñosa actitud fue muy potente en mi corazón, realmente en todos estos años había olvidado que significaba el cariño de otra persona...

Yo y Nicolás estábamos movilizándonos a pie, nos encontrábamos en una gran y extensa carretera la cual llegaba hasta limites imposibles de detectar, eso si, los prados que rodeaban esta extensa carretera, eran hermosos y impresionantes, repletos de flores de todos los colores y fragancias realmente exquisitas para el olfato. No tenia ni la menor idea de donde se ubicaba esta famosa fabrica que Nicolás me mencionaba, ya llevábamos dos horas de caminata siguiendo la carretera y ninguna pista de alguna fabrica, de repente Nicolás me despeja de mis pensamientos...

 **-Bueno, solo nos queda un poco mas de trayecto- me dijo intentando animarme.**

 **-Prefiero estar desangrándome en un bus a tener que seguir caminando este trayecto infernal...- le dije a Nicolás con un gran cansancio.**

 **-¡Vamos, que esperabas de una de las áreas mas naturales y con mas paisaje de todo el país-exclamo Nicolás excusando lo extenso que era el camino.**

Paso un rato y al fin llegamos a la famosa fabrica, se encontraba en medio de los prados que rodeaban aquella carretera, la entrada era bastante oscura y se notaba malgastada por el tiempo que seguramente había transcurrido sin ser reparada. Ya adentro Nicolás me guio por las inmensas instalaciones encontradas dentro de aquella oscura y siniestra fabrica daban un toque de tristeza y depresión, Nicolás mientras me guiaba me mencionaba lo duro que fueron los días anteriores a nuestro encuentro.

 **-Vivir aquí fue algo que realmente me incomodo- me dijo mientras encendía un interruptor encendiendo las débiles luces que iluminaban la fabrica, al parecer, producidas por algún generador eléctrico encontrado conectado al lugar.**

 **-Parece un buen refugio, no entiendo que esta mal en el- le dije curioso de su extraño comentario.**

 **-Se que no te gustan los arboles, te recuerdan a tu...- dijo pausándose rápidamente.**

 **-A mi familia... Si vas a decirme algo solo hazlo- le dije con un poco de tristeza al recordar aquella sangrienta escena.**

 **-Bueno, el punto es que la oscuridad que absorbe este lugar a pesar de la iluminación me recuerda a esa oscuridad, aquellos gritos, aquella macabra escena que inundo mi hogar hace ya cuatro años...- me dijo con una voz bastante apagada.**

Decidí no seguir hablando del tema, solo abriría mas heridas a Nicolás, mas de las que ya tenia que soportar. Seguí a Nicolás por unas escaleras, llegamos a un pasillo igual de malgastado que todo el resto de la fabrica y ya al fondo, Nicolás me hiso pasar a lo que parecía ser en alguna época un salón de vigilancia. Ahí se encontraban mis cosas y vestimenta, al parecer Nicolás había logrado sacar mi ropa del hospital de alguna manera, también habían algunas pertenencias de Nicolás, tomamos nuestras cosas , me aproveche de sacar aquella maldita bata de hospital que traía desde hace ya un buen rato y nos largamos de la fabrica.

Ya fuera de aquella abandonada y depresiva fabrica, Nicolás y yo seguimos nuestro rumbo a la ciudad mas próxima posible. Mientras caminábamos produciendo señas para ver si alguien nos llevaba en aquella carretera , miraba aquel hermoso y gran prado que se expandía por todo el lugar, realmente era un hermoso paisaje. Después de un rato de caminata y suplicas para que alguien nos llevara, un auto freno, teniendo el conductor toda la amabilidad de invitarnos a entrar dentro del coche, acto seguido, abrimos la puerta del vehículo y entramos.

 **-¡Hola!, parecen que vienen de lejos- nos dijo el conductor del auto mientras subíamos, parecía un señor de aproximadamente cuarenta años.**

 **-Si, nos dirigimos hacia algún pueblo próximo- le dije al chofer.**

 **-"Greenpark" es el pueblo mas cercano en el lugar que nos encontramos y precisamente me dirijo hacia allá- nos dijo el conductor mientras aceleraba.**

 **-Bien, será un gusto que nos lleve hacia allá- le contesto cortésmente Nicolás.**

Contemplaba la vegetación y el verde que se expandía por el camino, era algo hermoso a pesar de los arboles que cubrían de vez en cuando el ambiente. Llevábamos una hora de viaje, si hubiese llegado a saber que era mas simple devolvernos al pueblo anterior, no hubiese aceptado la ayuda de este amable conductor, pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos.

 **-¿Desean escuchar la radio?- nos pregunto el conductor.**

 **-Si, gracias- respondimos al mismo tiempo Nicolás y yo.**

La radio emitía una extraña y perturbadora noticia, sobre un curioso asesinato...

 _Radio:_

 _"Y ahora antes de emitir nuestra próxima canción, les dejamos el boletín de ultima hora:_

 _Noticiero: Dos muchachos de diecisiete y veinticinco años, son asesinados en una casa al interior de la reserva natural de "Greenpark", la casa donde ocurrieron los asesinatos ha sido protagonista de otras tragedias similares en décadas anteriores, los mas creyentes dicen que puede tratarse del fantasma de uno de los antiguos habitantes de la casa, en la cual hospedaban las victimas, lo mas curioso de los ataques es la falta del corazón u otro órganos en los cadáveres y los extraños cortes casi quirúrgicos encontrados en ellas, que por lo visto el asesino se encarga de curar antes de dejar al abandono los cadáveres de las victimas. Crímenes bastante similares han ocurrido en "Greenpark" y localidades vecinas a la reserva natural, por ahora, la policía todavía busca al asesino que se cree, podría estar relacionado con una gran cantidad de asesinatos cerca del área"_

La radio posterior a la noticia emitió sus típicas canciones de siempre con total naturalidad. Nicolás y yo, casi de manera instintiva nos dirigimos la mirada ante la perturbadora noticia, sin duda podría tratarse de un caso para nosotros, Nicolás rápidamente me hablo en susurro evitando que el conductor se enterara de la conversación, sin duda se trataba de la noticia recientemente emitida...

 **-¿Crees que es necesario ver este caso?- me pregunto en susurro con gran curiosidad.**

 **-Podría tratarse de "El Slenderman"...- le dije en susurro mientras recordaba mi pasado...**

 **-No, aunque el ambiente nos haga creer eso, yo veo imposible la posibilidad de que "El Slenderman" le robe los órganos a sus victimas y que además se encargue de dejarlos curados de una manera casi medica- susurro Nicolás con una expresión pensativa.**

 **-Entonces... ¿Crees que fue un fantasma?- le pregunte bastante sorprendido en susurro.**

 **-Podría ser, o seguramente un asesino serial...- me dijo Nicolás susurrando, intentando realizar alguna hipótesis de la identidad del sujeto.**

 **-Lo de asesino te creo... ¿Pero un fantasma?- le respondí a Nicolás intentando ver realismo en su teoría.**

 **-Vamos, no es tan ficticio como parece, te puedo dar como ejemplo a Lizzy- me dijo Nicolás recordando a la pequeña y dulce niña que conocí en el hospital...**

 **-Bien, fantasma o no, esta lastimando y matando personas, tendremos que detenerlo de todos modos...- le respondí en susurro a Nicolás.**

Ya estábamos llegando a "Greenpark" y a su famosa reserva natural, pero yo y Nicolás ya teníamos un nuevo objetivo, así que le pedimos al conductor que cambiara de rumbo hacia la reserva natural.

 **-Siento las molestias pero... ¿Podría llevarnos a la reserva natural?- le pregunte al conductor.**

 **-Pensé que primero pasarían al pueblo, veo que quedaron curiosos por lo ocurrido en la reserva- nos dijo el conductor con tranquilidad.**

 **-No, solo deseábamos ver un hermoso paisaje natural y sacar unas cuantas fotos a esta hermosa reserva- respondió inteligentemente Nicolás.**

 **-Bien, estamos a minutos de la zona- nos dijo el conductor mientras conducía.**

Pasaron los minutos, yo miraba desde la ventanilla del coche, de las hermosas y floridas praderas, el paisaje se cambio a un oscuro y refrescante bosque, aun así poseía una atmosfera bastante misteriosa. El auto paro instantáneamente cuando llegamos a la entrada de la tan misteriosa reserva, una entrada bastante rustica la cual solo te daba la bienvenida con un pintoresco cartel de madera y un camino de tierra invitándote a caminar hacia lo desconocido...

 **-Adiós señor, gracias por dejarnos hasta aquí- respondí cortésmente.**

 **-No hay de que, tengan cuidado por esta área y no me refiero a asesinos, sino a animales salvajes- dijo el señor mientras nos bajábamos del auto, parecía que conocía la zona.**

 **-No hay problema- respondió Nicolás despidiéndose del señor que seguía su rumbo hacia el pueblo de "Greenpark".**

Nos adentramos dentro de esa misteriosa y exótica reserva, una infinidad de arboles se asomaban expandiendo sus múltiples aromas, intentaba concentrarme en los olores para evitar ver aquel paisaje, aunque era bastante hermoso, solo me traían horribles recuerdos del pasado...

Los minutos pasaron, nos encontramos con una cuidada entrada hacia el refugio, por lo visto se necesitaba pagar un boleto para entrar, yo y Nicolás sigilosamente entramos sin que los encargados se dieran cuenta y nos dirigimos en la profundidad de aquel bosque o mejor dicho, de aquella feria silvestre en la que los productos, eran un montón de animales de diversas especies y personalidades. Mientras mas profundo estábamos en aquella zona, mas confusos y perdidos nos encontrábamos, realmente era agotador tener que pasar por una infinidad de arbustos y arboles para ubicar una casa en particular, de repente Nicolás exclamo con bastante alivio.

 **-¡Esa es la casa!- dijo Nicolás bastante alegre.**

 **-¿Estas seguro?- le dije pensativo.**

 **-Si, solo mira las advertencias que dejo la policía- dijo Nicolás apuntando hacia las típicas cintas de advertencia que se dejan instaladas en caso de crímenes recientes.**

Caminando hacia la casa vi lo imponente que era, poseía una arquitectura muy simple, pero su diseño, material y tamaño le daban un toque bastante agradable a aquella casa encontrada en plena reserva, cuyo terreno no podía ser demolido al ser una especie de monumento histórico, seguramente. Nicolás entro primero, abrió la puerta la cual provoco un desagradable chirrido, destruyo con su daga las advertencias y entro a la casa, lo seguí por detrás. Al igual que por fuera, la casa contaba con un muy pintoresco orden, con una hermosa chimenea de piedra y una cocina bastante amplia, poseía muebles hechos de madera de roble, se nota que era una casa con historia y décadas transcurridas, aun así, los propietarios anteriores dejaron en muy buenas condiciones la casa antes de el fatal destino que les espero...

Nicolás y yo subimos al segundo piso de la casa, las escaleras de tipo espiral, al igual que el resto de la casa, estaban hechas con un diseño muy rustico pero bastante interesante, aquel toque antiguo provocaba un sentimiento de soledad al ver lo deshabitada que estaba la casa. Ya en el segundo piso se podía apreciar una arquitectura distinta, este piso, contaba con una gran cantidad de ventanales y habitaciones, por lo que pude distinguir, había una cantidad de seis cuartos, todos iguales, pero la hermosa vista que tenían hacia las afueras era realmente única e incomparable. Cada paso que dábamos era un terrible y ruidoso crujido por lo gastado que se encontraban los tablones que mantenían a la estructura en pie, pero mientras caminábamos Nicolás acabo con el silencio que llevábamos desde hace un rato.

 **-Esperemos hasta la noche para revisar el próximo piso- me dijo tranquilamente mientras bajaba al primer piso, acción que yo repetí.**

 **-La casa parece despejada no creo que sea nec...- iba a terminar de hablar cuando unos pasos en el segundo piso me interrumpieron, saque mis cuchillos que tenia guardados y corrí por las escaleras.**

 **-¡Espérame!- dijo Nicolás siguiéndome el paso.**

Logre ver una silueta al otro extremo de la segunda planta de la casa, pero sentí como si una fuerza invisible, mejor dicho, una gran corriente de aire, impactara contra mi cuerpo haciéndome caer cuesta abajo por las escaleras. Caí encima de Nicolás, este se encontraba adolorido al igual que yo por la caída, realmente no me explicaba lo que acababa de pasar, no tenia sentido lógico, de repente Nicolás me hablo.

 **-¡¿Podrías levantarte?! ¡Tu peso me esta matando!- dijo Nicolás con bastante dolor mientras me levantaba.**

 **-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- pregunte impactado por lo ocurrido.**

 **-¡Te caíste de la escalera, eso paso!- me dijo algo furioso Nicolás.**

 **-No... Algo me empujo, vi a la presencia- le dije algo nervioso.**

 **-Así que crees que se trata de un fantasma...- me dijo Nicolás algo curioso.**

 **-Si, es seguro, aunque no desee creerlo, al parecer nuestro enemigo esta vez no pertenece al mundo de los vivos- le dije mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido.**

 **-Ya veo, estoy seguro eso si que el sujeto no saldrá hasta el anochecer, sea fantasma o no...- me dijo Nicolás algo serio.**

 **-¿Porque crees eso?- le pregunte curioso por su extraña hipótesis.**

 **-Bueno, no soy espiritista, pero la oscuridad es un ambiente mas beneficioso para que los espíritus malignos se manifiesten, ellos se alimentan del temor y se aprovechan de la oscuridad...- dijo Nicolás intentando argumentar su hipótesis bastante mística y fuera de lógica.**

 **-Bien, esperaremos a la noche para investigar el ultimo piso- le dije mientras me sentaba en un sofá encontrado cerca de la cocina.**

 **-Si, buena idea- respondió Nicolás mientras revisaba el primer piso mas a detalle.**

 **-No me explico como es posible que le permitan vivir a personas en plena reserva natural- dije bastante confundido por este extraño privilegio de aquellos que vivieron en la casa.**

 **-Bueno, pues esta casa seguramente no le pertenece a la reserva, por lo tanto no pueden hacer nada al respecto- me dijo Nicolás intentando aclarar esta incógnita.**

La tarde paso lento, cada cierto rato se lograban escuchar susurros y golpes en los pisos superiores, pero Nicolás y yo, esperamos pacientes a la noche, la cual poco a poco empezó a aparecer ante la muerte del anaranjado y hermoso atardecer que cubría los arboles durante aquella tarde. La noche finalmente llego, los arboles se encontraban silenciosos, como esperando a que algo interesante ocurra, yo y Nicolás preparamos nuestro armamento, el enemigo de esta noche era totalmente distinto a nuestros anteriores contrincantes y sin duda, mas poderoso que ellos...

 **-¿Nervioso?- me dijo Nicolás con un poco de ironía.**

 **-Para nada, me encargare de ese ser en tan solo unos minutos- dije confiado ante la situación.**

Subimos con gran decisión por la escalera, por suerte esta vez no caí cuesta abajo, aun así, un gran frio se apoderaba de la zona mientras subíamos, se sentía una distorsión en la temperatura mientras mas arriba nos encontrábamos. Estábamos a pasos del tercer y ultimo piso, el frio era insoportable, se me era imposible no tiritar ante aquella atmosfera polar. Ya en el tercer piso logramos ver lo que parecía una habitación bastante amplia, poseía un gran ventanal, algunos muebles, una cama bastante cómoda a primera vista y muchas fotos, parecían ser de hace muchos años, era extraño que los ex propietarios no hubieran sacado esas fotos, pero, no había subido para analizar el lugar...

El frio era terrible, me acerque hacia un mueble para revisar las fotos que se encontraban, eran muy antiguas, las imágenes se encontraban gastadas, aun así, la calidad del marco era perfecta. Mientras revisaba las fotos, logre encontrar una carta, la abrí con cuidado, se notaba que tenia años de antigüedad...

 _Carta:_

 _Querido Jack: 4 de mayo de 1947._

 _"Siento hijo por tener que dejarte solo en este mundo, has vivido terribles tragedias pero tienes que ser fuerte ante los problemas que la vida te ponga..._

 _Me cuesta decírtelo, pero... Ya no soporto este profundo dolor desde que tu hermano falleció, ya no puedo vivir así, te pido que me perdones y que algún día nos encontremos en el otro mundo..."_

 _La carta sin duda era una nota de suicidio, me dio algo de tristeza leerla..._

 **-¡Detrás de ti Samuel!- escuche al instante un grito de Nicolás.**

Rápidamente me agache para intentar evitar un posible ataque y para mi fortuna lo logre, con gran velocidad me aleje un poco del sujeto que intento agredirme, pero lo que vi me dejo algo asombrado, se trataba de un sujeto encapuchado, vestía de negro y poseía una extraña mascara azul manchada con una extraña sustancia oscura, pero lo mas perturbador fue dirigir mi vista hacia sus ojos... ¡Este no contaba con globos oculares!

 **-¡Ese bastardo las va a pagar!- dijo Nicolás lanzando una daga hacia el sujeto, pero... ¡La daga atravesó a este ser sin ni siquiera herirlo!**

 **-¡No puede ser, este ser puede atravesar la materia!- dije sorprendido de su habilidad.**

Esta entidad se desvaneció en el aire, sentí una gran brisa detrás mío, así que voltee y vi como este ser se materializaba intentando apuñalarme con un cuchillo, logre evadirlo con facilidad, pero cuando intente atacarlo, mi cuchillo solo lo atravesó como si este ser fuera una simple proyección.

 **-Veo que nos tomara mas de lo previsto acabar con este maldito- dije un poco agitado por el ataque anterior.**

 **-Debe tener alguna debilidad, tendremos que encontrarla a como de lugar- dijo Nicolás analizando al enemigo.**

Este ser sobrenatural volvió a desvanecerse, la situación era critica y no teníamos ni idea de donde podría atacar el enemigo a la hora de desvanecerse y materializarse, sin duda la batalla que estaba librando en este momento en compañía de Nicolás, era una de las mas complicadas que seguramente había tenido en mi vida...

Este ser posee una gran ventaja contra Nicolás y contra mi, pero eso no nos va a limitar y menos a matar...

Era la muerte contra la vida, el plano terrestre contra el plano espiritual, una gran batalla estaba a punto de ser librada, pero... solo puede haber un equipo ganador...

 **Notas: Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y comenten sus opiniones, criticas o recomendaciones para mejorar la obra y recuerden que cualquier duda me deben dejar algún método de contacto para hablar con ustedes :D, nos veremos en el próximo episodio.**


	6. Capitulo 6: La debilidad del espectro

**Notas: Bueno, vuelvo con ustedes en esta sexta entrega de mi serie, espero que les guste, critiquen y digan sus sugerencias en la sección de reviews y sobre todo que les guste el enfrentamiento entre los muertos contra los vivos.**

 **PD: En el sector de reviews pueden comentar lo que deseen, yo no borrare sus comentarios o algo por el estilo, bueno y si ven retraso en la publicación del séptimo y octavo episodio, es porque estaré esta próxima semana bastante ocupado con el estudio y otro proyecto extra que estoy fabricando. También cabe recordar que durante la serie modificare a algunos personajes para poder aplicarlos a la obra ¡Sin mas que decir espero que les guste!**

Capitulo 6: La debilidad del espectro.

 _"Creo que lo he entendido, morir no es una opción, todavía tengo una tarea que cumplir en este mundo, todavía me quedan significados para seguir con mi vida y con el camino que he decidido tomar, el tema es otro... ¿Qué opción debo seguir, la venganza o el deseo de proteger a los demás? Creo que todavía no es hora de averiguarlo..."_

La entidad se encontraba dispersa en el aire, medir el momento y forma en que realizaría su ataque, era algo realmente imposible, Nicolás y yo nos encontrábamos bastante exaltados por la asombrosa habilidad de este ser, además, aunque no era tan ágil como lo era Jeff u otros enemigos con los que he combatido, su inmunidad a la materia lo hacia un ser despreocupado a esta clara desventaja...

 **-En cualquier momento atacara, yo que tu me preparo para un ataque trasero- dije guiando a Nicolás en aquella antigua y pintoresca habitación que de un momento a otro se transformo en un gran campo de batalla, en el cual combatían los vivos contra los muertos.**

 **-Lo tengo mas que presente- respondió Nicolás tiritando por la baja temperatura en la que se encontraba el cuarto.**

Mientras observaba de manera panorámica la habitación, logre sentir una fuerte brisa en frente de mi, rápidamente me puse en postura defensiva esperando un nuevo ataque de aquel fantasma, pero para mi asombro, el ataque no se dirigía a mi... Vi como reapareció aquella entidad en frente de Nicolás, este evadió el ataque con bastante dificultad ante la repentina reaparición de la entidad en frente de el, pero aunque evadió casi por completo el ataque que esta entidad intento propinarle , la criatura logro provocarle un pequeño corte que por fortuna no fue nada profundo.

 **-¡Mierda, no solo puede evitar nuestros ataques, también puede atacarnos sin dificultad!- dijo Nicolás con gran furia y un poco de dolor mientras se apretaba el leve corte que tenia en el pecho.**

 **-¡Algún punto débil debes tener maldito espíritu!- dije algo alterado mientras sacaba mi pistola e intentaba disparar a la cabeza de esa maldita entidad, pero como me lo temía... ¡La entidad atravesó la bala sin dificultad alguna, llegando la bala al otro extremo del cuarto!**

Nuestro enemigo tras mi ataque a distancia se desvaneció nuevamente en el aire, aunque no lo haya logrado lastimar, pude salvar a Nicolás de un nuevo ataque de aquel ser sin debilidad conocida hasta el momento. La ventaja en la batalla la poseía aquel fantasma, pero aunque nuestras probabilidades de vencer eran escasas, daría todo mi esfuerzo junto a Nicolás para intentar frenar las matanzas que este sujeto de mascara azul estaba produciendo...

 **-Veo que para ser ciego, tus poderes y ubicación en el espacio son fantásticos, o seguramente al estar muerto no necesitas ojos para poder ver- dije dirigiéndome a aquel ser sobrenatural que se encontraba disperso en el aire.**

 **-¡Aquel maldito va a pagar por el corte que me provoco!- exclamo Nicolás con gran ira.**

Volví a sentir aquella gélida brisa que había sentido las veces anteriores cuando aquel ser aparecía, nuevamente me puse en una postura defensiva, cosa que Nicolás imito para evitar ser lastimado nuevamente. El ser volvió a reaparecer, esta ves frente a mi, intento atacarme pero con gran velocidad use mi cuchillo y bloque el arma con la que el espíritu intento atacarme, de repente con gran agilidad, vi como Nicolás se acercaba a mi uniéndose al enfrentamiento contra aquel ser espiritual. Los dos intentamos atacar a aquel ser sobrenatural dirigiendo nuestros ataques a diversos puntos de lo que simula ser el cuerpo de aquel ser, pero era inútil, ninguno de nuestros cortes afectaba a este espíritu. Mientras atacábamos, este ser intento herirnos, pero ante un descuido de Nicolás o mío, el otro se encargaba de bloquear el ataque de este espectro. El intercambio de ataques entre nosotros y ese espíritu duro bastante, pero ya me encontraba agotado, este espectro intento apuñalarme pero rápidamente lo evadí alejándome de este para intentar recuperar energías, Nicolás hiso lo mismo.

 **-No podremos herir a este maldito...- dije bastante agotado y con un poco de problemas para respirar ante el gran esfuerzo que di durante el intercambio de ataques con este ser.**

 **-¡¿Acaso no puedes hablar?! ¡di alguna maldita cosa!- exclamo bastante alterado Nicolás a aquel espectro, el cual se encontraba quieto y en silencio, como esperando nuestro próximo ataque.**

Intente pensar un poco aprovechando el estado pasivo de aquel espíritu, intente analizar en mi mente las características y detalles de aquel fantasma que había logrado recopilar mientras peleaba contra este y después de un momento de meditación logre darme cuenta de algo bastante curioso, algo que no había notado antes... ¡La única forma en que esta entidad podía herirnos era mediante su cuchillo, sin este, simplemente no podría atacarnos!

 **-¡Nicolás voy a intentar algo, necesito que distraigas a este sujeto!- exclame con unas grandes ansias de volver al combate.**

 **-¡Lo que digas!- dijo Nicolás mientras se dirigía camino a esta entidad.**

Iba a poner en acción mi plan, pero una extraña sensación de mareo empezó a pasar por mi cabeza, todo el suelo se me movía, sentía como todo en mi alrededor se distorsionaba y cambiaba, era una sensación bastante molesta, como cuando tienes una terrible pesadilla. De repente ya no lograba distinguir nada, me encontraba en una especie de universo negro en el cual la única manera de guiarse era por unas llamas azules bastante extrañas que se transportaban por aquella inmensa y infinita oscuridad, así que decidí seguirlas buscando alguna respuesta frente a la repentina situación de la que fui victima, pero en unos minutos después de llegar a aquel universo de sombras y luces, sentí que alguien se comunicaba conmigo...

 **-Tu...- escuche con bastante dificultad, parecía una voz que resonaba en el ambiente.**

 **-¡¿Eres tu maldito espectro?!- exclame esperando respuesta.**

 **-Mi nombre es Jack, pero como tu y todas las demás personas, solo son unos malditos sin alma, aun así actualmente me nombran "Eyeless Jack"- escuche la voz de Jack por todo el lugar.**

 **-¡Has matado gente y tu justicia llegara quieras o no!- exclame furioso al vacío.**

 **-No entiendes mis motivos... Creo que es hora que sientas mi dolor- dijo Jack con un tono algo serio.**

Todo el ambiente volvió a distorsionarse, ahora me encontraba en una rustica enfermería con condiciones muy precarias, por el material que usaban parecían las típicas clínicas de hace ya décadas atrás.

 **-¡¿Dónde mierda estoy!?- exclame bastante alterado, pero sentía que era invisible en aquel lugar, ya que todos los enfermeros pasaban al lado mío sin siquiera notarme, de pronto un gran dolor se extendió hacia mis cuencas oculares, sentía un dolor constante y muy molesto.**

 **-¡¿Por qué tengo este maldito dolor!?- dije mientras gritaba en el piso apretando mis ojos.**

 **-Eso sentí yo, ese es el dolor que pase...- dijo la voz de Jack encontrada en algún lugar de aquella dimensión en la que yo parecía ser invisible ante las personas que se encontraban ahí, atendiendo a los pacientes que por lo que creo, eran militares.**

Paso un rato, el dolor no cesaba, pero de un segundo a otro, todo dolor ocular desapareció, pero cuando intente abrir los ojos me lleve la sorpresa de que ya no podía ver...

 **-¡Maldito! ¡¿ que me has hecho?!- le grite con furia a Jack.**

 **-Eso solo fue el inicio...- dijo "Eyeless Jack" con una voz muy apagada.**

El ambiente esta vez cambio a una cama, la cual solo lograba sentir gracias al tacto, ya que mi vista estaba totalmente destruida. Por alguna extraña razón, recuerdos ficticios aparecieron en mi mente, recuerdos oscuros y llenos de soledad y tristeza, recuerdos en los cuales vi, la muerte de mis padres y de toda la gente que me conocía, recuerdos de soledad y tristeza extrema, recuerdos que provocaban un sentimiento igual o peor al día en que mis padres fallecieron...

Sentí un arma en mi mano, por lo que logre identificar, era una pistola, ya lista para ser usada, yo en un primer momento me la puse en la cien con claras intenciones de matarme para acabar con estos sentimientos, que aunque eran imaginarios, me hacían sentir una enorme y profunda tristeza, pero al recordar mi promesa, el juramento que hice a mis padres antes de que fallecieran, me hiso recomponer mi cordura...

 **-¡Ya comprendo tu dolor, tu soledad, pero aunque creas que todos hubiesen hecho lo mismo que tu, no es así, tu decidiste acabar con tu vida!- exclame con furia al vacío mientras lanzaba el arma de fuego hacia algún lugar.**

Sentí algo parecido a un temible y perturbador grito de furia y odio resonando en todo el escenario, de un momento a otro, recupere mis ojos, por lo visto me encontraba en la misma casa de la reserva hace años atrás, pero de repente todo se empezó a desmoronar, todo se destrozo, lo que parecía ser un tranquilo y brillante cielo azul termino quedando en oscuridad total, cubriendo todo de negro a su alrededor... ¡Todo había desaparecido!

Al instante después de aquella apocalipsis mental de la cual fui victima, volví a la realidad, Nicolás estaba enfrentando a "Eyeless Jack", pero aunque Nicolás no parecía lastimarlo, algo se rompió en aquel espectro, seguramente, por el daño mental que le provoque al resistir a su prueba psicológica, pero hay algo que lograba notar a la perfección, la furia que se encontraba dentro de Jack era indescriptible...

 **-¡Llevo mas de veinte minutos esperando tu plan!- me dijo Nicolás mientras combatía contra Jack.**

 **-¡Ese tipo me dejo en una especie de ilusión mental!- dije algo alterado después de todas las cosas sin lógica que tuve que vivir mientras me comunicaba con "Eyeless Jack".**

 **-¡Apresúrate que a este paso me desplomare en el piso!- dijo Nicolás, no parecía el mismo, parecía una fiera en busca de su presa, parecía una verdadera maquina de matar.**

Corrí con velocidad hacia Jack, este intento apuñalarme, pero rápidamente bloque su ataque usando mi cuchillo, pero cuando lo iba a atacar con la intención de robarle su arma, este se desvaneció en el aire, generalmente Jack esperaba una gran cantidad de tiempo antes de volver a materializarse, pero para mi desgracia, sentí como un gélido filo atravesaba mi espalda, sin duda había logrado perforar un poco mi estomago, pero no me iba a rendir ante el ataque de ese espectro, rápidamente puse mis manos en la espalda y tome el mango del cuchillo que me había apuñalado, con toda mi fuerza me impulse hacia atrás sin soltar el arma, logrando así, atravesar a Jack y robarle el cuchillo, pero esto resulto mas beneficioso de lo que creí...

Estaba bastante herido por la puñalada de Jack, no paraba de sangrar por la espalda después de que me desenterré el cuchillo y ya sentía como esta sustancia roja llamada "sangre" se expandía a mi garganta. Ya después de ver las consecuencias de la ofensiva de el espectro, vi como este emitía una brillante luz blanca en la zona donde lo atravesé con su arma, parecía que su cuchillo tenia la habilidad de herirlo, después de todo, hasta los espíritus poseían debilidades.

 **-¡¿Estas bien Samuel!?- dijo sorprendido Nicolás por la gravedad de mis heridas.**

El ambiente se enfriaba aun mas, ya no solo el lugar era perfecto para congelarse vivo, sino también para matarte de una segura pulmonía. Me costo trabajo recomponerme de aquel ataque, estaba botando mucha sangre y poco a poco moriría por el desangramiento o por el frio que había en el cuarto...

Nicolás corrió con furia hacia "Eyeless Jack", pero esta entidad, mientras mas se acercaba Nicolás, mas sustancia negra escurría de su mascara, como si estuviera reventando por dentro y ya cuando Nicolás estaba frente a este, Jack con gran furia, concentro toda su fuerza en la palma de su mano y con un asombroso poder fuera de toda comprensión lógica, Jack lanzo inexplicablemente a Nicolás al otro extremo de la habitación.

 **-¡Mierda, eso si que duele!- dijo Nicolás en el suelo, adolorido por el furioso ataque de "Eyeless Jack".**

 **-¡No solo necesita su cuchillo para atacarnos, al parecer puede manipular su fuerza de manera descomunal!- dije mientras intentaba comprimir la gran herida que tenia en el estomago.**

Mientras intentaba recuperarme, sentí como una fuerza sobrenatural me hace impactar por el ventanal haciéndome caer de una gran altura, por suerte logre aferrarme de una rama de un árbol que se encontraba frente a la casa y con gran dolor y cuidado baje para evitar una caída brusca. Este ser no solo podía desvanecerse y reaparecer, al parecer podía manipular cuerpos solidos a su alcance. Con gran esfuerzo, volví a entrar a la casa, logrando subir hasta la tercera planta de la casa, dejando un camino de sangre mientras llegaba. Nicolás se encontraba agotado evadiendo los ataques sobrenaturales de Jack, al parecer había un patrón para lograr evadir estos poderes destructivos de "Eyeless Jack"...

 **-¡Nicolás, dime como evadir esos ataques!- le grite desde la entrada al cuarto.**

 **-¡Se siente una leve brisa, es como cuando se materializaba, guíate por la dirección del viento!- exclamo mi aliado intentando guiarme, pero ante esta mínima distracción que le hice sufrir a Nicolás, este salió impactado hacia una de las paredes de la habitación, rompiendo algunas tablas en el proceso...**

Rápidamente con lo que me quedaban de fuerzas ante mi delicado estado, me acerque a Jack, pero mientras me acercaba sentí una gran cantidad de brisas intentando rodear mi cuerpo, rápidamente me deslice por el piso evitando los ataques invisibles de el espectro, pero cuando estaba frente a este, me intento atacar con la misma clase de poder, pero antes de que llevara a cabo su técnica, lo ataque con su propia arma en dirección a su cabeza, este logro evitar que el corte lo matara, pero su mascara se partió en dos por el daño del corte que intente propinarle, este ser al instante se desvaneció y de un momento a otro, la temperatura volvió a lo que parecía ser su estado normal.

Yo me desplome en el piso después de dar por terminado el enfrentamiento, Nicolás se acerco a mi, pero para mi sorpresa, la espalda de Nicolás se encontraba atravesada por un montón de trozos de madera. Este se acerco a mi intentando decirme una cosa...

 **-Para la próxima debemos matarlo, cueste lo que cueste- dijo Nicolás mientras se echaba al piso con intenciones de limpiar su espalda después del grave daño que recibió por culpa de los trozos de madera que se incrustaron en su espalda.**

 **-Es hora de fortalecernos, si no he logrado vencer a Jeff tampoco lograre vencer a "Eyeless Jack" la única manera de vencer a "El Slenderman" es venciendo a esos dos asesinos y daré todo mi esfuerzo para detenerlos de una vez por todas- dije escupiendo algo de sangre por el daño que recibí.**

 **-No es hora de pensar en aquello, si no llegamos rápido a un hospital morirás antes de lograr entrenar- dijo Nicolás de manera irónica.**

 **-No escapare mas, menos perderé el tiempo en un hospital, solo esperare a ver lo que me prepara el destino- le dije a Nicolás mientras me retorcía en el piso de dolor.**

Me apoye en el hombro de Nicolás y cuidadosamente salimos de la casa, deje grandes manchas de sangre por toda la casa mientras me movía, pero con ayuda de mi aliado, logre salir de la casa, seguía siendo de noche, los arboles se movían al ritmo de la brisa nocturna, una gran cantidad de vegetación y animales rodeaban la área, la luz de la luna transmitía una hermosa y tranquilizante luz que empapaba todo el lugar.

En el estado que me encontraba no tenia ni idea si iba a poder sobrevivir, desde aquel momento, mi única salvación era Nicolás, solo me quedaba confiar en el y en los milagros, el destino es incierto, me encuentro entre la vida y la muerte, mi camino en este punto, posee un resultado al azar, aun así mi destino no podía acabar así... ¡No moriré hasta cumplir mi objetivo!

 **Notas: ¿Lograra nuestro dúo vencer los retos que les esperan? ¿Por qué el cuchillo de Jack podía lastimar a este mismo? Estas y muchas mas incógnitas se resolverán en los próximos episodios ¡Hasta la próxima! :D**


	7. Capitulo 7: Los Demon Killers

**Notas: Bueno, al fin he logrado traerles el séptimo episodio de "Samuel: El cazador de creepypastas", espero que critiquen, comenten y sean sinceros a la hora de hacer sus criticas, espero que les guste el episodio.**

 **PD: Todo personaje que sale en el capitulo de hoy, son de mi completa autoría para que no piensen que son creepypastas de la internet. Bueno, sin mas que decir... ¡Iniciemos con el episodio!**

 **Capitulo 7: Los "Demon Killers":**

Las hojas flameaban como las banderas, esto provocaba que los arboles se movieran con una gran belleza la cual provocaba tranquilidad y paz en el ambiente, la cual se amplificaba ante la brillante luz lunar, esta lograba crear un gran escenario nocturno. Me estaba apoyando en el hombro de Nicolás, me sentía muy debilitado y mi vista se volvía borrosa...

 **-¡No te duermas o seguramente te morirás!- me dijo bastante agitado Nicolás mientras nos alejábamos de la casa, caminando entre los arboles.**

 **-No moriré, ya te lo dije...- le respondí a Nicolás con gran esfuerzo, yo estaba derramando mucha sangre, realmente no sabia cuanto podría soportar.**

Nicolás y yo seguíamos caminando por aquel bosque nocturno, realmente la reserva natural era muy hermosa de noche, pero en el estado que me encontraba, no le puse mucha atención.

Nicolás después de caminar un rato se recostó cerca de un árbol y me puso cuidadosamente en el suelo. Yo estaba cada vez mas débil, si hablaba solo un poco se me era imposible no toser sangre.

 **-¡¿Esa era tu mierda de plan!?- me dijo con bastante furia Nicolás.**

 **-Si no me hubiese sacrificado, talvez hubieses muerto...- le dije a Nicolás mientras escupía un poco de sangre.**

 **-¡¿Por qué deseabas salvarme?!- me pregunto con furia mi aliado.**

 **-No permitiré que mas sangre se derrame por mi culpa, es algo que no puedo permití...- no pude terminar la oración, estaba tan débil que ya no podía ni hablar...**

 **-Así que ya decidiste tu camino...- me dijo Nicolás mientras posicionaba mi brazo en su hombro levantándome.**

Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, lo único que me mantenía despierto era la luz lunar, con ella me mantenía activo. Nicolás se encontraba con una mirada decisiva, el intentaría salvarme a como de lugar, pero mi aliado también se encontraba herido, tenia varias heridas expuestas en su espalda, pero a pesar de aquello, el seguía intentando salvarme...

 **-Nicolás, déjame aquí...- le dije con todas mis fuerzas, pero solo logre escupir mas sangre.**

 **-¡Tienes un juramento por cumplir, no lo olvides!- me dijo Nicolás** **aumentando la velocidad en la que caminaba**.

No me esperaba que Nicolás intentara salvar mi vida, realmente era algo que no tenia previsto, nunca había tenido un amigo y nunca supe lo que significaba tener uno, pero... Estaba seguro que Nicolás era mi "amigo", el primero que tuve en toda mi vida...

Yo no deseaba atrasar a mi compañero, si el seguía con esas heridas expuestas, seguramente moriría conmigo, pero ya no podía moverme, solo esperar y pensar en lo que pasaría. Mientras caminábamos logre distinguir con gran dificultad una luz bastante luminosa y pequeña, por lo que deducía, se trataba de una linterna, hipótesis que se confirmo gracias a los gritos de Nicolás.

 **-¡Aquí hay alguien herido, ayúdennos!- exclamo Nicolás hacia la luz.**

Después de eso logre distinguir dos siluetas antes de perder el conocimiento...

Desperté en una extraña habitación, era muy parecida a lo que algún día fue mi habitación antes de la tragedia... Todo se encontraba en completo silencio y oscuridad y al intentar buscar una salida en esa curiosa habitación, solo me encontraba con la sorpresa de que no había ningún ventanal o puerta que llevara hacia algún sitio. Me senté en una cama ubicada en un extremo de la habitación y me puse a pensar, por alguna extraña razón, no pensaba en que estaba pasando en el mundo real, sentí como si hubiera perdido el interés en este mismo, era como si aquella habitación me obligara a quedarme allí y olvidarme de la realidad, era molesto pero también reconfortante a la vez. Cuando ya estaba rendido y resignado, sentí como una extraña luz se acercaba a mi, logre notar que me decía algo...

 **-¡No te rindas! ¡Debes seguir viviendo, debes seguir con tu vida!- escuche como una leve exclamación proveniente de la luz.**

 **-¡¿Quién eres!?- pregunte, sin razón lógica ya que sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba...**

 **-Hijo, deseo que seas feliz, tu padre también lo desea, no necesitamos que sacrifiques tu vida a diario por la simple venganza- escuche la tranquila y pasiva voz de mi madre la cual se comunicaba conmigo de alguna manera desconocida por mi.**

 **-Madre... Aunque lo desees, no parare hasta hacer justicia...- le dije mientras recordaba el pasado.**

 **-Pero hijo, eso significa que todavía no es tu hora de ascender con nosotros...- dijo con un tono algo animado, pero desanimado a la vez.**

 **-Creo que todavía no es mi hora...- le dije mientras notaba como todo el cuarto se oscurecía hasta quedar en un negro oscuro.**

Desperté en una cama, esta vez era bastante dura, fría e incomoda, revise rápidamente mis heridas, pero se encontraban todas vendadas y seguramente curadas. Era de día, los rayos solares entraban por las ventanas, me encontraba en una pequeña habitación la cual tenia gran variedad de cuadros, seguramente del siglo pasado. Me levante y cuidadosamente abrí la puerta de madera que me separaba de las demás salas. Cuando la puerta se abrió por completo logre distinguir a un señor y una señora de aproximadamente ochenta años de edad cada uno, con ellos se encontraba Nicolás, comiendo en un gran comedor hecho de madera, ubicado en el centro de lo que parecía ser la sala principal. Nicolás me hiso un gesto de saludo con su mano, los señores me quedaron mirando con un poco de felicidad en sus miradas.

 **-Estuviste en un estado muy grave jovencito- me dijo con una gran simpatía la señora que se encontraba sentada.**

 **-Si te hubiese encontrado cinco minutos después, hubieses muerto- me dijo el señor con un poco de seriedad.**

 **-¡Pero lo bueno es que estas sano, estas personas se encargaron de curar nuestras heridas ,Samuel, deberías agradecerles!- exclamo con gran alegría Nicolás.**

 **-Si, gracias a los dos- les dije a los ancianos.**

 **-Te los presento, el es Miguel y la señora se llama Gabriela- me dijo Nicolás indicándome con la mano quien era quien.**

 **-Un gusto en conocerlos- les dije a los ancianos mientras los saludaba con mi mano.**

 **-Bien, ahora te tengo una pregunta ya que tu amigo no nos ha dicho nada de lo que paso...- me menciono el viejo mientras bebía un café.**

 **-¿Que pregunta?- le pregunte al señor aun sabiendo cual iba a ser la pregunta.**

 **-¿Que les ocurrió en el bosque?- me pregunto de manera cortante el señor.**

 **-Unos chicos algo drogados nos atacaron, intentaron robarnos nuestras pertenencias- mentí.**

 **-¿Y sus pertenencias eran armas blancas y armas de fuego?- me pregunto el señor con clara seriedad en el rostro.**

 **-Creo que deberíamos contarles Nicolás...- le dije a Nicolás resignado.**

 **-Estábamos cazando un fantasma en el bosque...- murmuro mi aliado.**

Creí que el viejo señor Miguel se reiría de nosotros, pero solo nos miro con asombro y para mi sorpresa, menciono algo que no me esperaba...

 **-Estuvieron en la casa de la familia de Jack ¿Cierto?- nos dijo Miguel con bastante asombro en su mirada.**

 **-¡¿Cómo sabe de ese espectro?!- exclame impresionado.**

 **-Las noticias cada cinco minutos alertan de que en la reserva natural se encuentra suelto un asesino, no es difícil deducir mis propias teorías acerca de quien es el responsable de los crímenes- dijo el señor con ironía.**

 **-Entiendo, deben saber los dos que si alguien sabe de esto, seguramente el mundo perdería el equilibrio, viviría en el miedo...- le mencione a los ancianos.**

 **-Miguel y yo somos una tumba- dijo la señora Gabriela mientras saboreaba lentamente su te.**

Me senté a la mesa intentando evitar comer, mi estomago había sido atravesado y no sabia lo peligroso que podía ser alimentarme en ese estado. Nicolás también intentaba no comer para evitar que el hambre me tentara, pero la comida que se encontraba en la mesa era mas que deliciosa ante la vista, realmente esa situación era muy tortuosa para mi, pero mi voluntad era mas fuerte que cualquier tentación.

 **-No puedes comer, si lo haces podrías abrir aun mas tu estomago, debes esperar a que este se sane por completo- me dijo Miguel.**

 **-¿Como sabe tanto de medicina?- le pregunto algo asombrado al anciano.**

 **-Bueno, yo fui medico en juventud- me dijo bastante orgulloso de sus glorias pasadas.**

 **-¿Contaba con material medico en la casa?- le pregunte curioso al anciano.**

 **-Si, por suerte mi vista y agilidad con las manos aun es estable, sino talvez estarías muerto- me dijo el señor Miguel con un poco de orgullo en su mirada.**

 **-¿Esta casa es antigua?- le pregunte curioso a estos dos ancianos.**

 **-Esta casa le pertenece a mi familia durante generaciones- me dijo bastante tranquila la señora Gabriela mientras seguía bebiendo su te.**

 **-Por eso no tienen conflictos con estar en la reserva de "Greenpark"- dijo Nicolás.**

 **-Si, es por esa razón- le respondió la anciana a Nicolás.**

El resto del día fue bastante tranquilo, después del desayuno, Nicolás y yo nos dirigimos hacia un lago ubicado en la reserva para intentar tomar aire fresco. El lago tenia un hermoso color cristalino debido a los luminosos y potentes rayos solares, la naturaleza ubicada en los alrededores de aquella fuente de agua era exótica y única, las plantas se movían con gran elegancia y los arboles otorgaban una refrescante sombra gracias a sus frescas hojas. Me encontraba contemplando ese hermoso paisaje natural pero de repente Nicolás interrumpió mis pensamientos.

 **-Aquella noche... ¿Tu intentaste que te dejara para que no me sacrificara?- me pregunto inesperadamente Nicolás.**

 **-No puedo permitir que mas personas mueran por mis decisiones...- le dije a Nicolás algo pensativo.**

 **-Bien, mejor cambiemos de tema- dijo mi compañero intentando cambiar la conversación.**

 **-¿Cuanto tiempo me dormí después de lo ocurrido?- le pregunte con intriga a Nicolás.**

 **-Te dormiste una semana, estuviste al borde de la muerte...- dijo Nicolás algo serio.**

 **-Tendremos que quemar esa casa, así talvez logremos librarnos de ese espíritu- le dije a mi compañero.**

 **-No, Jack es una alma llena de odio e ira, quemar la casa no lo detendrá, solo nos queda purificar su alma...- dijo mi aliado con una notable expresión de meditación.**

 **-Cuando Jack se comunico conmigo, algo raro paso, en el momento no lo había notado pero después de recordar un poco, algo mas paso durante mi ilusión- le mencione a Nicolás.**

 **-¿Que paso?- me pregunto mi aliado, bastante intrigado.**

 **-Recuerdo unas llamas azules, al inicio no les di importancia, pero ahora que recuerdo, sentí una gran ira y sed de justicia en esas llamas- le explique a Nicolás.**

 **-Podría tratarse de las almas que murieron por culpa de Jack, talvez aquel cuchillo logro herir a ese espectro por una razón bastante simple...- menciono mi compañero con un poco de curiosidad al respecto.**

 **-¿Porque crees que ese cuchillo pudo herir a Jack?- le pregunte a Nicolás bastante curioso por su extraño comentario.**

 **-Tu mencionaste una sensación de furia y sed de justicia, puede ser que ese cuchillo contenga el deseo de justicia de las victimas que murieron a causa de este ser, talvez el poder espiritual que este cuchillo contiene es capaz de herir a Jack ya que los dos estarían relacionados a un plano espiritual- me explico Nicolás.**

-Mencionas que podría tratarse del poder de las victimas de Jack, que esa arma contiene el poder espiritual de todas esas personas, por lo tanto es capaz de herir a Jack al estar ubicado en el mismo plano dimensional que este...- le dije a Nicolás para ver si entendí su teoría. Este afirmo con su cabeza ante mi síntesis de su idea.

La noche llego mas rápido de lo que esperaba, el oscuro cielo se encontraba lleno de brillantes y pequeñas estrellas y una gran brisa paseaba alrededor de los arboles. Nicolás y yo nos encontrábamos de regreso hacia la casa de aquella amable pareja, estábamos en completo silencio, yo no tenia ganas de hablar. Mientras caminábamos, miles de curiosidades llegaron a mi mente... ¿Qué habrá pasado con Jeff? ¿Podre vencer a Jack? Solo lograba pensar en estos seres y sin duda, en el encuentro con mi madre...

Después de un rato llegamos a esa pequeña pero bien estructurada casa, los ancianos nos esperaban con te, pero yo no podía beber, realmente aunque agradecía mucha la hospitalidad de Miguel y Gabriela, era algo molesto ver alimentos cuando no podía ni siquiera probar un bocado o beber una gota.

Me senté a la mesa, acción que Nicolás repitió y establecimos una conversación con los ancianos.

 **-Veo que les gusto nuestro jardín- dijo el señor con ironía.**

 **-Bastante amplia la zona, la naturaleza me encanta, aun así, me trae recuerdos...- dije con un poco de tristeza.**

 **-Bueno, todos tenemos recuerdos molesto...- dijo la señora Gabriela, pero no logro terminar su oración... Esta se desplomo en el suelo de un momento a otro, un ventanal se había roto y cuando me dirigí a ayudarla, logre distinguir una bala incrustada en su frente...**

 **-¡Maldita sea, no puede ser!- grite al vacío con una gran furia.**

El señor Miguel se encontraba detrás mío, cuando me levante y lo vi, solo logre ver como su mirada se perdía en el cadáver de su amada esposa, este al instante empezó a romper en llanto mientras se agachaba para tomar el cadáver...

 **-¡Nicolás hay que ir a por los bastardos que han hecho esto!- exclame mientras salía de la casa.**

Sentí una pequeña detonación, como cuando las armas disparan, rápidamente me lance al suelo y por suerte logre evitar un sigiloso disparo que iba en dirección a mi. Nicolás salió de la casa para intentar ayudarme, vi como una bala se acercaba a su cuerpo, pero este ágilmente saca una de sus dagas bloqueando el tiro.

 **-Veo que nos atacan a distancia... ¡Samuel corre hacia los arboles intentando evitar los ataques, estoy seguro que los tiros vienen desde allá!- exclamo Nicolás indicándome que hacer y por donde dirigirme.**

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia la dirección indicada por mi aliado, infinidad de arboles se cruzaban en mi camino, los cuales utilizaba como una barrera natural para impedir que las balas me lastimaran. Ya tenia a los tipos en la vista, la oscuridad no me permitía verlos con claridad pero yo ya me encontraba a metros de lejanía de mis enemigos. Me detuve en un árbol esperando a que Nicolás se acercara, pero algo me paso, algo tomo posesión de mi cuerpo en ese momento... Rápidamente salí de mi escondite y con una gran ira me dirigí hacia los asesinos, estos no alcanzaron a reaccionar y aprovechando el ataque sorpresa, saque mi cuchillo y lo clave en la garganta de uno de los sujetos, este derramaba una gran cantidad de sangre...

Disfrute ver a aquel tipo ahogándose en su sangre, era algo que por alguna extraña razón me puso feliz... Cuando recupere la cordura, vi dos sujetos de aparentemente treinta años de edad apuntándome con unos rifles francotirador, seguramente los que usaron para matar a la señora Gabriela...

 **-¡Quieto ahí maldito psicópata!- me grito uno de los sujetos mientras me apuntaba.**

 **-Mataste a una inocente anciana...- dije casi en susurro.**

 **-¡Y ahora tu la acompañaras al otro mundo!- exclamo el acompañante del tipo.**

Una ira me estaba comiendo por dentro, solo tenia ganas de matar a esos tipos para así lograr justicia... De repente vi como uno de los sujetos era atravesado por una daga a gran velocidad, muriendo durante el ataque, sin duda era Nicolás. Aproveche el momento de distracción para tomar el arma de mi rival y quitársela de las manos, lanzándola hacia algún lugar, este intento golpearme pero rápidamente lo evadí y con mi cuchillo ensangrentado por la sangre del acompañante de aquel sujeto, lo apuñe en dirección al corazón.

Logre darme cuenta que el sujeto que había sido atacado por Nicolás seguía con vida, así que me dirigí hacia el para intentar conseguir respuestas...

 **-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- le pregunte con furia al sujeto ya al borde de la muerte.**

 **-Somos los "Demon Killers"- dijo el tipo mientras se retorcía en el pasto.**

 **-¡No los conozco!- exclame con una desbordante ira mientras pateaba al agonizante sujeto en el suelo.**

 **-"Demon Killers" es una organización que tiene como fin cazar a todo ser sobrenatural que sea peligroso para el planet...- el tipo falleció mientras hablaba.**

Después de haber eliminado junto a Nicolás a todos los enemigos, el escenario quedo en un completo silencio, la brisa pasaba entre los arboles dando una gran sensación de vacío en el ambiente. Nicolás y yo nos dirigimos a buscar a Miguel, pero mientras corríamos hacia la casa, Nicolás termino con el silencio...

 **-Samuel, no fue tu culpa...- dijo mi compañero con un tono suave, intentando consolarme.**

 **-Necesito saber mas de esa maldita organización- me dije a mi mismo, ignorando a Nicolás.**

 **-Primero hay que ir por el señor Gabriel- dijo seriamente Nicolás.**

Unos minutos después logramos llegar a la casa, pero cuando entramos, logramos darnos cuenta que no tuvo sentido haber vuelto... Un tipo de alta estatura cubierto con una túnica negra, se posaba ante el cuerpo sin vida del señor Gabriel, el cual se encontraba completamente decapitado con una expresión de miedo, desesperación y tristeza en su rostro...

 **-Veo que eliminaste a mis camaradas- dijo el sujeto de túnica con un tono burlesco, este se volteo y camino hacia mi, pisando toda la sangre que había sido derramada tras su matanza.**

 **-¡Aléjate!- le grito Nicolás al sujeto, mi aliado se encontraba detrás mío para intentar ayudarme en caso que fuera necesario.**

Logre distinguir con bastante dificultad el rostro del enemigo, era un sujeto de unos cuarenta años seguramente, tenia una intimidante mirada y una actitud muy fría.

 **-Si estos señores murieron fue por la culpa de ustedes, cazadores- nos dijo a Nicolás y a mi, mientras se acercaba a nosotros.**

 **-¡Cállate maldito!- le grite con furia mientras sacaba mi pistola para dispararle.**

Con todo mi odio dispare varias veces al tipo, pero este esquivo mis disparos con facilidad. Corrió con una asombrosa velocidad hacia mi y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca intento golpearme, logre bloquear su ataque pero con su pierna me dio un gran rodillazo en el estomago, mi estomago se encontraba en muy mal estado y ese golpe lo agravo aun mas. Caí al suelo retorciéndome de dolor por el golpe, Nicolás entro al combate intentando protegerme, se dirigió al enemigo usando sus dagas con intención de apuñalarlo, pero este con gran facilidad evito todos los ataques de Nicolás, el enemigo con gran fuerza, tomo el cuello de Nicolás y lo empezó a presionar...

 **-¡Suéltame maldito asesino!- exclamo mi aliado mientras el sujeto lo tenia agarrado.**

 **-Aquellos ancianos sabían mas de lo necesario... ¡La gente no puede enterarse de la existencia de seres sobrenaturales o el mundo colapsaría!- exclamo el enemigo con furia mientras soltaba a Nicolás.**

 **-¡Eso no te da derecho a matar a gente inocente!- le exclame mientras intentaba levantarme tras el golpe.**

 **-Debería matarlos, pero realmente no son una amenaza para los "Demon Killers", creo que llego la hora de despedirme- dijo el tipo mientras salía de la casa con suma tranquilidad.**

 **-¡No tan rápido!- le dije al sujeto mientras lo tomaba del pie.**

-No podrás hacerme mucho daño con eso- dijo el enemigo mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Mire rápidamente a Nicolás para que este intentara atacar al sujeto mientras lo tenia inmóvil. Nicolás estaba adolorido por la presión que el tipo le hiso en el cuello, pero con todas sus fuerzas lanzo una daga en dirección al enemigo, este con un lento movimiento logro evitar que la filosa daga le diera en algún punto vital, aun así, la daga de Nicolás logro atravesar el brazo del enemigo...

 **-Con eso no me mataras chico- le dijo el sujeto a mi aliado, sin ninguna muestra de dolor, este se desenterró la daga y con un gran impulso en el pie, logro que me zafara de su pierna.**

 **-¡Si te volvemos a ver te mataremos!- le grite al sujeto mientras intentaba recuperarme del daño que sufrí por el rodillazo.**

El enemigo escapo por la puerta, sus habilidades eran desbordantes a comparación de mis habilidades o las de Nicolás, sin duda era un enemigo formidable y con una fuerza aterradora...

 **-¡¿Estas bien Samuel!?- exclamo Nicolás con un poco de preocupación.**

 **-Si, esto no me matara, mejor preocúpate de arreglar tu cuello...- le dije a mi aliado con un gran agotamiento tras toda la acción de la que tuvimos que ser participes...**

 **-No podemos perder mas tiempo Samuel, tendremos que dejar los cadáveres aquí...- dijo con un poco de tristeza Nicolás.**

 **-Es hora de irnos, tenemos muchos objetivos por eliminar y poco tiempo para exterminarlos a todos...- dije mientras recordaba todo lo que había hecho el señor Miguel por mi, realmente era una estaca en mi corazón tener que dejar los cadáveres de aquellos señores, ellos dieron todo por mi y yo nada por ellos, solo les traje la muerte...**

Nicolás y yo salimos de la casa e intentamos escapar rápido de la reserva... Todo lo que he hecho hasta el momento ha llevado a la muerte de la gente que me rodea, no he sido capaz de proteger a los demás, realmente no sabia si era buena idea seguir siendo un cazador... Los problemas aumentan, los enemigos cada vez son mas poderosos, una gran batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad esta a punto de empezar, solo faltan resolver algunas dudas... ¿Podre vencer a Jeff y a su legión? ¿Lograre purificar el alma de Jack? ¿Tendré el poder como para eliminar a los "Demon Killers"? Lo único que me hace seguir en el camino que llevo, es el deseo de proteger a los demás, cumplir mi juramento y... ¡Lograr mi venganza!

 **Notas: El octavo episodio se demorara el doble en ser publicado por temas personales, espero que lo esperen con gusto y recuerden comentar para así ver sus sugerencias o criticas al capitulo ;)**

 **¿Samuel y Nicolás lograran vencer a los "Demon Killers"? ¿Jeff volverá a aparecer próximamente? ¿Eyeless será vencido? Esas curiosidades y aun mas serán resueltas en los próximos episodios :D**


	8. Capitulo 8: La emboscada sorpresa

**Notas: Bueno, disculpen por la gran espera, pero esta semana fue muy dura para mi... ¡Espero que sean sinceros, critiquen y comenten!**

 **PD: Gracias a todos los que me han seguido y los próximos que me seguirán ;)**

 **Capitulo 8: Emboscada sorpresa.**

Los arboles se encontraban en completo silencio, en el cielo no se distinguía ningún resplandor o estrella que iluminara el paso y la brisa había cesado de golpe, el ambiente parecía triste y desolado...

Mientras presionaba mi estomago para intentar disminuir el gran dolor que sentía, Nicolás iba detrás mío, estando atento a mis lentos y débiles pasos. No se sentía ninguna corriente de aire, el lugar se encontraba en completo silencio, Nicolás y yo antes de irnos de la reserva teníamos como objetivo destruir de una vez por todas la casa de Jack, para así evitar que las victimas aumentaran...

 **-Samuel...- dijo casi en susurro Nicolás.**

 **-Dime- le respondí por instinto, realmente me encontraba muy pensativo como para hacer caso a Nicolás.**

 **-Creo que es hora que te cuente mi historia, es lo mínimo por haber leído la tuya...- me dijo con un poco de nostalgia en su voz.**

 **-Si no deseas contarme no tienes la necesidad de hacerlo- le dije intentando hacerlo sentir mejor, aun así, me interesaba saber un poco mas de información de mi aliado...**

 **-¡Allá esta la casa de Jack!- exclamo de pronto Nicolás y sin duda no era ninguna broma o excusa, realmente se lograba distinguir la casa de Jack entre los arboles.**

 **-Bien, me lleve un encendedor de la casa de Migu...- me detuve de pronto, no deseaba seguir pensando en esos ancianos...**

 **-Entendido, aceleremos el paso para irnos pronto de este infierno verde- dijo Nicolás mientras me tomaba del brazo para así ayudarme a correr.**

Ya frente a la antigua y bien diseñada casa de madera, saque mi encendedor y lo prendí, una diminuta llama se lograba apreciar al prenderlo, pero la casa al ser de madera no necesitaba mas fuego para que este mismo se expanda.

 **-Has el honor de quemar la casa- le dije a Nicolás mientras le lanzaba el encendedor.**

 **-Como quieras- dijo mientras abría cuidadosamente la puerta de la casa...**

 **Yo me acerque para dar un vistazo al interior de esa pintoresca casa, pero...**

 **-¡Cuidado!- grito Nicolás con gran susto.**

Rápidamente me tropecé ante la sorpresiva alerta de Nicolás...

 **-Solo bromeaba- me dijo mientras se reía a carcajadas.**

Yo tenia un poco de furia pero no pude evitar sacar una pequeña carcajada de mi boca.

 **-Bien, déjate de bromas y quema la casa de una vez por todas- le dije intentando parecer serio.**

 **-Como desees- dijo Nicolás mientras lanzaba el encendedor hacia el interior de la construcción.**

La casa en cuestión de minutos ardió en intensas y imponentes llamas, parecía una gran fogata, la cual otorgaba vida al silencio profundo que se sentía en la zona.

 **-Samuel, ya es hora de que te cuente mi historia...- dijo Nicolás con seriedad mientras se sentaba en el fresco pasto que se apoderaba de la zona.**

 **-Si tanta urgencia tienes de hacerlo, pues te escucho atentamente...- dije yo, resignado ante la insistencia de mi aliado.**

 **-Todo inicio un día de invierno, fue como hace ya cuatro años...- dijo Nicolás a punto de empezar a relatar su historia.**

 _"El día en el que todo ocurrió, estaba nublado, el cielo se encontraba en un frio y vacío color blanco, yo me encontraba sentado en el sofá de mi casa leyendo atentamente un libro que me encantaba, aun así, ya no recuerdo como se llamaba..._

 _Mi casa era espaciosa, tenia dos pisos muy bien estructurados y con gran variedad de salas para diferentes cosas. Mi familia se componía por mi hermanito Matt, un chico de solo cinco años de edad, mi madre Natalie y mi padre John. Todos éramos felices con la vida que teníamos y así lo fue siempre, bueno, hasta que paso lo que tu ya sabes..._

 _Recuerdo que el día de la tragedia, yo me encontraba comprando algunas cosas que mi madre me había encomendado traer. Las calles eran espaciosas y bastante pintorescas, aquellas veredas de roca me provocaban un extraño sentimiento de agrado y felicidad._

 _Mientras iba en camino hacia algún negocio para comprar cosas, me di cuenta que un policía llevaba una extraña imagen con el, mientras interrogaba al residente de una casa..._

 ** _-¿Que ha pasado oficial?- pregunte interrumpiendo el dialogo que este establecía con el residente de la casa que se encontraba allí._**

 ** _-¡Que chico mas atrevido, no debes interrumpir las conversa...- me dijo el viejo residente de la casa, pero fue interrumpido al instante por el oficial._**

 ** _-Busco información acerca de este chico...- dijo el policía algo serio mientras me mostraba la imagen de un joven de al parecer catorce años, tenia unos oscuros ojos azules y un pelo color castaño..._**

 ** _-No lo he visto, lo siento- le dije con amabilidad al oficial._**

 ** _-Ha desaparecido hace dos años, su nombre es Jeffrey Woods y no se ha sabido nada de este chico- dijo el oficial mientras se iba del lugar._**

 _Yo seguí mi camino sin tomarle mucha relevancia a la conversación que tuve con el policía, no tenia interés de meterme en conflictos extraños._

 _Después de unos minutos logre encontrar un negocio y aproveche de comprar todo lo necesario para el hogar. Después de terminar las compras, volví bastante agotado a mi casa, solo tuve las fuerzas suficientes como para lanzarme al sofá para dar una larga y placentera siesta..._

 _Ya de noche, me encontraba mas que recargado tras mi relajante siesta. Mis padres frecuentaban pasar al bar antes de volver a casa, así que en las noches me tocaba cuidar un rato a mi hermanito. El, a esas horas generalmente se encontraba dormido, así que fui a ver como se encontraba y revisar si todo iba bien. Después de subir los escalones abrí levemente la puerta del dormitorio de mi hermanito, pero este se encontraba llorando así que fui a ver que le ocurría._

 ** _-¿Matt, estas bien?- le dije a mi hermano mientras le acariciaba la cabeza._**

 ** _-¿Cuando llegaran mama y papa?- me dijo Matt con lagrimas en los ojos._**

 ** _-Llegaran en un rato, pero solo si te quedas dormido- le dije a mi hermanito intentando persuadirlo para que se durmiera._**

 _De repente escuche ruidosos golpes en el piso de abajo así que baje lo mas rápido posible para revisar que pasaba, estaban tocando a la puerta así que sin pensar dos veces, abrí rápidamente esta, pero..._

 ** _-¡Nicolás, llama rápido a la policía!- exclamo mi madre desesperada mientras cargaba a mi padre, el cual parecía que había recibido una puñalada._**

 _Fui a por el teléfono y llame a emergencias al instante..._

 _ **-¡¿Hay alguien en la línea?¡- pregunte con desesperación.**_

 _ **-¿Con quien hablo?- dijo tranquilamente la señora que atendía la llamada.**_

 _ **-¡No hay tiempo para eso!- exclame al auricular, pero ya era demasiado tarde... La electricidad se había cortado de golpe.**_

 _ **-¡Mama, saca tu teléfono!- le exclame a mi madre para que esta reaccionara.**_

 _ **-¡Nicolás ve por tu hermano!- grito mi padre con bastante ira.**_

 _Subí rápidamente las escaleras, pasando por medio de una gran oscuridad que hacia parecer las cosas mas grandes de lo que eran._

 ** _-¡Matt ven aquí!- exclame mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de mi hermanito._**

 ** _-¡Ayuda hermano, ayuda!- gritaba mi hermano desesperado mientras un sujeto se acercaba a el, a pesar que todo estaba oscuro, logre distinguir su horrible sonrisa y sus perturbadores ojos._**

 _No logre reaccionar, solo me escondí en la habitación de mis padres ubicándome debajo de la cama, como un maldito cobarde y egoísta... Lo próximo a eso solo fueron gritos y dolor. Mi hermano con múltiples puñaladas intento llegar al lugar donde me escondía, al parecer había logrado sentirme de alguna extraña forma, pero yo solo me quede esperando a que todo terminara..._

- _ **Ayud...- intento decir mi hermanito mientras entraba al cuarto, pero una chica de talves unos catorce años, ataco sádicamente a mi hermano, bañándolo en su propia sangre...**_

 _ **-Jeff, deberíamos dejar los cadáveres de los otros en este cuarto- dijo la chica mientras se reía frenéticamente.**_

 _ **-¡Un chico se me ha escapado, sin duda tengo que ir por el!- exclamo con furia el sujeto mientras lamia su cuchillo...**_

 _La chica subió uno a uno, los cuerpos de mi padre y madre, pero solo me lleve la sorpresa de que mi madre seguía respirando... La asesina torturo de maneras terribles a mi madre, pero cuando esta ya estaba a punto de morir, la chica la estampo al suelo, en ese momento conectamos miradas y solo logre ver la sonrisa de mi madre mientras me miraba, ese fue su ultimo gesto..."_

Nicolás ceso rápidamente su historia, la casa de Jack ya estaba casi destruida, se desmoronaba pedazo a pedazo gracias a las llamas, era una pena tener que destruir una construcción de tan buena calidad como esa... La historia de Nicolás me había dejado asombrado y me hiso darme cuenta de algunas cosas...

 **-Así fue como decidí entrenar para formarme como cazador...- dijo Nicolás con lagrimas en sus ojos.**

 **-Siento lo que te ocurrió...- le respondí a Nicolás intentando consolarlo.**

Las llamas pronto se expandirían al resto del paisaje, así que mi aliado y yo debíamos irnos antes que alguien se enterara de lo ocurrido...

Yo corría entre los arboles lo mas rápido posible, había logrado reponerme de los daños que recibí en el combate, así que estaba dispuesto a abandonar ese infierno verde lo mas rápido posible, Nicolás me seguía el paso y así estuvimos un buen rato, recorriendo aquel desolado paisaje natural ya cercano a ser iluminado por los rayos del Sol cuando amaneciera.

Después de un buen rato corriendo, logramos encontrarnos con la salida de la reserva, solo nos faltaba saltar un pequeño muro de alambre, sin ninguna defensa considerable.

 **-Debe ser una broma... ¡Si van a poner barreras de protección, mínimo que sirvan de algo!- exclamo Nicolás con ironía mientras saltaba la reja.**

Cuando Nicolás y yo logramos salir de la reserva nos logramos encontrar con una estrecha y descuidada carretera, el Sol estaba despertando por el horizonte y con Nicolás decidimos caminar hacia "Greenpark", al ser un pueblo muy cercano, no era necesario un transporte para llegar hacia allá, aun así la caminata seria algo larga y agotadora...

Llevábamos media hora de caminata, Nicolás se notaba bastante agotado, aun así seguía de pie, caminando sin horizonte alguno, solo confiando en mis pasos. Me encontraba caminando a las orillas de la carretera, el paisaje que la rodeaba era tan verde como la reserva, repleto de pasto y grandes e imponentes arboles invadiendo toda la zona con su gran belleza, una belleza que por lastima no podía disfrutar por culpa de mi tortuoso pasado...

 **-¿Cuanto crees que falta Samuel?- me pregunto Nicolás con gran cansancio.**

 **-Solo un poco mas, no entiendo porque tanto cansancio si yo soy el que lleva nuestras pertenencias...- dije algo serio.**

 **-Sera porque te he estado salvando el pellejo en cada enfrentamiento que hemos disputado...- dijo Nicolás con ironía.**

 **-Yo fui quien recibió los peores golpes- dije respondiendo al sarcasmo de mi compañero.**

El sol ya estaba con todo su esplendor alumbrando mi rostro con sus potentes rayos solares, ya llevaba una hora de caminata con Nicolás y por suerte ya lograba ver el pueblo de "Greenpark" a la lejanía, por lo que yo creía, solo faltaban diez minutos para estar dentro del pueblo.

 **-Estamos muy cerca, solo debemos caminar un rato mas- le dije a Nicolás, un poco agotado por la larga caminata que tuve que recorrer.**

 **-Cuando lleguemos debemos ir rápidamente a un lugar con un ordenador, el tuyo esta descargado y hemos estado aislados de las novedades ya un buen tiempo después de todo lo que nos ocurrió en la reserva...- dijo tranquilamente Nicolás evitando entrar en detalles.**

- **Sin duda Jeff ha vuelto a atacar...- pensé en voz alta mientras caminaba, yo me encontraba muy preocupado por lo que había ocurrido durante mi ausencia...**

El resto del camino fue bastante tranquilo, nada fuera de lo normal había ocurrido y tanto Nicolás como yo, nos encontrábamos en un profundo silencio, cosa que ceso al encontrarnos ante el letrero que daba a los viajeros y turistas, la bienvenida al lugar.

 **-Llegamos al fin...- dijo Nicolás mientras suspiraba.**

 **-Si, fue una agotadora caminata- dije afirmando las palabras de Nicolás.**

Ya después de un breve intercambio de palabras, Nicolás y yo entramos al pueblo. Quede atónito por la cantidad de arboles que rodeaban tanto a las casas como todo alrededor, a simple vista "Greenpark" parecía enorme, poseía gran cantidad de edificios, los cuales estaban pintados con diferentes variedades de tonos amarillos y verdes, dando una combinación perfecta con los grandes y frescos arboles que se encontraban en el pueblo.

Yo y mi compañero caminábamos por las calles en búsqueda de algún sitio que contara con ordenadores y internet, así podríamos averiguar y revisar lo ocurrido mientras estábamos en la reserva. Las calles se encontraban en muy buen estado, sin duda el pueblo se mantenía en condiciones optimas para sus habitantes, parecía el lugar perfecto para vivir...

 **-Creo que tendremos que hablar con las personas de aquí- dijo Nicolás seriamente mientras buscaba a alguna persona que le diera indicaciones para encontrar lo que buscábamos.**

Logre distinguir a dos chicas de cabellera rubia pasando cerca de nosotros, rápidamente aproveche la oportunidad para intentar conseguir indicaciones...

 **-Hola, ¿Sabrán de algún lugar con internet y computadores? Es de suma urgencia- les pregunte a las chicas mientras me acercaba a ellas.**

 **-El único lugar de ese estilo en "Greenpark" se encuentra a un kilometro de aquí, hacia el sur- me dijeron las chicas a la par con una animosa voz.**

 **-Gracias por todo- les dije cortésmente a ellas.**

 **-No hay de que- respondió una de las chicas mientras se alejaba junto a la otra.**

Después de recibir las indicaciones fui rápidamente con Nicolás, este se encontraba hablando con unos ancianos, parecían amables, así que decidí esperar hasta que Nicolás cesara el dialogo. Después de unos minutos, Nicolás se despidió de los ancianos y con una lenta caminata se acerco a mi, pareciera que la lenta actitud de los ancianos habían contagiado el espíritu de mi aliado...

 **-Bien Samuel, según los ancianos al...- dijo Nicolás intentando aclararme la ubicación del lugar pero lo interrumpí de golpe robándole las palabras.**

 **-Si se, se encuentra al sur lo que buscamos...- le dije a mi compañero, interrumpiéndolo.**

 **-¿Como sabias?- me pregunto asombrado Nicolás.**

 **-Al igual que tu, yo igual pregunte...- le explique a mi aliado, algo cansado...**

Posterior a mi dialogo con Nicolás, me dirigí con este hacia el lugar que las personas nos habían indicado. La caminata fue bastante agotadora, llevábamos mas de una hora sin parar de caminar y tener ahora que dirigirnos nuevamente a pie hacia nuestro destino, era algo terrible y desgastante...

Mientras caminábamos, logre distinguir mas detalladamente las hermosas construcciones que se encontraban en la zona, las cuales respetaban por completo cualquier principio ecológico.

Ya cuando Nicolás y yo llegamos al lugar, logramos distinguir una pequeña construcción oculta entre las casas, entramos para ver de que se trataba, y por fortuna nos encontramos con una gran cantidad de ordenadores de uso libre, Nicolás casi de manera instintiva se sentó y encendió un ordenador. Me senté al lado de mi compañero para revisar junto a este, cualquier detalle o noticia que nos resultara relevante. Cuando el ordenador ya estaba prendido y listo para usarse, Nicolás aceleradamente accedió al internet...

 **-Busca en los diarios digitales, puede que nos encontremos con información útil- le dije a Nicolás mientras buscábamos novedades, pero el parecía no escucharme, al parecer, tenia un tema mas importante que comunicarse conmigo en aquel momento, un tema que creo que yo tenia mas que claro y que comprendía a la perfección...**

Después de un rato buscando, Nicolás logro encontrar algo bastante interesante en la internet, cosa que me dispuse a leer en la pequeña pantalla del ordenador...

 _"La muerte y los crímenes vuelven a "Greenpark"_

 _Hoy en la madrugada se han reportado cinco nuevas victimas, sumando ya, un total de veinte cadáveres en lo que llevamos de la semana._

 _Algunos creen que el asesino se puede tratar del mítico y ficticio asesino "Jeff the Killer", pero no hay testigos o supervivientes de los ataques, así que solo queda esperar los resultados otorgados por la policía._

 _La mayoría de los asesinatos han ocurrido en las calles de "Healthgreen" y "Trheelife", se recomienda a turistas y viajeros no ir por estas calles, menos de noche, porque usted podría transformarse en la próxima victima de este asesino serial."_

Tras leer la noticia, yo ya tenia claro lo que iba a pasar y como Nicolás iba a actuar... Aunque Nicolás es alguien tranquilo y bromista, cuando se trata de la venganza, se transforma en una maquina de matar...

 **-¡Ese maldito me las va a pagar!- exclamo Nicolás con ira mientras se apretaba los dientes. El señor encargado del local nos miraba con un poco de extrañeza ante la extraña forma de actuar de Nicolás.**

 **-Piensa bien... Si fuera Jeff no seguiría un patrón y menos se quedaría toda una semana en el mismo lugar...- le dije a Nicolás intentando calmarlo, pero este estaba cegado por la ira.**

 **-Cuando oscurezca, búscame en "Healthgreen", te estaré esperando colega...- dijo seriamente Nicolás mientras bruscamente se iba del local.**

- **Nos vemos...- le respondí con ironía mientras este se iba. El local era bastante pequeño, y el encargado se encontraba sentado en un escritorio observándome atentamente... No sabia como le pagaría al señor y menos sabia como lograría escaparme del local, pero cuando estaba a punto de conseguir un ataque de nervios, logre observar un poco de dinero cerca del ordenador que estaba usando con Nicolás, sin duda el lo había dejado allí para que yo lograra pagar... Lentamente tome el dinero y me dirigí hacia el encargado, parecía un hombre de unos treinta años de edad, con un poco de sobre peso.**

 **-¿Terminaste de usar el computador?- me pregunto el señor con un gesto de cansancio en su rostro.**

 **-Si... ¿Cuánto me saldría?- pregunte al señor con un poco de curiosidad.**

 **-Cinco dólares- me dijo mientras hacia un gesto con su mano para cobrarme.**

 **-Tome...- le respondí con seriedad al señor mientras le daba la cantidad de dinero que me exigía.**

Cuando salí del local, logre distinguir el anaranjado cielo que indicaba el atardecer... Sin duda era un hermoso paisaje el que tenia frente a mis ojos, pero me sentía muy preocupado por Nicolás como para fijarme en esos detalles...

Ya cuando estaba bastante lejos del local, me senté frente al portón de una casa y alze mi cabeza para mirar al hermoso y profundo cielo, buscando distraerme con eso hasta que anocheciera.

Ya de noche, el pueblo estaba en completo silencio... No había ninguna casa con rastros de iluminación artificial, solo un cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas y constelaciones danzando en este. Yo me encontraba paseando de manera solitaria por las calles, mientras buscaba la tan famosa calle de nombre "Healthgreen". Después de un rato de búsqueda, logre encontrar la calle y a la lejanía logre divisar a Nicolás, este todavía no se había enterado de mi presencia, así que con un paso rápido pero sigiloso, me acerque ágilmente a Nicolás y cuando ya me encontraba detrás de el, le puse mi cuchillo en su cuello...

 **-No te muevas o te mandare a dormir...- le dije a Nicolás, mientras yo intentaba simular la voz de Jeff...**

 **-Te estaba esperando... ¡Samuel!- dijo riéndose un poco mientras tomaba mi mano para alejar el cuchillo.**

 **-No puedo creerlo... ¡Me lograste hacer una broma en la casa de Jack y yo todavía no puedo hacerte caer en una broma!- exclame con un poco de decepción y risa a la vez.**

 **-La hora de mi venganza se acerca...- dijo Nicolás cambiando su expresión de alegría a seriedad.**

 **-No te descontroles... Nicolás, debo decirte algunas cosas...- le mencione a mi aliado con tristeza.**

 **-¿Ah?- pregunto el con su característica curiosidad.**

 **-En mi pasado... No solo mis padres fallecieron por culpa de estos seres...- dije con gran esfuerzo al intentar sacar mis palabras...**

 **-¿De que estas hablando?- me pregunto Nicolás con asombro en su mirada.**

 **-Hace tres años...- fui interrumpido de golpe por unos ruidosos gritos provenientes de una casa cercana a mi ubicación.**

Al instante me dirigí a la zona en donde se originaban los gritos, Nicolás me siguió y ágilmente los dos saltamos la reja que nos separaba de la entrada de la casa donde se originaban los gritos...

 **-Nicolás... Quiero que sepas que te considero un amigo- le dije a mi aliado mientras rompía la puerta de la casa con feroces patadas.**

 **-También yo a ti... Samuel- dijo mientras me ayudaba a abrir la puerta.**

Cuando logramos derribar la dura puerta que nos bloqueaba la entrada a la construcción, logramos ver una pequeña pero bien estructurada casa, con un intenso toque moderno. La casa contaba con dos pisos, pero a primera vista, no se lograba apreciar nada anormal...

 **-Samuel...- me susurro Nicolás.**

 **-Ya se, se encuentran en el segundo piso...- le susurre a mi compañero al oído.**

Los dos, con bastante sigilo, caminamos por las escaleras tapizadas en una lisa y cómoda madera al parecer lustrada, intentábamos producir el menor ruido posible para evitar que nos escucharan, pero...

 **-Tenias razón, no era Jeff...- dijo Nicolás apuntándome con su mano una dirección... Cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia el lugar que me indicaba Nicolás, logre distinguir un largo pasillo tapizado con el mismo material que los escalones, este pasillo estaba pintado de blanco y llevaba a muchas puertas, pero también se lograba distinguir a una chica de piel blanca, con una textura muy parecida a la piel de Jeff y que tenia un exótico mechón fucsia en su oscura y negra cabellera, atacando a una señora de aproximadamente treinta años, esta chica estaba a punto de herir a la señora, pero...**

 **-Ella fue la chica que mato a mi madre...- dijo Nicolás mientras corría con furia en dirección a la enemiga.**

Seguí a mi aliado para ayudarlo, este saco una de sus dagas e ataco a la chica antes que esta lograra apuñalar a la señora, pero nuestra enemiga evadió con facilidad el ataque de Nicolás...

 **-¡Veo que llegaron mas personas a mi función!- exclamo la chica mientras reía a carcajadas. Esta vestía con una capucha de color violeta y una falda, su rostro no estaba tan deformado como el de Jeff, pero poseía coceduras en sus ojos y boca, formando algo muy parecido a la sádica sonrisa y rostro de Jeff... pero su actitud era realmente perturbadora.**

 **-¡Señora, escape de aquí!- exclame a la señora para intentar salvarla de la asesina...**

 **-Tu... ¡Pagaras por lo que hiciste!- grito con furia Nicolás intentando atacar a la chica, pero esta evadía todos los ataques de Nicolás...**

 **-Mi nombre es Nina, o también conocida como "Nina the Killer", Jeff me pidió que me encargara de ustedes dos, así que hice todo lo posible para llamar la atención de ustedes- dijo Nina riéndose frenéticamente mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su capucha, un pequeño pero filoso cuchillo...**

 **-¡Que te parece tan chistoso!- le grite a Nina.**

 **-Recordar todas las personas que tuve el privilegio de matar mientras los esperaba- dijo esta riéndose con unas frenéticas y agudas carcajadas.**

 **-¡Vas a morir maldita!- le grite mientras corría hacia ella con gran furia, Nicolás hiso lo mismo...**

Mi aliado ataco primero, con su daga intento dañar a Nina, pero ella era muy ágil, logrando bloquear con facilidad el ataque de Nicolás, solo usando su cuchillo... Aproveche el momento de distracción para intentar apuñalar con mi cuchillo a Nina, esta estaba completamente descubierta, si mi ataque era certero, ella moriría al instante, pero... ¡Alguien tomo de mi brazo desviando el ataque al hombro de Nina!

 **-Estuvo cerca...- dijo Nina con un poco de seriedad en el rostro mientras se apretaba la herida que le propine.**

Dirigí mi vista hacia atrás para ver que era lo que había sucedido, y logre distinguir a dos sujetos encapuchados en el campo de batalla, uno de ellos tomando mi brazo y el otro observando con cuidado... Nicolás y yo estábamos tan cegados por la ira que no los habíamos notado...

Jeff sin duda nos tenia en su juego, logro manipular nuestros sentimientos y pensamientos para así cegarnos y caer en su trampa... Nicolás y yo nos encontrábamos cegados por la ira y así terminamos cayendo en la emboscada que Jeff planeo para matarnos...

Una nueva batalla empezó, un enfrentamiento simple, pero ante el mínimo error, podría ser fatal... Solo queda algunas incógnitas por resolver... ¿Nicolás lograra controlar su ira? ¿Podrá este enfrentar a los espectros de su pasado? Aquellas respuestas solo las sabia el destino, y yo no podía hacer mas que esperar...

 **Notas: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews para ver sus criticas y opiniones.**

 **PD: Creo que ya podre volver a publicar episodios con el ritmo que lo hacia antes ;)**


	9. Capitulo 9: Ira y recuerdos

**Notas: Siento la demora en la publicacion de este episodio, pero estaba ocupado con un proyecto el cual espero que ustedes formen parte (Detalles seran explicados al final del episodio) ¡Disfruten y critiquen sinceramente el episodio :D.**

 **PD (IMPORTANTE): Este episodio sera un caso especial en la serie ya que mientras dure este episodio, habra un cambio de narrador, me refiero que el episodio de hoy lo narrara Nicolas y no Samuel :).**

Capitulo 9: Ira y recuerdos.

 _"El peor enemigo que este maldito mundo creo, ha sido el recuerdo... aquel monstruo que te persigue por toda la vida torturándote y reflejando tus equivocaciones, para que sientas la tristeza una y otra vez... Aquel poderoso monstruo solo logra una cosa... ¡La furia!"_

Dos sujetos aparecieron repentinamente en el campo de batalla... Estaban encapuchados y vestidos de negro. Logre distinguir que uno de los sujetos dejaba desplegar su negra y desordenada cabellera por fuera de su capucha, por lo visto era una chica...

 **-Veo que aquí tenemos a dos juguetes mas... ¿No es cierto, Nina?- dijo la encapuchada mientras reía psicóticamente.**

 **-Creo que es hora de divertirnos...- dijo el otro encapuchado usando su mano derecha para sacar un cuchillo del bolsillo de su pantalón mientras que con su otra mano, sostenía el brazo de Samuel.**

 **-Ustedes... ¡Malditos asesinos!- grite con furia, Samuel me observaba algo preocupado, creo que el temía de lo que pasaría si me cegaba por este demoniaco y terrible sentimiento...**

Corrí con velocidad hacia los sujetos, uno de los encapuchados tenia sujeto del brazo a Samuel, así que con un veloz golpe hice que se desplomara en el piso... La otra chica encapuchada que había llegado repentinamente durante el combate con Nina, intento apuñalarme en dirección al corazón, pero con un ágil movimiento de manos, tome de su muñeca frenando el ataque del cuchillo, acto seguido a esto, empecé a doblar la muñeca de esta chica hasta que sentí como sus huesos se trituraban... Esta, grito de dolor y lanzo su arma al suelo...

Aprovechando el momento, estampe a la chica contra la pared dejándola noqueada en el suelo, pero cuando todo parecía controlado, vi como el otro sujeto se acercaba a mi...

 **-¡Mi nombre es "Diego the Killer" y seré el encargado de aniquilarte maldito!- grito el chico mientras corría desesperadamente hacia mi, saque mis navajas y me puse en postura defensiva...**

 **-Bah, un asesino de quinta no lograra hacerme ni siquiera un rasguño- dije de manera burlesca mientras lanzaba mis navajas en dirección al estomago de Diego.**

Diego evadió con facilidad mis navajas, se acercaba rápidamente hacia mi y solo le basto unos segundos para estar casi en frente mío...

 **-¡Ya duérmete maldito imbécil!- exclamo el sujeto cuando me iba a atacar, pero fue rápidamente frenado y lastimado por una veloz bala que provenía de la pistola de Samuel...**

 **-¡No seas un maldito imitador y búscate tus propias frases!- le grito Samuel con ironía al sujeto mientras este se retorcía de dolor en el piso.**

 **-Samuel, intenta no lastimar a Nina... ¡Recuerda que esa perra es mía!- exclame con furia y enfado mientras observaba a mi aliado combatir a la par con esa psicótica chica llamada Nina, la cual sumergía a aquel pasillo en una completa atmosfera de locura y tensión...**

La situación de la batalla estaba siendo favorable para mi y Samuel, pero por un estúpido error, esta ventaja, desapareció de golpe...

 **-Nicolás, cambiemos de orden, yo me encargare de esos inútiles y tu ve por Ni...- Samuel intento hablarme ignorando por completo a su enemiga, el parecía bastante confiado, pero tuve que interrumpir el dialogo de mi amigo al instante, ante un inminente peligro...**

 **-¡Samuel, detrás de ti!- grite con desesperación mientras veía como Nina intentaba atacar a mi aliado por la espalda.**

Solo logre distinguir la expresión de dolor y asombro en mi compañero, mientras una gran cantidad de sangre se desparramaba ante el fulminante ataque de Nina, que esta había producido en la espalda de Samuel.

 **-¡Ve a dormir, mi príncipe!- exclamo esta con una expresión psicótica en su rostro, su capucha fucsia estaba empapada en sangre tras el ataque que anteriormente Samuel le había propinado a la chica...**

 **-¡Samuel, voy por ti!- dije mientras corría a socorrer a mi aliado, pero de repente, logre distinguir como la chica encapuchada y Diego se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia mi para evitar que interfiriera en el combate que se estaba disputando entre Nina y Samuel...**

 **-Oh, se me olvido presentarme... ¡Mi nombre es Liz the Killer y soy la encargada de aniquilarte maldito cazador!- dijo la chica mientras usaba la única mano que le quedaba disponible, para sacarse la capucha... Esta, usaba una mascara muy parecida a la de Jane...**

 **-Creo que llego tu hora, chico...- dijo el otro sujeto, este seguía con la capucha puesta para cubrir su cara, pero dentro de la oscuridad que hundía al rostro de este tipo, logre notar una siniestra sonrisa tallada en este...**

Solo lograba ver como mi amigo se desangraba lentamente en aquel reducido espacio de la casa en la que nos encontrábamos, aunque era bastante ágil, luchar contra tres sujetos al mismo tiempo era algo imposible, solo me quedaba mirar como mi amigo moría poco a poco... La sensación de impotencia, ira y desesperación, que sentía en ese momento, me hiso caer en un estado de trance, en un extenso viaje a mis memorias...

 _"La noche en que mi familia fue cruelmente masacrada y asesinada, lo perdí todo... Mi hogar, mi vida, mi familia, ya no quedaba razón para vivir, aun así, una nueva emoción nació dentro de mi... La pura y destructiva venganza._

 _La habitación de mis padres estaba empapada en sangre, tanto en las murallas como en el suelo... Cuando todo estaba seguro, salí de mi escondite y cuidadosamente escape de la habitación, no sin antes contemplar el cuerpo de mi padre, hermano y madre... La cual, aun después de las torturas que recibió, nunca dejo de sonreír..._

 _Los pasillos y la escalera estaban en el mismo estado que el resto de la casa, las lisas y frescas tablas que funcionaban como suelo, cambiaron de un color café anaranjado a un rojo sangre..._

 _Logre sentir de pronto las alarmas de policía, yo era el único sobreviviente y la policía me tomaría como culpable del asesinato de mi familia y aunque yo ya no deseaba vivir, no dejaría que la maldad se saliera con la suya... ¡Jure por mi vida nunca abandonar mi casería!_

 _Las noches tras mi escape fueron frías, incomodas, la gente que pensé que podría darme una mano, solo me termino ignorando y despreciando... No tenia dinero ni tampoco pistas de mi presa, solo tenia un sucio y mal cuidado callejón, en el cual yo dormía usando bolsas de plástico como sabanas..._

 _Así mi vida fue durante casi dos años, lo único que me mantenía activo durante días y noches era el deseo de venganza... Entrene duro y para ser mas sigiloso y asegurar mi supervivencia, entrene el arte del combate a distancia. Recuerdo que en un inicio, practique con cuchillos que robe de un local de comida cercano a el escondrijo en el que me encontraba, pero... NI siquiera lograba hacer que los cuchillos se desplazaran mas de un metro..._

 _La impotencia que sentía al inicio de mi entrenamiento, me transformo en una maquina de pelea, solo pensaba en vengarme y lograr mejorar, pero un día, mientras entrenaba en el callejón, logre sentir que alguien se me acercaba..._

 _ **-¡Dame tu dinero maldito vagabundo!- me grito un sujeto, rápidamente me voltee y logre distinguir a un tipo de yo creo veinte años, estaba usando una mascara para ocultar su identidad y estaba apuntándome con una oscura pistola...**_

 _ **-¿Sabes? ¡Tu me recuerdas mucho al asesino de mi familia!- le dije con una furiosa sonrisa en el rostro.**_

 _ **-¡Dame tus pertenencias o te mato aquí mismo!- me grito el chico mientras colocaba su mano en el gatillo.**_

 _Yo en aquel entonces solo llevaba un año de entrenamiento, pero la furia y la impotencia que sentía en ese momento, me transformo completamente... Ágilmente, corrí hacia mi enemigo, este intento dispararme pero evadí las balas con una gran facilidad... Instantáneamente me coloque detrás de mi enemigo y con un furioso ataque, use mi cuchillo para clavárselo profundamente en la zona donde estaba el corazón..._

 _ **-¿Que eres tu?- me pregunto el sujeto mientras escupía una gran cantidad de sangre, rápidamente desenterré el cuchillo y el chico se desvaneció en el suelo...**_

 _ **-¿Yo? Simplemente soy el mensajero de la justicia...- le dije al cadáver del chico con un poco de ironía, pero...**_

 _ **-¡Basta, no tienes porque hacer eso!- dijo un tipo, yo le lance el cuchillo ensangrentado con el que mate al delincuente, pero por lastima, mi tiro fallo, en aquel entonces no poseía buena puntería...**_

 _Iba a atacarlo de manera directa, pero este bloqueo cada ataque que intente hacerle..._

 _ **-Con unos cuchillos de cocina no lograras lastimarme- me dijo el sujeto con una gran confianza en su rostro.**_

 _ **-¡Cállate ya!- le exclame al tipo mientras intentaba herirlo.**_

 _ **-Mejor deberías usar dagas, son mas ligeras y buenas para el tipo de combate que tu prefieres- me dijo el tipo evadiendo con facilidad mis ataques.**_

 _ **-¿Quien eres?- le pregunte al sujeto, deteniendo mi ataque frenético.**_

 _ **-Un cazador, me he enterado de tu historia, ese tal asesino llamado "Jeff the Killer" mato a tu familia... ¿Cierto?- me pregunto con curiosidad el tipo.**_

 _ **-No entiendo que es un cazador...- dije intentando ignorar la pregunta de el sujeto.**_

 _ **-Jeff no es el único enemigo de este mundo... Hay muchas personas como tu que lo perdieron todo por culpa de seres sanguinarios y diabólicos...- me dijo con una expresión de seriedad en el rostro.**_

 _ **-Querrás decir "asesinos"- corregí al sujeto.**_

 _ **-No, aunque no me creas, hay seres sobrenaturales en este mundo, seres fuera de nuestra comprensión- me dijo el tipo con suma seriedad.**_

 _Yo en un momento pensé que el sujeto era un esquizofrénico o psicópata, pero... Sus increíbles habilidades para el combate lograron convencerme de su aclaración._

 _ **-Y... ¿Que buscas de mi?- le pregunte con curiosidad al tipo.**_

 _ **-Te he visto en combate, yo llevo años entrenando y me he dado cuenta que deseas venganza... ¡Si deseas vencer a Jeff, yo podre entrenarte para lograrlo!- me dijo mientras me lanzaba una pistola.**_

 _ **-Si tu eres lo que necesito para cumplir mi venganza, pues acepto tu entrenamiento...- le dije mientras atrapaba la pistola.**_

 _ **-Solo te diré una cosa... Este entrenamiento te tomara años y si deseas que te entrene tendrás que entender una cosa...- me dijo el sujeto con seriedad en el rostro.**_

 _ **-¡Dime que cosa, hare lo que sea para que me entrenes!- le pregunte al sujeto con desesperación.**_

 _ **-¡No busques la maldita venganza, no eres el único que ha sufrido, mientras tu deseas vengarte, miles de personas están siendo asesinadas o torturadas!- me dijo el tipo con gran molestia.**_

 _Las palabras de el sujeto no me habían quedado claras, las entendía, pero mi sed de venganza no me dejaba aplicarlas..._

 _Así paso todo un año... Un año de duro entrenamiento en el que descubrí muchas cosas y logre mejorar muchas cualidades a la hora de pelear, tales como mi velocidad, reflejos, agilidad, fuerza y sigilo. El sujeto durante ese año lo logre conocer a la perfección, llegándolo a considerar casi como un hermano. El se llamaba Johnny, tenia veinte años en ese entonces y se caracterizaba por su increíble velocidad, una velocidad que ni siquiera Samuel en la actualidad supera..._

 _Gracias al entrenamiento que me otorgo Johnny, logre llegar a un nivel físico mucho mayor al que había logrado yo en dos años, mi precisión era increíble, logrando lanzar dagas o objetos filosos a un limite de mas de cuarenta metros y con una gran puntería, ninguna cosa que lanzaba, fallaba en su blanco, sin importar la distancia..._

 _Johnny se encargo de borrar mi identidad de la faz del planeta y otorgarme una nueva identidad. El me transformo en un poderoso cazador, pero al inicio, solo me encargaba de asesinos débiles o simples delincuentes, pero no faltaba mucho para mi primer combate serio..._

 _Recuerdo una noche en especial, la noche en que por primera vez en todo un año, Johnny me llevaría de casería. Aquella noche era fresca, limpia y bastante fría, pero aquel frio era una sensación que me encantaba. Me encontraba en una construcción abandonada y alejada de la ciudad, Johnny me había llevado ahí para que nos enfrentáramos en un combate..._

 **- _Bien, pondré a prueba todo lo que has aprendido, si lograr sobrevivir a mis ataques solo diez minutos, te llevare a tu primer enfrentamiento con un ser sobrenatural...- dijo_ _Johnny con una actitud desafiante._**

 _ **-Bien... ¡Veras como no podrás conmigo!- le exclame a Johnny mientras me ocultaba en un gran pilar de los que sostenían la vieja estructura en la que nos encontrábamos...**_

 _ **-Sabes que yo se donde estas...- me dijo mi superior con ironía...**_

 _Rápidamente salí del pilar donde me encontraba y lance una daga en dirección a la pierna de mi maestro, pero este simplemente puso una expresión de felicidad en su rostro mientras evadía mi ataque..._

 _ **-¡Muy lento, Nicolás!- exclamo mi maestro mientras desaparecía de mi vista con gran facilidad.**_

 _Me voltee para intentar evadir un ataque sorpresa, pero para mi asombro, cuando me voltee, logre sentir un agudo dolor en la parte trasera de mi cuello, ante este golpe casi me caigo de lleno al suelo, pero con mis brazos logre amortiguar la caída y usando un ágil movimientos de pies, hice que mi rival se tropezara, aproveche este momento para levantarme..._

 _ **-Has mejorado, no me esperaba ese movimiento de tu parte Nicolás- me dijo mi maestro mientras se levantaba.**_

 _ **-Gracias...- le dije mientras simulaba bajar la guardia...**_

 _ **-Pero... ¡Te descuidas mucho!- me grito mientras me lanzaba un ágil golpe en dirección al rostro el cual con mucha suerte logre bloquear gracias a mi daga...**_

 _ **-Así me gusta, has mejorado bastante Nicolás- me dijo mi maestro con un aspecto de satisfacción...**_

 _ **-Ya pasaron los diez minutos...- le recordé a mi superior.**_

 _ **-Oh verdad, tratos son tratos, te llevare de casería- me dijo Johnny con alegría.**_

 _ **-¿Ya tiene un objetivo?- le pregunte con curiosidad a Johnny.**_

 _ **-Si, un extraño sujeto ha estado matando personas de una manera indiscriminada en el bosque, lo mas extraño de la situación es que los niños menores de doce años desaparecen por acto de magia...- me menciono preocupado mi maestro.**_

 _ **-¿No será ese ser sin rostro que le denominan "Slenderman"? le pregunte a mi superior.**_

 _ **-¿Hablas del ser que lo relacionan con la masacre de la familia de ese chico desaparecido llamado Samuel?- me pregunto pensativo mi superior.**_

 _ **-Ese mismo- le aclare a Johnny.**_

 _ **-No, las victimas por lo que investigue, no presencian daños destructivos en sus cuerpos, solo... ¡Simples puñaladas!- dijo preocupado Johnny.**_

 _ **-Talvez este caso tenga relación con el "Slenderman" como puede que no...- le dije pensativo a mi maestro.**_

 _ **-Esperemos que no sea el caso...- dijo Johnny muy curioso por la situación...**_

 _ **-Bien, no lo sabremos hasta llegar- le dije a mi superior con gran energía.**_

 _ **-Si, tienes razón...- me dijo Johnny muy preocupado.**_

 _Mientras salíamos con mi maestro de la construcción, este me menciono que los ataques habían ocurrido en un bosque a la lejanía de cualquier tipo de población o civilización, un gran y oscuro bosque llamado "Nightworld"._

 _Pasaron unas cuantas horas, Johnny y yo estábamos buscando un bus que nos llevara al pueblo mas próximo al "Nightworld" el cual se llamaba "Greenmoon", el viaje era corto si se iba en vehículo... Solo demoraría dos horas..._

 _El tiempo paso y después de un buen rato de espera y caminata, yo y Johnny, logramos encontrar un paradero de buses cercano a una carretera que conducía al interior del pueblo en el que nos encontrábamos. No paso mucho tiempo para que un bus llegara, abriendo sus puertas para permitir la entrada a los pasajeros._

 ** _-¿Este bus se dirige a "Greenmoon"?- pregunto mi superior con cansancio en su rostro mientras subía_ _al bus_. **

_**-Si, "Greenmoon" se encuentra en el recorrido de este bus así que entren sin preocuparse- nos dijo el chofer con alegría en su rostro, el cual se destacaba por un gran bigote marrón.**_

 _ **-¡Gracias!- exclame mientras subía al bus siguiendo a Johnny.**_

 _Mientras yo y mi superior viajábamos, me dispuse a mirar por la ventanilla del bus para matar el tiempo... Aun era de noche, las estrellas estaban desapareciendo del firmamento quedando solo una gran Luna alumbrando la noche que estaba a punto de perecer. El paisaje estaba totalmente desierto, sin presencia de zonas verdes o plantas vivas, solo una zona desértica sin ningún rastro de vida, cosa que se destacaba mas ante la gran oscuridad que empapaba esa área durante la noche..._

 _Cuando al fin llegamos, el bus paro de golpe mientras abría sus puertas de movimiento automático. Yo y mi superior nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, pero..._

 _ **-Corre lo mas rápido posible, no me queda dinero...- me dijo Johnny al oido.**_

 _ **-Bien...- le respondí a mi maestro en susurro.**_

 _En un instante, los dos corrimos a un paso acelerado, logrando con facilidad escapar del bus..._

 _Ya cuando nos encontrábamos lejos de el bus, sin perder el tiempo turisteando en "Greenmoon", salimos de este pueblo y con un paso acelerado nos dirigimos en dirección al bosque de "Nightworld", el cual se encontraba a cinco horas de caminata a pie._

 _Ya habían pasado casi cinco horas, en aquel rato, el Sol volvió a aparecer por el horizonte, mostrando su poder y esplendor. Durante el viaje, Johnny y yo habíamos conversado acerca del combate que nos esperaba y del posible ser que nos encontraríamos allá, esta conversación nos hiso matar el tiempo mientras viajábamos por el fresco, verdoso y hermoso paisaje que ahora se nos presentaba, pero de repente mi maestro me menciono algo..._

 _ **-Nicolás debo decirte una cosa...-me dijo Johnny con una voz un poco apagada.**_

 _ **-Dime, Johnny- le dije tranquilamente a mi superior.**_

 _ **-Si llego a morir en el bosque o si ves que corro peligro, te debo pedir que escapes con todas tus fuerzas de la zona- me dijo con seriedad mi compañero mientras me miraba fijamente.**_

 _ **-¡No me permitiré abandonar nuevamente a alguien!- le conteste con furia a mi maestro al recordar mi triste pasado...**_

 _ **-¡Entiende que lo que te paso no fue tu maldita culpa!- me grito Johnny** **entendiendo mi tristeza**... _

_De repente logre distinguir a la lejanía, un frondoso y oscuro bosque el cual expresaba su gran impotencia y naturalidad ante la ausencia de carreteras o manipulación artificial dentro de la zona. En aquel momento logre sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba, sentía una extraña mezcla de nervios y ganas de combatir..._

 _ **-En la noche, iniciara la casería...- dijo de manera cortante Johnny, mientras que con una seria actitud, se alejo de mi para contemplar el bosque...**_

 _Faltaban aproximadamente dieciséis horas para la próxima noche, las cuales pasaron de manera lenta y dolorosa. Johnny y yo, durante el día no nos dijimos ni siquiera una palabra, los dos teníamos mas que claro que esas horas las teníamos que aprovechar para meditar... Ni Johnny ni yo estábamos pendientes de la realidad, el hambre, la salud, toda necesidad básica paso a transformarse en una simple y mera distracción..._

 _Cuando la noche llego, las estrellas iluminaban el cielo, como si me desearan suerte para la batalla que libraría en ese laberinto natural..._

 _ **-¡Llego la hora!- exclamo Johnny dirigiéndose al bosque.**_

 _ **-Ha llegado la hora...- repetí de manera pensativa mientras le seguía el paso a mi maestro...**_

 _Ya dentro del bosque "Nightworld", todo parecía normal, a excepción de la gran oscuridad que limitaba la vista a medio metro de distancia... Por suerte Johnny, había traído una linterna, la cual encendió para iluminar la zona. En los primeros minutos con luz, no se noto nada fuera de lo normal, solo grandes arboles bloqueando toda comodidad a la hora de caminar, pero de repente algo extraño sucedió... Un extraño chico encapuchado apareció ante mis ojos y los de Johnny, este no dejaba mostrar su cara, ya que se cubría con una gran capucha café..._

 _ **-¡¿Quien eres tu!?- le pregunto mi maestro con seriedad al sujeto.**_

 _ **-No... No son lo que estoy buscando...- dijo este chico con una voz casi indescriptible, la cual emitía una extraña sensación de escalofríos por su tono distorsionado.**_

 _ **-¡Tu debes ser el responsable de las muertes en el bosque!- le grite al sujeto mientras corría** **en dirección a este para atacarlo.**_

 _ **-Vi...Viajeros curiosos deb... deben morir...- dijo este sujeto con su característica distorsión en su voz mientras evadía cada uno de mis ataques.**_

 _ **-¡Nicolás atácalo a distancia mientras peleo con el!- exclamo mi maestro socorriéndome en la pelea.**_

 _El sujeto era muy veloz y poseía un cuchillo de gran filo, en un momento casi logra cortarme la garganta, pero mi maestro bloqueo el ataque del sujeto, empujándome fuera del intercambio de golpes..._

 _ **-¡Atácalo a distancia!- me grito mi maestro sin perder de vista al sujeto.**_

 _ **-¡Con esta oscuridad podría terminar matando a cualquiera de los dos!- le grite ya con desesperación a Johnny.**_

 _ **-¡Solo lanza tus malditas dagas!- me grito Johnny, parecía cansado tras los variados intercambios de golpes con ese sujeto de capucha...**_

 _Mi maestro bloqueaba cada ataque de aquel tipo, pero este encapuchado no parecía nada cansado y aunque Johnny lograra bloquear todos los golpes de este sujeto, este a su vez, no le daba el tiempo suficiente a mi superior como para que este pudiera atacar..._

 _Ante el inminente peligro, me interpuse entre el sujeto y mi maestro... Este freno su ataque al verme frente a el y el ataque del encapuchado lo tuve que bloquear con mis dagas... Ante mi sorpresiva aparición, este ser no logro reaccionar y aproveche este momento para clavar mis dagas en el estomago del sujeto, pero... ¡Este ni se inmuto!_

 _ **-Us... Ustedes debe... deben morir- dijo este ser con una distorsión mas notable que antes... Sangraba de manera descontrolada, pero parecía que el ni lo notaba...**_

 _ **-¡Nicolás, vete de aquí, este enfrentamiento no lo podrás ganas!- grito mi maestro... Por un segundo me voltee a verlo pero este ser aprovecho ese breve momento para darme un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el mango de su cuchillo, por lo que logre sentir...**_

 _Tras el golpe, perdí la conciencia por completo... Aquella oscuridad, aquella sensación de tranquilidad tras una agitada pelea, me hiso sentir cómodo, pero la pregunta era... ¿Habré muerto?_

 _Para mi fortuna, aquella respuesta no fue necesaria pedirla mucho tiempo, ya que de golpe, sentí como recuperaba la conciencia y volvía a la realidad..._

 _Sentía como unos pequeños rayos de luz topaban con mi rostro, mientras recuperaba la visión y mis sentidos, logre distinguir los inmensos arboles que rodeaban la zona, sin duda todavía no estaba fuera del bosque..._

 _ **-¡Johnny!- grite al vacío intentando encontrar a mi aliado, pero la respuesta no llegaba...**_

 _Rápidamente me levante y busque a mi maestro entre los arboles, pero después de un rato de caminata en ese natural y siniestro bosque, logre encontrar a mi superior, pero este se encontraba agonizante en el piso..._

 _ **-Nic...- intento decir mi maestro con suma dificultad mientras este intentaba presionar las múltiples puñaladas que tenia en su cuerpo.**_

 _ **-¡Juro que te vengare Johnny!- grite furiosamente mientras las lagrimas salían de mis ojos.**_

 _ **-N... No te vengues, defiende a los demás- dijo Johnny con sus últimos alientos antes de morir en el acto...**_

 _Junto a este se encontraba una grabadora de audio... Mi superior me menciono antes de su muerte, que siempre la llevaba en caso de emergencias... Yo no entendía para que servía una grabadora en combate, pero ese día me quedo mas que claro..._

 _Rápidamente tome la grabadora y la encendí... Se empezó a emitir el ultimo audio grabado..._

 _"Nico... Nicolás, si escuch... si escuchas este mensaje, solo deseo que sepa... sepas, que he logrado distraer al sujeto para poder salvarte, pero... pero deseo pedirte un favor como mi ultima voluntad..._

 _¡Protege a las personas inocentes y olvida a la demoniaca venganza! "_

 _Tras este audio, una extraña estática distorsiono el sonido... Lo ultimo que logre escuchar fueron los gritos de dolor de Johnny acompañados de una extraña frecuencia sonora la cual simplemente yo no podía describir o comprender..._

 _Tras lo ocurrido en "Nightworld_ _", yo simplemente me encargue de cargar el cadáver de mi maestro hacia las afueras del bosque... Cargue el cadáver de Johnny hasta una zona fresca llena de naturaleza y arboles, en aquel lugar me encargue de_ _enterrarlo y darle una muerte digna... La muerte que el se_ _merecía..._

 _Tras eso decidí evitar cualquier lazo con las personas... Simplemente me dedique a entrenar en solitario y investigar acerca de seres sobrenaturales a los cuales tener que exterminar... Incluyendo a aquel maldito que me hiso entrar en esta pesadilla... ¡Jeff the Killer!"._

De golpe, volví a la realidad, logrando salir de mi trance... Tras recordar lo inútil que había sido durante toda la vida, una sensación de impotencia se apodero de mi cuerpo, solo tenia una cosa en claro en aquel momento... ¡No dejaría que Samuel falleciera!

En una velocidad inhumana, me acerque a Liz y Diego y con un ágil movimiento de mis dagas, les corte las gargantas, dejándolos desangrándose en el suelo...

 **-¡Aléjate o tu amigo morirá!- grito Nina mientras me amenazaba colocando su cuchillo en el cuello de mi debilitado amigo...**

 **-¡Te matare maldita perra!- le grite a Nina mientras me acercaba hacia ella...**

Ante mi inminente ataque, Nina se preparo para cortarle el cuello a mi aliado, pero este, tomo rápidamente el cuchillo de Nina con la palma de sus manos evitando que este cortara su cuello...

 **-¡Nicolás, mátala ya!- exclamo Samuel en el suelo mientras sus manos se enrojecían ante los cortes que se producía deteniendo el cuchillo de Nina...**

 **-¡Toma esto maldita!- le exclame con ira, clavándole mi daga en el corazón...**

 **-Crh... Crhis...- dijo la tipa en susurro con sus últimos alientos...**

El suelo se encontraba teñido de sangre, Samuel no podía levantarse ante la gran herida que había recibido en la espalda, así que lo cargue y rápidamente bajamos las escaleras para alejarnos pronto de aquella casa.

 **-Nicolás... Pareciera que cuando mataste a esos dos sujetos una fuerza oscura se hubiese apoderado de ti...- dijo mi amigo con cansancio y preocupación en su voz.**

 **-Samuel... El recuerdo nos lleva a un mundo de ira, y la ira es la clave del poder en su máximo esplendor...- le dije a mi amigo intentando explicarle resumidamente lo que me ocurrió...**

 **-Jeff se enterara de lo que le hicimos a sus aliados...- dijo Samuel pensativo con algunas muecas de dolor por su gran herida expuesta en la espalda.**

-En el caso que nos toque combatir... ¡Pelearemos a muerte!- le dije decidido a mi aliado.

La fresca brisa de la noche se sentía con todo su esplendor en aquellas horas nocturnas, en las cuales, la luna danzaba en el cielo.

Ya cuando estábamos bastante lejos de la casa con Samuel, logramos distinguir los coches de policía rodeando la casa, sin duda habíamos salido justo a tiempo, pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho... De repente, un sujeto salió de un callejón ubicado entre dos construcciones, las cuales eran naturalmente adornadas por unos hermosos arboles que pareciera que llegaran hacia la mismísima luna...

 **-¡Nicolás, Samuel, un gusto en volver a verlos!- exclamo el extraño sujeto tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a nosotros... Vestía con una túnica negra y tenia una gran estatura, yo le aproximaba unos cuarenta años de edad, pero al verlo detenidamente, logre darme cuenta de algo... ¡Aquel sujeto era de esa maldita organización llamada los "Demon Killers", mas específicamente... ¡Era el tipo que asesino al pobre señor Miguel!**

Yo deje a Samuel reposando en el pavimento mientras me preparaba para un feroz combate, pero...

 **-¡No he venido hasta aquí con el objetivo de matarlos!- exclamo el sujeto encontrándose ya a unos simples metros de distancia de mi.**

Las cosas estaban empeorando... Aunque logre con Samuel vencer a los ayudantes de Jeff, la situación actual era critica... Samuel en su delicado estado de salud y yo con mi notorio cansancio, no tendríamos oportunidad contra ese sujeto... Solo me quedaba rezar y esperar a que ese maldito tipo tuviera buenas intenciones... ¿Que pasara con Samuel y yo? ¿Cuales serán las nuevas intenciones de los "Demon Killers"? Aquellas incógnitas todavía no tenían respuesta, pero en mi interior solo deseaba que se resolvieran lo mas pronto posible...

 **Notas: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y en el caso contrario, que comenten y critiquen :D.**

 **PD(Importante): Bueno, en un inicio les comente de un proyecto personal que pronto iba a realizar. Con un amigo escritor, crearemos un canal de youtube, asi que si tienes sugerencias, recomendaciones o cosas que les gustaria ver, pues diganme ya que en ese canal subire varios proyectos externos a esta serie. Sin mas que decirles... ¡Nos vemos para la proxima!**


	10. Capitulo 10: Supervivencia en el bosque

**Notas: Primero que nada, junto con saludarlos, les pido disculpas por el retraso, pero un bloqueo mental y el colegio o escuela, me han quitado todo mi tiempo disponible, en este episodio, el narrador será Samuel... Recuerden que acepto criticas y mas cosas ;)**

 **PD (IMPORTANTE): Todo personaje es de mi autoria menos las criaturas sobrenaturales las cuales pueden hacer presencia en este episodio, también recuerden que si algún personaje recibe modificaciones, es solo para adaptarlo a la obra ;D. (AVISO MAS IMPORTANTE DESPUES DEL TEXTO)**

 **Capítulo 10: Supervivencia en el bosque: Parte 1.**

La noche se encontraba dispersa por todo el escenario, hundiendo las calles de soledad, oscuridad y una tenue pero relajante luz lunar.

Yo y Nicolás estábamos en una situación crítica, que podría significar el fin de nuestra casería...  
Mi corte en la espalda no era profundo, pero era lo suficientemente molesto como para reducir mis habilidades en un combate, luchar contra ese sujeto era algo imposible, lo único que podíamos hacer con Nicolás, era seguirle el juego a ese asesino...

 **-¡A qué has venido maldita basura!- exclamo Nicolás con ira mientras se preparaba para un ataque enemigo.**

 **-¡Tú no tienes el derecho de ver nuestras caras después de lo que hiciste!- exclame con furia mientras me levantaba con gran dificultad para ayudar a Nicolás.**

 **-Como les dije... ¡No vengo a matarlos, pero si siguen con esa actitud, los torturare hasta que sus vidas se apaguen!- grito el sujeto mientras se acercaba a mí y a Nicolás…**

 **-¿A qué has venido?- le pregunto Nicolás al sujeto con bastante seriedad.**

 **-Necesito la ayuda de cazadores experimentados como ustedes...- dijo el sujeto con bastante seriedad.**

 **-¡Jamás nos uniríamos a tu maldita organización!- le grite al sujeto preparándome para atacarlo.**

 **-No deseo que se unan a los "Demon Killers", pero si se unen, les daré una jugosa recompensa a cada uno...- dijo el sujeto con una gran sonrisa que apenas se alcanzaba a ver por culpa de la capucha que usaba.**

 **-¿Que nos darás a cambio?- le pregunto Nicolás al tipo guardando sus armas de combate.**

 **-Bueno, si nos dan su colaboración durante un tiempo, me encargare de otorgarles la ubicación de "Jeff the Killer" y del "Slenderman"- dijo el sujeto con una extraña alegría en su voz.**

 **-¿Cómo sabemos que cumplirás con tu acuerdo?- le pregunte curioso al tipo sin soltar mis armas.**  
 **-No pueden saberlo... Pero están obligados a ayudarme esta vez, después de todo, cometieron una grave equivocación hace poco…- nos dijo el sujeto con una voz más seria que la anterior.**

 **-¡¿De qué hablas?!- pregunto Nicolás con curiosidad.**

 **-Cuando quemaron la casa de la familia de Jack, no se libraron de este... ¡Ahora Jack se encuentra eliminando personas de manera indiscriminada por todo "Greenpark"!- exclamo el sujeto con ira.**

Me encontraba bastante débil y ante tal noticia, yo me desplome en el piso... Ya no sentía el dolor del corte que tenía en la espalda, ya no me encontraba sintiendo nada, solo pensando en la masacre que seguramente desencadene junto a Nicolás por culpa de nuestra decisión... Aquel horrible sentimiento de ira, impotencia y desesperación, me provoco una extraña sensación de vacío y soledad, me hiso sentir un inútil, que ni siquiera fue capaz de salvar a un pueblo...

 **-Y... ¿Están listos para marchar?- dijo el sujeto levantándome del suelo.**

 **-Quiero que sepas... ¡Que solo te ayudaremos esta vez!- exclame con todas las energías que me quedaban.**

 **-¿Y tú Nicolás?- le pregunto el tipo a mi aliado, intentando buscar una respuesta distinta.**

 **-Yo me quedo con Samuel- dijo Nicolás con bastante seriedad.**

El sujeto no dijo ninguna palabra y el silencio cada vez se hacía más profundo por culpa de la oscura noche, que pareciera alimentar a este mismo…  
El tipo me estaba ayudando a caminar ante mi delicado estado de salud y por lo visto, nos dirigíamos a un oscuro y estrecho callejón, al cual no le tome mucha importancia...  
Ya cuando nos adentramos en ese oscuro y estrecho espacio, logre distinguir unas potentes luces al final de este, sin duda provenientes de un vehículo…

 **-Por aquí se encuentra mi humilde cacharro- nos dijo con ironía el sujeto, dirigiendo su vista hacia atrás para observar a Nicolás, el cual, nos estaba siguiendo.**

 **-No tenemos tiempo para hablar tonterías... ¡Llévenos pronto!- le dijo Nicolás al sujeto con seriedad y con deseos de apresurar la situación.**

El tipo rápidamente abrió las puertas del auto y me ubico en el asiento de copiloto. Nicolás estaba sentado en los asientos traseros y ya solo faltaba que el tipo encendiera el auto para que así iniciáramos el viaje... Este, se sacó la capucha y dejo al descubierto su negra cabellera, sus ojos eran de color negro también y tenía aproximadamente unos cuarenta años.

 **-Bueno, mi nombre es Fabián y al igual que ustedes soy cazador desde que tenía unos quince años si mal no recuerdo- nos dijo Fabián mientras se encargaba de encender el auto.**

 **-Y... ¿Por que necesitas nuestra ayuda?- le pregunto Nicolás a Fabián con gran seriedad en el rostro.**

 **-Lee esto- dijo Fabián mientras le pasaba una hoja de periódico a Nicolás, la cual, este empezó a leer en voz alta...**

 _"Noticia:_

 _Masacre en la zona para acampar "Fallen Trhees"_  
 _Ayer en la madrugada, se han encontrado un total de cincuenta cadáveres dentro del área para acampar denominada "Fallen Trhees"._

 _Se cree que la masacre pudo haber sido provocada por un asesino serial, pero por la cantidad de víctimas y por las sádicas y salvajes formas en las que fueron aniquiladas, se cree que esta masacre fue producida por una manada de osos salvajes. Solo queda esperar a que la policía de una oficial conclusión acerca del tema._

 _La zona para acampar, va a cerrar en lo que dure la investigación, así que si usted es una persona que tenía como plan familiar ir a esta zona, se le avisa que el paso va a estar prohibido para todo tipo de público."_

Me encontraba muy adolorido, el rose entre el asiento y mi herida, provocaban una situación bastante incomoda, pero ya no había vuelta atrás ya que el auto se puso en marcha y a gran velocidad, salimos del callejón en rumbo hacia algún lugar.

 **-Déjame adivinar, deseas que te ayudemos con el problema en "Fallen Trhees"- dije yo con un tono de seguridad en mi voz.**

 **-He enviado algunos miembros de mi organización ha ocultarse en el corazón de la zona, ahí han instalado toda la tecnología necesaria, para ubicar, detener e investigar el comportamiento del enemigo- dijo Fabián mientras manejaba.**

 **-Hablas del monstruo como si se tratara de un animal...- le dijo Nicolás a Fabián con un poco de preocupación.**

 **-Por lo que hemos logrado averiguar, no es solo un enemigo... ¡Sino una manada entera!- alzo la voz Fabián con un poco de rabia mientras se concentraba en el camino.**

 **-Y... ¿Contra qué tipo de ser nos estaríamos enfrentando?- dije con un poco de preocupación, la cual también se lograba ver en la cara de Nicolás.**

 **-Solo lo hemos logrado captar dos veces desde que llegamos a la zona, pero por lo que hemos logrado destacar, es una especie de criatura lampiña y con unas grandes garras que parece que reemplazan a lo que serían sus manos...- dijo Fabián bastante concentrado.**

 **-Así que pase de detener asesinos a animales deformes...- dije con ironía. Nicolás se rio un poco, pero Fabián no expresaba sentimiento alguno, estaba con una fría actitud, como si de una simple marioneta se tratase...**

El trayecto hacia "Fallen Trhees" fue bastante silencioso, aquel auto blanco en el que nos encontrábamos, el cual, alcanzaba una gran velocidad, en su interior, se encontraba en completa tranquilidad, la cual dejaba expresar un completo vacío.

Durante esas horas de silencio, me concentre en presionar mi espalda contra el asiento para intentar comprimir el corte que tenía expuesto, era una sensación bastante incomoda... Para intentar olvidar el desagradable viaje que estaba experimentando, dirigí mi vista hacia el exterior... El paisaje no era nada del otro mundo, en los alrededores solo se asomaban edificios y casas, no se lograba destacar ningún trozo de naturaleza, solo cemento y más cemento...

Así paso el tiempo, pero ya después de tres horas de viaje, llegamos a "Fallen Trhees"...

 **-Bueno, estamos casi llegando- dijo Fabián con la misma frialdad de siempre.**

 **-¡Pero la entrada a la zona se encuentra ahí!- exclame para alertar a Fabián.**

 **-Samuel... La zona está cerrada, recuérdalo- dijo con seriedad mi amigo.**

 **-Exacto, la única manera de entrar, es por el punto ciego de la vigilancia policial...- dijo de manera pensativa Fabián mientras frenaba el vehículo, ubicándolo cerca de la zona.**

 **-Siento preguntarte, pero... ¿Cuál es el punto ciego de la policía?- pregunto con curiosidad Nicolás.**

 **-Detrás de "Fallen Trhees", hay una zona montañosa la cual ha sido completamente ignorada por las fuerzas policiales... Solo nos tomaría un rato pasar por las montañas antes de llegar a la base- dijo Fabián mientras volvía a poner en marcha el vehículo.**

El paisaje que rodeaba a aquella zona de acampar, era hermoso y natural, repleto de imponentes y sabios robles que expandían su hermosa y fresca fragancia, aun así... Los recuerdos del pasado volvían a mi cabeza al presenciar tal ambiente...

Nos demoró unos diez minutos aproximadamente llegar a la zona montañosa que nos mencionó Fabián. Para llegar fue necesario pasar por un extenso prado repleto de flores encontrado entre robles de diferentes tamaños, ya que a diferencia del resto del área, la zona a la que deseábamos llegar, no poseía caminos pavimentados para simplificar el acceso...

Fabián freno el auto casi de manera instintiva, al ver que nos encontrábamos en frente de unas inmensas montañas que se asomaban ante nosotros, acompañadas de un gran y florido prado que daba como resultado, un paisaje hermoso y único, pero... Ciertos invitados nos estaban esperando...

 **-¡Fabián, estábamos a punto de irte a buscar!- dijo un tipo de aproximadamente treinta años, se encontraba vestido con un uniforme de color negro bastante extraño.**

Fabián, Nicolás y yo todavía no salíamos del vehículo, pero logramos distinguir a tres sujetos y los tres vestidos con la misma especie de uniforme, un exótico uniforme color negro oscuro...

 **-¡Deberían encontrarse en el campamento!- exclamo con rabia Fabián.**

 **-Te estábamos esperando, ya habías tardado más de lo necesario en llegar...- dijo otro de los sujetos con una actitud seria... Este a diferencia del otro, poseía una cabellera rubia y unos extraños ojos de color calipso, aproximadamente tenía unos veinticinco años de edad...**

 **-Tuvieron que haber dejado a Sara en el campamento, es un elemento muy valioso...- dijo Fabián mientras fijaba su vista en una chica que acompañaba a esos dos sujetos... Estaba vestida con el mismo uniforme que estos tipos usaban y por lo visto tenía una edad parecida a la mía y a la de Nicolás...**

 **-¡No tienes derecho a criticar nuestras decisiones! ¡Tú fuiste el idiota que trajo a esos malditos asesinos aquí!- exclamo uno de los dos sujetos con furia.**

 **-¡Sabes que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para derrotar a esos seres y al igual que yo y Sara, estos chicos son muy hábiles para la pelea!- exclamo Fabián con rabia intentando explicar su decisión de traerme a mí y a Nicolás a aquella zona.**

 **-Bueno, dejando las estúpidas peleas, me presento...- dijo la chica que acompañaba a esos tipos... Su pelo castaño le llegaba a las rodillas y sus grandes ojos de tonalidad verde hacían un complemento perfecto, sin duda era muy atractiva a primera vista.**

 **-Así que tú eres la destacada cazadora llamada Sara...- le dije a la chica con frialdad y entusiasmo mientras abría la puerta del vehículo con intenciones de salir al exterior.**

 **-Creo que igual necesito caminar...- dijo Nicolás mientras salía del vehículo con una clara muestra de cansancio.**

 **-Escucha chico... Si deseas matar a alguien será tu muerte... ¿Entendido?- me dijo con furia el sujeto de ojos calipso cuando salí del vehículo.**

 **-¡Cállate maldito cerdo, ustedes fueron los responsables de la muerte de dos inocentes ancianos!- dije con ira mientras me acercaba al tipo con intenciones de herirlo...**

 **-¡Basta los dos!- grito la chica mientras se lanzaba hacia mí con intenciones de atacarme usando una filosa katana de color gris la cual mantenía oculta en un oscuro estuche que llevaba sujeto a la espalda...**

 **-¡Tú serás la primera en morir si sigues interfiriendo!- le exclame con una gran fuerza a la chica mientras bloqueaba su ataque con mis cuchillos los cuales yo había sacado de manera instintiva ante el inminente peligro...**

 **-¡Veo que ya conseguiste novia, Samuel!- me exclamo con ironía Nicolás mientras se acercaba con sus dagas para ayudarme.**

 **-¡Basta ya! ¡Nicolás y Samuel, si no frenan su ira, no les daré lo que están buscando!- grito Fabián con un poco de rabia ante la situación.**

 **Rápidamente yo y Nicolás frenamos el ataque y con un gran esfuerzo, nos calmamos...**

 **-Veo que eres hábil... Samuel- dijo la chica mientras guardaba su katana.**

 **-Bien, respondiendo a tu pregunta Fabián, fue necesario traer a Sara... Ese bosque está repleto de esas criaturas endemoniadas- dijo el sujeto de aproximadamente treinta años, el cual por cierto tenía una gran cabellera negra.**

 **-Ya no importa eso... ¡Tenemos que llegar rápido al campamento!- dijo Fabián mientras se dirigía a la maleta del vehículo.**

 **-¿Partiremos ahora, cierto?- pregunte con curiosidad.**

 **-No tenemos tiempo, es necesario partir ahora mismo- dijo Fabián mientras sacaba unas bolsas con equipaje las cuales llevaba guardadas en la maleta, lanzándolas a mí y a Nicolás para que las lleváramos.**

 **-Bien, en ese caso... ¡¿Cómo escalaremos la montaña?!- pregunto bastante agitado mi compañero.**

 **-Síganme...- dijo Sara con gran seriedad.**

Instintivamente, yo y Nicolás seguimos sin dudar a Sara, cosa que los demás igual hicieron...

 **-¿No piensas guardar tu auto en alguna parte?- le dije a Fabián mientras caminábamos por la zona.**

 **-No es necesario...- dijo este sin ningún signo de importancia por aquello...**

Sara nos llevó hacia un gran conjunto de rocas que estaban posicionadas de manera ascendente, las cuales llevaban hasta la cima de una de las montañas que en aquel lado se encontraban, era como si aquellas rocas fueran una especie de escalera natural...

 **-Bien... Este camino es el único disponible hacia la zona, así que tengan cuidado mientras escalan las rocas...- dijo Sara mientras se dirigía a la áspera y rocosa escalera natural...**

La chica escalo con facilidad las rocas, solo le demoro unos tres minutos llegar a la cima de la montaña y sin ninguna dificultad notoria... Rápidamente yo y Nicolás intentamos repetir esta acción, pero se nos hiso más complicado de lo que creíamos... La áspera textura de las rocas y el gran tamaño que estas poseían, hicieron que nos tomara a mí y a Nicolás, seis minutos aproximadamente llegar a la cima...

 **-Veo que la condición física de ustedes es bastante mala...- nos dijo Sara cuando Nicolás y yo logramos subir a la cima.**

 **-Para que sepas, a diferencia tuya, teníamos que cargar dos bolsos llenos de equipaje...- le dijo Nicolás a Sara excusando su falencia.**

El resto del grupo subió unos minutos después de que Nicolás y yo escaláramos a la cima...

 **-Bien, tenemos que seguir con nuestro objetivo... No podemos parar ahora- dijo Fabián con intención de apresurar a las personas presentes en el lugar.**

 **-Sí, tenemos que volver pronto a la base...- dijo el sujeto de ojos color calipso con intención de afirmar las palabras de Fabián.**

 **-De noche, esta zona se vuelve el sector de casería de esas criaturas...- menciono Sara con un poco de preocupación en su voz...**

 **-Bien... En ese caso, sigamos caminando...- dije yo, ya resignado a la opinión casi unánime del resto.**

La montaña era bastante verde y viva, la naturaleza predominaba en ella, lográndose distinguir infinidad de árboles y plantas de diversos tipos. Después del enfrentamiento con Nina, la noche hundía el ambiente en su imponente oscuridad, pero ahora, un anaranjado atardecer se apoderaba del cielo, mezclándose con la frescura de las hermosas plantas que cubrían la gran espalda de la montaña.

La montaña era más extensa de lo que me imaginaba, llevábamos una gran cantidad de minutos caminando por el área y todavía no sentía que la zona descendiera en altitud y lo peor de todo era el limitado tiempo que teníamos para llegar al campamento, ante el inminente peligro que azotaba aquella área durante las noches...

 **-Quedan tres horas de Sol, después de eso tendremos que frenar la caminata y rezar al cielo que aquellas cosas no nos ataquen...- dijo uno de los compañeros de Fabián, con bastante preocupación.**

 **-En ese caso... ¡Aprovechemos el Sol!- dije con gran energía motivando al grupo a seguir el recorrido por la montaña.**

 **-Ah, por cierto... Explíquennos que son esas cosas a las que tanto temen...- Dijo Nicolás con gran seriedad en su voz mientras caminaba a un paso bastante relajado.**

 **-Bueno, según algunos datos y mitos antiguos, las criaturas que nos atormentan, se les conoce como "The Rakes"... Estos seres son bastante fuertes y sus sentidos tanto ópticos y auditivos son impresionantes, sin contar sus filosas garras...- respondió con preocupación Fabián.**

 **-Aun así... ¡Esos bichos tienen una debilidad!- exclamo Sara intentando dar esperanzas a los que se encontraban presentes.**

 **-¿Cuál?- pregunte con asombro ante las palabras de Sara.**

 **-Esos seres no soportan la luz... este elemento los ciega y los deja sordos... Si son expuestos a la luz, son completamente inútiles...-**

 **-Entonces nos encontramos peleando contra una manada de seres que nos superan por mucho tanto en audición como en vista, sin contar que también poseen una ventaja física, aun así...- dije con un poco de tranquilidad, pero de repente, Nicolás me robo las palabras de la boca...**

 **-¡El enemigo no soporta la luz!- dijo Nicolás interrumpiéndome de repente con gran entusiasmo.**

Llevábamos dos horas de caminata, pero la noche llego antes de lo previsto, apagando toda esencia anaranjada del cielo y reemplazándola por un oscuro y profundo negro...

 **-Tenemos que parar la caminata, ya es muy peligroso seguir por el bosque en estas condiciones...- dijo con seriedad el sujeto de cabellera negra.**

 **-¿Quién sabe hacer fogatas?- pregunto Nicolás rápidamente ante la advertencia del tipo.**

 **-Ya prevenía una situación así, por eso decidí traer un encendedor conmigo...- dijo con un tono frio la cazadora mientras sacaba el encendedor del bolsillo de su pantalón.**

 **-Bien, en ese caso solo nos faltaría algún material para evitar que el fuego se expanda- dije mientras pensaba en una solución.**

 **-También traje un poco de arena, específicamente por situaciones así, esta ayudara a evitar la expansión del fuego- dijo Fabián con una voz más amable mientras se acercaba a mí para sacar un gran balde sellado con arena que se encontraba dentro del bolso que yo portaba.**

Ante el cielo estrellado, todos nos encargamos de formar con la arena, un circulo en el pasto para evitar que el fuego se descontrolara, mientras nos encargábamos de esto, Sara se encargó de aplicar la llama del encendedor al fresco y verde pasto que se encontraba dentro del circulo de arena. Cuando terminamos todos con nuestros respectivos trabajos, el resultado fue una hermosa, luminosa y brillante fogata, que ante el contexto de la situación, era un verdadero ángel de la guarda...

 **-Bien, mientras esta gran llama se mantenga encendida, tendremos la ventaja ante estas criaturas- dijo el sujeto de ojos calipso con más tranquilidad en su voz.**

 **-Esas cosas... ¿Ya han salido a cazar?- pregunte con un poco de preocupación, la cual se destacaba claramente en mi rostro.**

 **-Si... Esta es la hora en que esos seres frecuentan ir de casería...- dijo Sara con una profunda expresión de seriedad.**

Ante la oscura noche que se apoderaba rápidamente del verde escenario montañoso en el que nos encontrábamos, todos nos sentamos en frente de la fogata, formando una verdadera redondela alrededor de esta...

Me resultaba molesto tener que pasar una noche con aquellos asesinos que asesinaron a dos personas inocentes, sin tener siquiera un poco de piedad, aun así... Yo estaba dispuesto a soportar cualquier sufrimiento terrenal para cumplir mi venganza... Si deseaba aniquilar al "Slenderman" lo único que yo podía hacer, era callar...

Todos los presentes ante la llameante fogata, se observaban con gran seriedad y un poco de ira, dependiendo de a quien estaban observando... En el ambiente solo se sentía odio, resentimientos y una gran furia oculta en el corazón de todos los que ahí se encontraban, furia que poco a poco se iba liberando hacia el exterior... Ante esa inestable e incómoda situación, Fabián no parecía expresar nada y menos preocuparse por algo, aun así, yo tenía claro que intentaba mantenerse alerta ante un posible ataque...

 **-Que lastima tener que convivir con pestes como estos cazadores...- dijo el sujeto de cabellera negra con una gran indiferencia y desprecio a Nicolás y a mí...**

 **-¡Nosotros no fuimos los cerdos de mierda que mataron a dos pobres ancianos!- grite con ira mientras me levantaba del suelo...**

 **-¡Todos debemos permanecer calmados o esas criaturas vendrán por nosotros!- exclamo con rabia Fabián.**

 **-Bien, en ese caso, tendremos que pensar en algo para olvidar nuestras diferencias...- dijo Sara con una expresión pensativa en el rostro.**

 **-En el bolso que le pase a Nicolás, he dejado algunas provisiones en caso de emergencia- dijo Fabián con una fría actitud mientras que con un gesto manual, le pedía a Nicolás el bolso que este le había dado.**

 **-¡Toma!- exclamo Nicolás mientras le lanzaba el bolso a Fabián, procurando no quemarlo con la gran fogata que hacia su gran aparición en frente a todos.**

Rápida y agiblemente, Fabián tomo el bolso y con gran cuidado lo abrió. Fabián, empezó a sacar sigilosamente del bolso, diversos bocadillos y alimentos para pasar el rato, pero este se notaba claramente preocupado por las criaturas que asechaban en el profundo y oscuro bosque en el que nos habíamos adentrado...

 **-Tomen y cierren la boca solo cinco segundos...- dijo seriamente Fabián mientras lanzaba bolsas con malvaviscos a los presentes en la zona. Cuando tome la bolsa que me correspondía, no pude evitar sentir una profunda y extensa nostalgia por culpa de los recuerdos que llegaban a mi mente, recuerdos que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, eran felices y reconfortantes...**

 **-Qué suerte, no habíamos comido nada desde hace más de un día...- dijo el sujeto de ojos calipso mientras abría la bolsa de bocadillos con una actitud bastante alterada y hambrienta.**

 **-Cálmate un poco, pareces un maldito animal...- dijo Sara casi en susurro para evitar riesgos innecesarios.**

 **-Yo... Yo siempre hacia esto con mi familia antes de lo que me ocurrió... Antes de tener que llevar esta maldita vida...- dije con gran tristeza mientras me acomodaba en el fresco y húmedo pasto.**

 **-Samuel... Sera mejor olvidar el pasado...- intento decir Nicolás para consolarme pero lo interrumpí ferozmente.**

 **-¡Te equivocas! La única manera de hacer seguir con vida a mis padres, es por medio del recuerdo...- dije interrumpiendo a Nicolás mientras entraba en un completo trance...**

 _"Los recuerdos volvieron a mi cabeza, adentrándome en situaciones que viví anteriormente… Más específicamente, me adentraron a una noche en especial, era una noche lluviosa, fresca y oscura, puede que sea uno de los momentos más felices que logro recordar de mi prematura y corta infancia..._

 _Mi familia y yo íbamos de viaje a un recinto veraniego bastante lindo y espacioso, encontrado a las afueras de la ciudad en el que ese tiempo vivía..._

 _Yo tenía diez años en ese entonces... Recuerdo que siempre fui serio, nunca aprecie lo que tenía, nunca aprecie mi felicidad, sentimiento que siempre la gente intentaba provocar en mí sin importar en las circunstancias en las que se encontraran. En aquel entonces, yo no comprendía la felicidad, pero... La desgracia llego a mi vida eliminando toda oportunidad de apreciar este sentimiento…_

 _Mis padres y yo, nos encontrábamos en el auto familiar, llevábamos unos minutos de viaje y ya me sentía interesado por el lugar en donde viajaríamos. Yo y mi familia, frecuentemente pasábamos una semana en esa zona durante las vacaciones, pero aun así, siempre construían algo nuevo cada año, lo que para mí, en ese entonces, resultaba ser algo interesante y que me atraía poderosamente hacia esa zona turística._

 ** _-¿Papa, cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos allá?- dije con una gran expresión de intriga en el rostro, la cual se alimentaba por el poderoso Sol, que brindaba sus poderosos rayos a esas horas de la mañana._**

 ** _-Una semana yo creo, Samuel- dijo mi padre con un simpático tono de voz mientras se concentraba en conducir._**

 ** _-Veo que ya estas emocionado por llegar, hijo- dijo mi madre ubicada en el asiento de copiloto mientras me observaba volteando su cabeza, con una gran sonrisa._**

 ** _-¡Si, parece que estas vacaciones serán bastante geniales!- dije emocionado respondiéndole a mi madre._**

 ** _-Ni te imaginas, Samuel- dijo mi padre con entusiasmo._**

 ** _-¿Cuánto nos demorara llegar?- pregunte con curiosidad._**

 ** _-Unas cuantas horas, me sorprende que no lo sepas... ¡Llevas años viajando a este lugar!- dijo mi padre entre carcajadas._**

 ** _-Bueno... ¡No soy genio!- respondí con un poco de seriedad._**

 _El resto del viaje fue más que tranquilo, llegamos en solo un par de horas al dichoso lugar. La zona por fuera, parecía un gran refugio dentro de un oscuro y mágico bosque de sueños, sin duda un hermoso lugar para vacacionar._

 _El sol se mostraba imponente y poderoso, colocándose en medio del hermoso y claro cielo, que envolvía el entorno aquel día..._

 ** _-Bien, hemos llegado...- dijo mi padre frenando el auto en frente de un gran portón de madera, de pronto, un guardia lo atendió._**

 ** _-Bienvenido señor, este es el recinto vacacional "Summerlight" ¿Tiene una reserva?- le pregunto el señor a mi padre con una mirada seria._**

 ** _-No... Es que el año pasado no se necesitaban esas cosas- dijo mi padre con un poco de desilusión en su rostro._**

 ** _-Déjeme ver si quedan cabañas disponibles...- dijo el señor sacando una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo._**

 ** _-¿Les queda algo?- le pregunto mi madre al sujeto con tristeza._**

 ** _-No... Lo siento, no nos quedan cabañas disponibles...- dijo el caballero con un poco de frialdad._**

 ** _-Bueno, no importa, gracias por su tiempo- le respondió mi padre con tristeza al señor mientras hacía retroceder el vehículo._**

 ** _-¡Papa! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- pregunte bastante confundido._**

 ** _-Hijo, no quedaban casas... tendremos que pensar en algo...- dijo mi padre algo pensativo._**

 ** _-¡Yo quería comer malvaviscos en el bosque!- exclame entre lágrimas._**

 ** _-¡Ya se!- dijo mi madre con una suave y tierna sonrisa._**

 ** _-¿Tienes una idea?- le pregunto mi padre a mi madre._**

 ** _-Sí. Estamos rodeados de árboles, compremos unos malvaviscos en el próximo pueblo y después regresemos aquí y nos estacionamos al interior del bosque- dijo mi madre con un tono de seguridad en su voz._**

 ** _-¡Genial idea! ¿No te parece Samuel?- dijo mi padre con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro._**

 _ **-¡Si, así podremos comer malvaviscos en el bosque!- exclame con gran entusiasmo, ocultando mi desilusión por no poder entrar al refugio.**_

 _De repente, mis memorias se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco, por la interrupción de una extraña y alterada voz..."_

 **-¡Samuel, responde! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Nicolás con un poco de nervios al ver mi estado de trance...**

 **-Sí, solo fue un recuerdo... Un mal recuerdo...- respondí con un poco de nostalgia...**

 **-Pronto amanecerá, tendremos que estar listos para partir- dijo Fabián con su característica frialdad.**

 **-Aprovechando las pocas horas que nos quedan, creo que sería bueno presentarnos...- dijo Sara con una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro.**

 **-Buena idea- dijo Fabián mientras acercaba sus manos al fuego de la llameante fogata.**

 **-Bueno, mi nombre es Nicolás, soy cazador de seres sobrenaturales al igual que todos los presentes- dijo Nicolás con intenciones de parecer interesante.**

 **-Bien, mi nombre es Sara, soy cazadora de cualquier cosa que signifique un mal para el mundo... No me importa a quien tenga que matar para terminar con la oscuridad de esta maldita realidad...- dijo Sara con gran seriedad intentando resumir lo más posible sus metas.**

 **-Bueno... Mi nombre es Rick, tengo treinta años y llevo quince años al servicio de los "Demon Killers", por razones similares a Sara...- dijo el tipo de ojos calipso con una expresión de aburrimiento.**

 **-Creo que es mi turno... Mi nombre es Saúl y soy un cazador desde los diez años de vida, actualmente tengo cuarenta y cinco años y realmente no tengo razones para cazar... Nunca tuve familia, la perdí muy joven y los "Demon Killers" han sido casi como una familia para mí...- dijo el tipo con gran seriedad en su rostro, seguramente recordando su extenso pasado, de seguro, lleno de tristes memorias...**

 **-Samuel, ha llegado tu hora de presentarte...- dijo Fabián con seriedad.**

 **-Bueno... Mi nombre es Samuel, soy cazador desde los doce años, ahora tengo dieciocho y mi objetivo es proteger a las personas de cualquier peligro sobrenatural...- dije con seriedad.**

 **-¿Serias capaz de matar gente inocente para eso?- me pregunto Sara de golpe...**

 **-No, si matara a alguien... ¡Solo estaría rompiendo mis ideales de defender a las personas!- exclame con un poco de nervio.**

 **-Eres un cobarde... Por intentar salvar a una persona... ¡Más de veinte mueren por ella!- exclamo Sara con furia.**

 **-Ahora lo entiendo todo... ¡Esta maldita organización acaban con la humanidad de las personas!- grite con furia mientras me alejaba de la fogata, mas específicamente, del grupo...**

 **La noche seguía predominante en el cielo, pero poco a poco, esta se desvanecía junto al firmamento, dando paso al hermoso y exquisito amanecer, aun así... Todavía el escondido bosque de la montaña, se encontraba oscuro...**

 **-¡Samuel, no seas un idiota, todavía no amanece y eres presa fácil de esos monstruos!- exclamo Nicolás mientras corría hacia mí.**

 **-¡No soporto más a esos malditos!- respondí casi gritando a mi amigo.**

 **-¡¿Deseas saber la ubicación de el "Slenderman"?!- me pregunto Nicolás alzando la voz...**

 **-Si... Pero eso no significa que abandonare mi humanidad...- dije bajando mi tono de voz...**

 **-Samuel...- dijo Nicolás con una pasiva voz, la cual fue interrumpida de repente, por unos extraños pasos, provenientes de los oscuros árboles, que rodeaban el ambiente...**

 **-Prepárate...- le dije a Nicolás mientras me posicionaba con una postura defensiva.**

 **-Lo veo...- dijo Nicolás lanzando una daga hacia el oscuro vacío... Solo logre escuchar unos agudos gritos de dolor tras el ataque.**

 **-¡Cuidado Nicolás!- exclame mientras bloqueaba el ataque de una deforme criatura que intento atacar a Nicolás por la espalda...**

Este ser era deforme, sus dedos eran muy gruesos y largos, sin contar sus filosas garras... Sus ojos eran redondos y brillantes y no poseía ningún poco de pelo, sin contar su raquítica forma, realmente parecía un costal de huesos con enormes espadas reemplazando a sus dedos...

Intente atacar a la criatura, pero esta evadió con facilidad mi ataque, desapareciendo de mi campo de visión...

 **-¡Cuidado Samuel, hay otro detrás de ti!- grito Nicolás mientras apuntaba su brazo en dirección a mi espalda...**

Rápidamente saque mi pistola, pero cuando me dispuse a dispararle a la criatura... ¡Ya no me quedaban balas!

Quedaban solo milésimas de segundos para que mi muerte se llevara a cabo, ante el debilitado cielo nocturno, pero...

 **-¡Toma esto maldito monstruo!- grito mi compañero mientras le lanzaba una daga a la criatura, la cual para mi mala fortuna, le llego en el torso...**

Aunque el golpe no fue mortal, fue lo suficientemente doloroso para este ser, como para ralentizarlo y darme el tiempo de usar mis cuchillos y bloquear el ataque de este...

La criatura emitía extraños sonidos, como si de quejas de dolor se tratase... Tras el bloqueo, intento atacarme con sus garras, pero velozmente tome de su brazo y con toda mi fuerza, se lo corte usando mi cuchillo de manera frenética...

Tras mi ataque, solo logre escuchar disparos y gritos provenientes de todo el bosque... Al parecer el equipo se había percatado del ataque de esas criaturas y había decidido ayudarnos en la cacería...

La criatura intento atacarme con su brazo restante, pero logre evitar con dificultad su ataque, recibiendo un leve corte en la frente... Tras la evasión, me abalance a la criatura y le clave uno de mis cuchillos en el corazón... Esta criatura desprendió un fétido y oscuro líquido, desde sus heridas, yo suponía que era sangre...

 **-¡Nicolás, debes estar atento a cualquier sonido!- advertí a mi aliado mientras me preparaba para otro ataque...**

De manera veloz, vi como mi aliado se tumbó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor por un gran corte que había recibido en el abdomen, sin duda esas criaturas eran muy veloces...

 **-¡Nicolás, resiste!- le grite a mi compañero mientras me preparaba para un posible ataque...**

Logre distinguir leves sonidos detrás de mí, sin duda provenientes de los oscuros árboles que usaban esas criaturas como método de camuflaje...

Me voltee y me prepare para un ataque... Distinguí como una extraña figura a una velocidad anormal, salía entre los árboles para atacarme, estaba entre la vida y la muerte, lo único que logre hacer, fue lanzar un ataque al vacío, esperando a que dañara a la criatura y por suerte, lo logre... El cuello de la criatura quedo clavado en mi cuchillo, muriendo esta al instante, expulsando el mismo fétido líquido que la anterior criatura que elimine con Nicolás...

 **-¡Nicolás, voy por ti!- exclame con preocupación acercándome a Nicolás, pero... ¡Una de esas malditas criaturas se abalanzo a mí al momento en el que me acerque a mi compañero!**

 **-¡Fíjate idiota por donde caminas!- exclamo Fabián, el cual entro de manera sorpresiva a la escena, alejando a la criatura con una feroz patada...**

 **-Gracias...- agradecí casi en susurro a Fabián.**

En el escenario solo se lograban escuchar balas y gritos distorsionados y en la profundidad de aquellos arboles frescos como el viento, se encontraba un gran campo de batalla...

 **-Tengan cuidado, esa criatura desea que le enseñe una lección...- dijo Fabián mientras iba a rematar al monstruo que intento atacarme hace unos momento, pero cuando el despiadado cazador estaba preparado para eliminar a el monstruo, este escapo aterrorizado, como si un terrible monstruo haya despertado para cazarlo...**

 **-¡La luz solar, son los primeros rayos de Sol, eso ahuyentara a las criaturas!- exclamo Nicolás con un poco de alegría mientras se presionaba su abdomen por el dolor que sentía...**

 **-Veo que tu herida no fue tan profunda Samuel- dijo Fabián observándome detenidamente la espalda.**

 **-Durante el viaje no se demoró en cicatrizar, aunque fue un corte que dolió mucho, no fue tan profundo como para dejarme en mal estado- dije mientras observaba la rajadura que tenía en mi camiseta después del ataque que había recibido hace unos días...**

 **-Aun así... Debemos llegar rápido** **al campamento o tu amigo morirá desangrado- dijo seriamente Fabián mientras se agachaba para cargar a Nicolás.**

El fresco pasto del bosque, estaba tintado en ese oscuro y fétido líquido, el cual daba una sensación de incomodidad en el ambiente... Lo único que daba un poco de comodidad o tranquilidad a aquel paisaje que hace poco había sido un terrible y sangriento campo de batalla, era el hermoso y resplandeciente Sol naciente que se asomaba por el horizonte...

 **-¡Saúl, Rick y Sara, si están bien por favor diríjanse hacia aquí!- grito con energía Fabián intentando ubicar a sus aliados.**

 **-¡No te preocupes Fabián, estamos bien, pero Saúl recibió una pequeña herida en su brazo!- grito Sara informando a Fabián de la situación.**

 **-Samuel, yo llevare a Nicolás, tu solo sígueme...- dijo Fabián mientras levantaba a mi amigo y lo llevaba a la profundidad de los arboles…**

 **-¡Pero debemos ir por las provisiones restantes!- exclame con intenciones de volver al campamento**

 **-Mi equipo se encargó de llevar las provisiones- me respondió Fabián rápidamente.**

 **-En ese caso solo debemos caminar, pero...- dije un poco inseguro.**

 **-¿Pero qué?- pregunto Fabián mientras acomodaba a Nicolás, el cual apenas podía emitir unos molestos quejidos.**

 **-¿Acaso sabes en qué dirección se encuentra ese tan famoso campamento?- pregunte algo inseguro mientras observaba detenidamente a Nicolás...**

 **-Es increíble... Logre detener a un maldito fantasma y basto que apareciera un animal deforme para dejarme al borde de la muerte...- dijo con gran esfuerzo Nicolás mientras intentaba reírse.**

 **-Nicolás, debes descansar...- le dije a mi amigo advirtiéndole mientras caminábamos entre los árboles, pero de pronto...**

 **-¡Ahí están!- grito Rick mientras se dirigía hacia nuestra ubicación.**

 **-Estamos todos bien por suerte, bueno... Nicolás salió lastimado...- dijo Fabián mientras le daba un ojo a la herida que había recibido mi compañero, al parecer estaba sangrando considerablemente, sangre que escurría por el hombro de Fabián.**

 **-Debemos llevarlo al campamento antes que sea tarde... Esas heridas podrían ser mortales...- dijo Sara con un poco de preocupación por mi compañero...**

 **-Sara, yo te ayudo con un bolso...- le dije con cortesía a la chica mientras me acercaba a ella, observando que esta llevaba las dos bolsas de provisiones.**

 **-Eres amable, gracias y disculpa por mi actitud en la fogata... Cuando supe que asesinaste a esos dos amigos míos, sentía un gran odio hacia ustedes...- dijo ella explicando su conducta.**

 **-Aunque según yo, ellos se merecían la muerte por asesinar gente inocente... Yo tampoco soy la muerte para ver quien vive y quien no, solo me deje impulsar por mi sed de venganza...- dije con un poco de arrepentimiento...**

 **-El pasado es pasado, todavía puedes cambiar el presente...- dijo ella entregándome un bolso.**

 **-Tú podrías ser útil para nuestro grupo...- le dije a Sara en susurro mientras me dirigía hacia el resto del equipo, el cual ya había empezado la marcha para descender de la montaña.**

El Sol cada vez se hacía más fuerte y potente, dejando atrás la fatídica noche y dejando mostrar un hermoso amanecer lleno de luz y oportunidades, el cual aclaraba todo el paisaje.

Ya llevábamos un buen rato caminando y Rick paro de golpe, acción que repitieron todos los demás ante tan sorpresiva acción...

 **-¡En un bolso hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios!- dijo Rick recordando el material médico encontrado con las provisiones.**

 **-Increíble que quieras ayudar a estos imbéciles...- dijo Saúl con furia mientras me observaba desafiante, presionando su brazo ante el corte que había recibido... Yo tuve que aguantar mi ira...**

 **-¡Por ser unos imbéciles creando bandos, sufrimos un terrible accidente!- grito con furia Fabián acercándose a Saúl...**

 **-Usted no entiende...- dijo con un poco de furia Saúl.**

 **-¡El que no entiende eres tu maldito idiota, deja de ser tan orgulloso!- exclamo Fabián con furia a Saúl...**

 **-Sara... Entrégame los medicamentos y utensilios...- le dije casi en susurro con intenciones de asistir a mi compañero...**

Sara me entrego rápidamente lo que necesitaba, pasándome el material médico con mucho cuidado...

 **-Samuel, pásame esas cosas, no creo que sepas curar a un herido...- dijo Fabián con su típica frialdad mientras recostaba a mi compañero en el fresco pasto iluminado por el Sol.**

Le pase por instinto las cosas, al parecer, Fabián poseía un gran conocimiento médico, conocimiento el cual yo desconocía...

Nicolás se encontraba tintando el pasto de rojo gracias a la sangre que escurría por su abdomen... Estaba muy preocupado por mi amigo, pero... Solo podía mirar como Fabián intentaba ayudarlo...

Entre el equipo médico que disponíamos en esa calurosa mañana, se encontraba una bolsa llena de vendaje, medicamentos tanto inyectables como en pastillas, tranquilizantes, anestesias, entre muchas cosas más las cuales ni yo tenía certeza de que eran...

 **-Deberé desinfectar la herida... Nicolás, procura resistir y no moverte...- dijo con seriedad Fabián, mientras tomaba una pequeña botellita la cual seguramente contenía alcohol.**

 **-¿Crees que me moveré con el maldito dolor que ya siento?- dijo con mucho esfuerzo mi amigo mientras endurecía su cuerpo preparándose para el dolor...**

Fabián cuidadosamente procuro levantar las ropas a mi compañero para dejar su abdomen al desnudo, baño la herida de Nicolás en alcohol y este emitió unos pequeños quejidos de dolor por lo doloroso que era el contacto entre el alcohol y su profundo corte...

Tras esto, Fabián cubrió el abdomen de Nicolás en vendas y con gran fuerza, presiono estas dejándolas ajustadas al abdomen de mi amigo...

 **-¿E... Eso es todo?- dijo Nicolás haciéndose el valiente mientras intentaba levantarse, aun así, no pudo hacerlo debido a la sangre que había perdido...**

 **-Ya nos encontramos en descenso, si iniciamos la caminata nuevamente desde ahora, solo nos tomara una hora llegar al campamento...- dijo Fabián con seriedad mientras tomaba el brazo de Nicolás, poniéndolo en su hombro.**

Me encargue de llevar el equipo médico antes de partir, pero de repente recordé la herida que había recibido Saúl y... Aunque no deseaba darle nada a ese imbécil, Fabián tenía razón... No se llegaría a nada con discusiones...

Nos encontrábamos rodeados de muchos árboles, era difícil distinguir lo que pasaba fuera de esa masa natural, ya que esta bloqueaba toda la vista que uno podía lograr tener...

 **-¡Saúl, tienes que curarte esa herida!- le exclame mientras me acercaba a él…**

 **-No necesito tu ayuda...- dijo este con un tono de orgullo.**

 **-En ese caso, acepta el botiquín medico…- le dije mientras le lanzaba la bolsa con los utensilios médicos…**

Todos caminábamos a un paso rápido, sin duda, ninguno deseaba volver a quedarse una noche entera en esa montaña de pesadilla, la cual esconde en las sombras, temibles criaturas, listas para acabar hasta con el mínimo grado de tu existencia…

 **-Samuel…- escuche levemente en mi oído, sin duda alguna, era Fabián…**

 **-Que pasa- respondí en susurro.**

 **-Evita formar revueltas dentro de la base, no me gustaría acabar contigo…- dijo en tono amenazante.**

 **-Mejor cuida tus palabras Fabián…- le respondí al sujeto mientras me contenía lo mejor posible…**

Mientras caminábamos, nos adentrábamos cada vez más en un gran laberinto de frescos y hermosos árboles, los cuales bloqueaban el rango de visión considerablemente… Ante ese estresante pero pacifico panorama, no pude evitar pensar en todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora, pero en especial, volvían a mi memoria, los vagos pero reconfortantes recuerdos, de esa noche en la que yo tenía diez años… Unas vacaciones sencillas, pero inolvidables…

Durante mi viaje por este oscuro trayecto el cual me ha tocado vivir, he sentido la furia, terror y muerte en persona, aun así, durante este viaje, también he logrado sentir la amistad y ver cómo la gente me apoya en mi travesía, pero eso no quita el hecho que la maldita muerte, me acompañe a donde voy… Es como una maldición fantasma, es invisible e imperceptible, pero siempre presente y desafiante, esperando verte caer tarde o temprano…

Mientras me hundía en mi bucle de pensamientos, logre distinguir un tenue pero enérgica vos, la cual fue lo suficientemente estremecedora como para sacarme de mis pensamientos…

 **-¡Por allá está el refugio!- exclamo Saúl con bastante alegría.**

 **-Despierta chico, no es bueno soñar despierto…- escuche la voz de Sara mientras volvía a la realidad, tras un extenso tiempo recluido en mis pensamientos.**

Cuando distinguí el alrededor, logre distinguir que el suelo se encontraba estable, sin duda ya había cesado el descenso y nos encontrábamos al otro lado de la montaña, zona sin ningún árbol visible, solo pasto y hermosas flores de diversos colores, eso me provocaba una sensación de tranquilidad y paz…

 **-Fabián…- dije un poco confundido por todo el trayecto que camine sin percatarme.**

 **-Dime- me respondió este al instante mientras intentaba acomodarse ante el gran esfuerzo que este soportaba por llevar a Nicolás.**

 **-¿Aquellas rejas de gran altura son…?- pregunte con curiosidad, pero de repente Saúl intervino en la conversación…**

 **-Sí, lo que distingues a la lejanía es nuestra base…- dijo Saúl con seriedad…**

 **-Significa que… ¡La cacería ha empezado!- exclame con decisión mientras caminaba con paso firme hacia mi destino...**

¿Podre vencer a esas criaturas infernales? ¿Nicolás podrá restaurarse pronto del daño recibido? ¿Fabián y los "Demon Killers" cumplirán su promesa? Solo queda comprobarlo por mí mismo…

 **Notas: Bien, si han visto vacíos argumentales, pues serán rellenados durante la segunda parte, explicando ciertas cosas más fondo, pero no he venido a hablarles solo de eso… Como saben, he decidido crear un canal de YouTube con un amigo, el cual ya está listo, llevamos pocos videos y pronto subiremos más, pero para eso necesitamos que se suscriban y nos ayuden ;) así el canal podrá crecer más pronto… Sin nada más que decirles, pues dejen sus críticas y bye ;D.**

 **LINK CANAL: channel/UC5uMsNX_fdFt5n-CvgZvOgA**


	11. MICRO AVISO

**AVISO:**

 **Hola a todos... Siento mucho haber abandonadoesta serie pero en los ultimos meses del pasado año, sufri algunos problemas sicologicos, emocionales y personales que no me permitieron escribir... Lo siento de corazon, pero quiero que sepan que esta vez vuelvo calmado y con ganas de volver a entretenerlos con un nuevo episodio para ustedes... Se les agradeceria criticas y que ayuden a mi pequeño proyecto a crecer haciendo que la gente lo conzoca de a poco... Sin nada mas que decir me despido diciendoles que desde hoy iniciare la continuacion del capitulo anterior y seguramente talvez arregle unos errores del episodio pasado... Sin mas preambulos, nos vemos en el proximo episodio.**

 **PD: Recuerden que la historia la pueden encontrar tambien en Wattpad y asi que si desean ver la historia desde otro formato ahi tienen todo lo que necesitan. ;) Adios.**


End file.
